


The Meaning Of Love

by Seriousbusinessplease



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Cock Rings, Collars, Dark Harry, Dom Harry, Dom/sub Undertones, Food Issues, Hurt Louis, Hurt Niall, M/M, Mean Harry, Mental Health Issues, Nouis, Nouis forever, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Harry, Psychological Torture, Rich Harry, Sassy Louis, Self-Harm, Stockholm Syndrome, Sub Louis, Top Harry, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 59,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seriousbusinessplease/pseuds/Seriousbusinessplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this school exists a game. It decides who`s popular and who`s the victim. Nobody knows who invented the game and nobody cares.<br/>Louis for one doesn`t care because he`s is popular, he has everything.<br/>But then comes Harry Styles and Harry likes to play.</p><p><em>Now you could ask why <strong>they</strong>`ve decided to play this game with you as a victim. But did you ask yourself why there exist social castes even if people praise their equal rights.</em> </p><p> <em>It`s because there doesn`t exist equality. And it never will.</em></p><p>Link to italian translation inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Don`t Believe

**Author's Note:**

> This is important!
> 
> I just want to warn everybody who reads this. I won`t says there isn`t rape because there is. It gets better but there _is_ rape. This isn`t for everybody but it`s for me and everybody who likes this genre. Remember that this is fiction.  
>  I really don`t want to spoiler but I can promise you one thing: Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles love each other in every universe.  
> This may be a love story.
> 
> And if you read my other [story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6293800/chapters/14422738)....this is different.
> 
> Please don`t publish this anywhere else.  
> [Link to italian translation.](https://www.wattpad.com/392791770-the-meaning-of-love-italian-translation-capitolo-1/page/6)  
> Thanks to ChiaradeLuca2 <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some people may the tag “sub Louis “ be confusing cause he seems to be anything but that (but it's only in the first chapter just to let you know.)

In every school there are the popular kids. Nothing new. Then there is the entourage who does everything told to them to experience a piece of their benevolence. Nothing new.

And it`s nothing new that there are the kids who`re normal, the kids who nobody likes and finally the victims. The victims won`t tell their future children how horrible their schooltime was. They won`t tell of the beatings, the pushing into lockers and the humiliation.

**They just won`t.**

But that`s one of the reasons it never will change. In no school. Ever.

But then there exists a certain [school](http://static.tumblr.com/094dcc414f309ebbab2c66982e9095e8/uygjmye/T3Jnqqkvc/tumblr_static_arnvl81bu54c8w0ckc4kw8go8.jpg) where it`s different. Of course there are the populars, the averages and the victims but here apply other rules. The rules of _the game_. Nobody in this school knows who`ve begun _the game_. Nobody cares.

The most important is: You have to play. There is no way you can decide to ignore the game. Of course there are always stupid little newcomers who don`t want to. Always.

But the “squad” eleminates them quickly. Don`t worry, they don`t die. It`s just that after the squad hunted and catched them they`re either never seen again or they play along. Nobody of them talks about what happened.

And the second rule is to never tell a teacher. No adult must discover this game. The consequences aren`t nice.

And finally we come to the participants, the students. When the freshmen are new they`re looking forward to the most “amazing” time of their lives. When they get the “paper” their dreams rapidly chatter.

_Hello little fool and welcome to D.E. High school._  
_You were the popular jock in you`re previous school? Forget it. You were the glamorous girl with the newest cothes? Forget it. You were the poor kid which everybody disliked. Forget it._

_Forget everything and welcome to your new live. Here it doesn`t matter what you`re family does to earn their money, it doesn`t matter that you are beautiful or ugly. It doesn`t matter because it has nothing to do if your future in this high school will be hell or heaven. The only thing that matthers is that you play along._

_That means no talking about the game. To nobody. It means when and **they** mean when you get the message it begins. Don`t worry freshblood you`ll see what`s meant with “the message” when the time comes..._

_So now to the game. It`s nothing like the games you`ve played before nevertheless you have cards. At least digital cards. It`s way to hard to explain how many cards exists but the most important are explained below. So **they **suggest you to find one of the sophomores who will explain the rest to you even if **they** doubt they will do it for free.****_

_The numbers indicate you`re rank. The higher the better (0 to 10):_

_1) The mouse: Stay safe little rodent or you will get eaten from the cat._

_2) The cat: You can eat the little mouse or do as you please but be careful of the big bad wolf._

_4) The wolf: The wolf lives in a pack but don`t forget who`s your master._

_Special cards:_  
_5) Little angel:You`re better than them but you`re such a nice innocent thing. So be nice to everybody but don`t forget there`s always the devil._

_8) Devil: You hate them and love your god._

_10) Phoenix: Simply you can do everything and all._

_Now you could ask why **they** `ve decided to play this game with you as a victim. But did you ask yourself why there exist social castes even if people praise their equal rights._

_Did you ask yourself why a white women gets the job even if her more clever counterpart is branded as useless._

_Did you ask yourself why women get raped and beaten and abused even if people claim that they care for them._

_Did you ask yourself why a person goes for twenty years into prison because they helped to reveal a govermental scandal while rapists and child abusers get a year and then continue to murder?_

_It`s because there doesn`t exist equality. And it never will. I hope you don`t think that magically it exists here. There`s no such thing. It`s just that the prey can become the predator and the predators can lick their feet._

_Maybe the victims stay the victims. You`ll see._  
_So after telling you everything and nothing have fun in you`re new life._

§§§

[Louis](http://s1.1zoom.me/big0/865/Men_onedirection_1D_439876.jpg) strides out of the cafeteria. He smirks when he sees all the people who fearfully step out of his way. He sees how his entourage flanks him right and left. He just loves his life.

When he was a freshman in this school he really thought this was bullshit. There couldn`t be a way that more than 2500 students played along in this ridiculous game. But only after a week he learnt it the hard tour. He didn`t step out of the way of this really scrawny kid.

“You have two seconds to go out of the way of _the companion_ or I sent you to the nurse.” After Louis just laughs he really found himself in the nurses office. She was a lovely women, told him that she couldn`t explain it to herself why so often kids got sent to her.

“Even the big jocks come more often than not.”, she said, “And when a teacher talked with the students nobody told anything.”, she sounded a bit exasperated while spraying something on Louis` arm.

But Louis learnt out of his stupidity. At first he observed the others. All the freshmen and new students have the so called _no rank_. That means that they get mostly ignored if they don`t try to revolte or anything. 

He saw Ashton from his old school. He was the ever popular kid who bullied everybody who was smaller than him. His mouth was bigger than his brain. After he spit at one of the wolves he was in hospital for over a week. 

After that he looked like he wanted to run away and hide.

Then there was Perrie. Perrie was beautiful. Her soft blond hair fraimed her big eyes and her petite stature was everything men wanted. Or women in this case. 

She sat in the middle of the cafetaria at the fresmen`s table when a girl approached her. “I`m Danielle”, she said, ”And I`ve decided that you`ll be my _fille_.” The french word sounded weird.

But Perrie had no time to say anything. With a confused look the girls behind Danielle grabbed her and dragged her out of the cafeteria. Nobody dared to say a word, nobody stopped them. The rumors after that where quite different but every one had the same meaning. Perrie got fucked. She was Danielle`slut.

Louis wore from then on only hoodies to hide his features. For one, he now knew that it didn`t matter if you were a female or male and secondly if you were pretty you didn`t live long. And he was pretty. He had the delicate form of a girl with the softest hair which looked like caramel in the sun and the bluest eyes with little darker sprinkles in them.

And then his first game started. In the middle of math he suddenly heard how different phones started to vibrate. The teacher complained about the school rules but didn`t get as far as a sentence before everybody stood up and the mess began.

He gained the card of a cat. He learnt the rules to always stay down but suddenly he had some friends. The scrawny kid which was prior _the companion (7)_ was now also a cat. But he didn`t behave differently from the other cats. He didn`t thought he was better than them. Not like before. “I`m just Justin.”, he greeted Louis.

They`ve become friends. The time it lastet it was nice.  
But when after five months the second game begun Louis got the special card of _the whispering ghost (no rank)_ , it ended. With his card he was allowed at almost every table in the cafetaria and nobody bothered him. One the other side he wasn`t allowed to talk to them. He was like everybody`s ghost.

One the one hand he hated this card. He had no friends over a year and something in him just begun to feel wrong. He could see all the harassment, all the bullying, all the sex all the worshipping. He began to love it.

And he wanted to have this power. He didn`t live in an illusion that if he should get the phoenix he would change the rules. No he wanted the power to reign over these patethic people. He wanted make them kneel before him like he had done. 

When he thought about his past he just wanted it so much more.

And now he had it. He was the phoenix. He had the power after three years. He learnt so much in this time.He learnt how to fuck, he learnt that you`re friends are only you`re friends for so long.

And now they had to bow before him.  
“Hey Louis, I heard there is a new kid. He`s fairly pretty.”, a voice from his left says with a grin. It was Bitch 1. He didn`t bother to learn their names even if he fucked with a few of them.

Bitch 2 tells him then that the new kid looks like the most innocent thing in the world. “Can you give him to me when you`ve finished with him? Pleaaase.”, she pouted and her red lips just looked so much bigger.

Louis stopped. The ever staying smirk still on his lips.

“If he`s a good fuck I`ll use him a bit more.”, he laughs and the four bitches laugh with him.

“Did anybody tell him the rules?”, he asks to the girls. Bitch 3, no wait her name was Perrie, answers:  
“He`s here like one week and got the sheet from _them_. And I think your companion Ashton told him everything.”, she pauses and thinks a bit, “ok maybe not everything but the things he has to know. He`s currently waiting in your room.”

Louis nods satisfied and turns away. He doesn`t want to look at her any longer. Her hair was now limp, her eyes dull and the make up seemed to be everything which kept her from falling apart. He had no pity with her. No.

He takes long steps in the direction of his room. They hurry to follow him. He had to endure it all just like her. He never had to spread his legs for anybody but he had done so much more.

 _“Just do it mon chéri. Je sais que tu me veux faire contente.“_ , he shudders at the memory.  
He shakes his had, tells the bitches to meet him tomorrow in the cafeteria and enters his room.

It`s as big as a classroom but the furniture is completely different. There are dark red curtains in front of the windows and dark wooden cupboards along the walls. A couch and a coffee table stand in the middle of the room. A couch where currently a very stiff kid sits.

“Ahhh, hello and welcome in Dead End Highschool.”, he says before coming closer. He only stops when he`s sitting next to the kid.

And wow, the bitches haven`t lied: He`s beautiful. Blond hair frames his face. It`s obviously died but it lets everything look just so much more beautiful. Soft locks fall into his eyes. They`re big and round like a girls with thick eyelashes. Shouldn`t he know it better he would think they`re artifical.

And this beautiful lips which are currently trembling look so delicious. Louis smirks. Oh he will enjoy to use this kid. Maybe he will try and not break him, maybe not.

He moistens his lips before he begins to speak.  
“So what`s your name amant.”, he thinks the kid gets a heart attack but finally he answers. And oh god that voice are like bells.

 

“[N…Niall Horan](https://40.media.tumblr.com/d4a82116974f2edeb8341d5ed610f3f0/tumblr_o12ugcjG741treg0bo1_400.jpg).”, Nothing more.

“And Niall Horan, do you know why`re you`re here?”, he leans a bit to Niall, not touching nevertheless he can feel the heat radiating from the kid. 

He nods before thinking better of it and shaking his head. Then he crunches his nose up which just looks adorable and Louis has to calm down to not ravish the kid right here and now.

“So I believe you know the rules of this school Niall. I will fuck you.”, he chuckles at the exasperated look on the kid`s face.

“I will fuck you and there`s now way you could escape me, amant. But don`t think I`m the cruelest person on earth. I give you the chance to decide for yourself after this day.

So if you`re a good fuck and I like it I can either keep you. That would mean you`re under my protection and no other boy or girl will fuck you in this time or you can decide that I shouldn`t fuck you.”  
He knows that he not really gives the kid a chance. But with that face he wouldn`t survive the next week.

“What happens when I don`t want to be y…our…your fuck.”, Louis is surprised that the boy could open his mouth and is not running away out of sheer fear.

_Oh it`ll be fun breaking him._

“Oh amant, you now that there are so many who would love to fuck you, right? They would use you in the restroom in the cafetaria. They would rip you open and let you bleed out.” metaphorical of course he wants to add but doesn`t. He enjoys too much the look on Niall`s face.

“I… I don`t want th…this. I don`t…”, Niall stands up and slowly backs away in the direction of the door.

“Niall if go through that door I swear to you that I will let them fuck you and I will watch and everyone will watch.” There is so much venom in his voice that Niall doesn`t doubt, not even for a second, his threat.

He stops. His lithe body in a weird pose. Little tears are forming in his eyes. _Oh boy_ , Louis thinks, if he`s now almost crying how will it be after I took that pretty little ass.

But it doesn`t matter. It doesn`t matter that Niall begins to cry when Louis lays him down on the couch and slips down the trousers. Nothing matters.

He gets the lube and pries the smooth legs apart. A flacid cock is nestled between brown curls.

“Maybe you should shave youself”, he mumbles to himself before pouring some lube on his fingers. Nial squeaks when one finger enters him. He grips the cushions at his sides and lifts his shin in the direction of the ceiling. He doesn`t want to watch what happens to him. 

He feels how salty tears roll along his temples and into his hair, he feels how somebody touches him where nobody touched him before.

This is rape.  
A second finger enters him and it begins to hurt.

This is rape.

And a third and now it really hurts but Louis doesn`t stop. He continues to scissor him and after mere ten minutes he removes his fingers. He pulls a condom over his dick and coats it with some more lube. Then he wipes his hand on Niall`s shirt. He positions his dick at the entrance but stops before he pushes in.

He looks at the innocent crature under him. The hair blond like an angels and his cheeks are rosy from crying. He knows this will hurt.

If Niall wouldn`t have looked to the ceiling he would`ve noticed the short pained expression on Louis face. The shortest moment of weakness.

But then Louis remembers the voice again:

 _“Louis, mon petit princesse. Je sais que tu peux faire ça. Tu dois écouter. “_ And he shoves in. He noticed that his anger got the better of him when he hears the high pitched cry. Ok probably the whole school could hear the cry.  
Instead of apologizing he just leans forward situazes himself just a bit deeper in that tight heat and places one hand over Niall`s mouth.

“It`s ok when you cry or moan or whatever but please keep you vocals a bit more quiet amant.” When the teary eyed teenager nods he lifts his hand, the boy gasping a bit.

“So I assume you`re a virgin amant. Then I`ll be gentle if you`re good.” And he starts to move out.

 _Holy fucking shit. The kid is tight._ He shudders and thrust backs in. Seeking to go a bit deeper. He really tries to rein his lust but the kid just feels so good. He finds a rhythm which isn`t that fast but neither slow. The kid had stopped crying but his cock is still flacid. Louis could change that but he enjoys it way too much to care.

And after ten minutes or so he releases into the condom. His hair is in a messy fringe and everybody who sees him will know that he had sex not a minute ago.

But that`s the plan. Everybody can know that he fucked the kid that he`s planning to fuck the kid again.  
He eases his now rapidly softening dick out of the tight heat and disposes the condom. He shoves one hand through his hair and throws a look at the kid. He didn`t tear. That is good.  
Then his gaze wanders to the kid`s face. His lips repeat the same words over and over.

“This is rape.” 

_At least he doesn`t cry anymore,_ Louis thinks and steps back to the couch. When Niall feels a shadow over him he stops his chanting.

“Listen kid. You have this day to decide if you want to stay my fucktoy. If you decide against it I won`t touch you but I won`t protect you either. Your decision.”, Louis looks into the not so blue eyes anymore.  
When the kids lips only wobble he sighs.

“Don`t be such a baby. This is how it works. I can tell that you`re more than shocked but do you know what: Nobody cares. You probably were the kid who everybody liked and all the girls wanted to go out with. Hell, you`re probably don`t even like dick but I tell you what.”, Louis leans a bit over, his hands in his waists,  
“If you want to survive the last year of highschool you should play this rules. If you don`t like your current position I suggest you become the phoenix.”

Louis grabs into his pocket and retrieves his smartphone. When he shows it Niall the blonde can see a golden phoenix which is currently spying fire. Hundreds of men are kneeling below him. In the right corner of the phone a black “ten”. Then he pockets its away.

“One day. Remember.” And then he`s gone. It`s in the middle of class but he just walks in. The teacher doesn`t ask him where he was. They never ask. Neither do they write him down or inform his parents.  
And the next hour he listens how slavery was wrong but not so wrong because without slaves their economy would`ve broken down and so on. Their homework is to write a 500 words essay which describes the positive effects of slavery. Then the bell rings and Louis can finally go.

But not before he tells a wolf he should tell _the genius_ to write him his homework till Thursday.  
“Of course Louis.”, he forms a fist with his right hand and lifts it in front of his body. Then he shakes it two times before he bumps it on his left and then right collarbone. It`s called the wolfs howling. It`s like their show of submission.  
Louis likes it. He doesn`t know when it started but a junior told him in his sophomore year that it didn`t gave a time where it didn`t exist. Of course that can`t be true but the people here are extremely primitive.

It`s the same with _them_. Yeah nobody could answer who _they_ were. Was it one person or a group.  
_They`re magic, they`re the devil, the`re the government._ And the most popular one: _They`re god._  
Louis rolled his eyes and earned a slap. It sent him flying to the ground.  
“Lesson one little shit: Never question a person with a higher rank.” Louis didn`t forget the lesson.  
Louis comes back to reality when the wolf leaves with a last nod. He doesn`t has any other classes for the day so he decides to go home.

When he leaves the school ground he walks instead of taking the bus. They live in a really big town. One of the most interesting ones in America. Everybody comes here to pursuit their dreams. Most of them shatter.  
If you don`t find a job you have to take the shitty ones the rich offer you. And that means hard work. That means working 48 hours per week and nearly no payment.  
It means that the rich get richer and the poor get poorer. But not in his school. The boys or girls who come from a rich background are no more worth than the number on their phone.

And that`s what Louis really enjoys. He liked how Bradley Simpson, the heir of a big electronic company got fucked from his maid`s son. He likes that the victims can be what they want to be if they win the game.  
Louis lifts his head a bit. He doesn`t like to see all the busy people rushing along the sidewalk, he doesn`t like how they look at their watches and scream at their taxi drivers that it`s their fault for being late.  
So he looks down again and after fifteen minutes he reaches their apartment. He opens the door with his key and quietly steps inside. 

“I`m home he whispers.”, he hopes she doesn`t hear it but when he takes his shoes off of his feet and puts them next to the door they make a clicking sound against the parquet.  
“Louis baby, are you here?”, the voice of his mother sounds from the kitchen.  
“Hey mom, I`m home.”,he says louder and goes to the kitchen. He lifts the curtain which seperates their tiny kitchen (which also works as a dining room) and the living-room.

When he enters the kitchen his mother turns from the stove and comes to him. She hugs him close, chest almost forcefully colliding.

She pets a few time his hair before releasing him. She`s still holding onto his shoulders.  
“Hey baby, how was school?”, ahe asks and looks at him with her brown eyes. She`s a beautiful women, she`s a devoted mother, she`s…  
“Lou baby?”, she says when Louis doesn`t answer immediately. He smiles at her.

“Everything was like always.”, he says dutifully.

“How are your marks?”

“Like always, straight As and Bs.”

“How are you?”

“Good, thank you.” Then it`s over. She asks these three question everyday after school and Louis tells her lies. Of course the second one isn`t a lie per se nevertheless this aren`t his marks. He has the genuises to do the work.  
They have a special number that means that they can`t get bullied by higher-ups, excluding the phoenix, but have to do the work of everybody who has a number higher than eight.  
“I thought you have work today?”, Louis asks and sits down at the little table.  
“I have to go in half an hour but I wanted to eat with you and yours sister.”, she focuses on the stove where she`s currently filling soup in three bowls.  
After that they eat silently. His mother asking his sister a few question but Louis remains quiet. After he`s done he stands up.

“I have to do a few homeworks. Bye mom.”, he lies and takes a step in the direction of the cheap plastic curtain to leave.  
“Louis you can at least say bye to your sister.” His mother`s tone is neither strict nor nice so Louis takes all his power and turns around.

Everybody sees that his smile is fake.

“See you Lottie.”

His mom is happy.

§§§

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by the manga caste heaven. I recommend you to read it if you like yaoi.  
> And my English/French is not the best so I apologize for the mistakes.


	2. Let The Game Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don`t know much about how a high school works (the things from High school musical....haha) but this story isn`t a normal high school fic so it doesn`t matter that much :)

When he`s in school the next day and goes into the cafeteria with his entourage he goes straight to the table in the middle. Even if the canteen is full of people, the table in the middle is reserved for him and his “friends”. Somebody goes and and gets him food. This time a boy is waiting at his table: Luke, his companion.

A companion is like your best friend and almost as powerful as the phoenix. He controls the wolves and gives the tasks and so on. It`s to no interst for Louis as long as he does his job.  
“Hey Lou”, the blond smiles at him and hugs him close.

“I`ve heard you`ve fucked the newcomer. He must be a really nice piece if you`ve chosen him.” Louis smirks and sits down.

“Ahhh honey, don`t be jealous that I now don`t have as much time for you than before.”, he jokes lightly. If they weren`t in this high school the probably would`ve become great friends. But they aren`t in another school so the dreaming is meaningless.

He jokes and laughs with his friends and eat the pepperoni pizza when half through their break a hand pats at his back.  
“Excuse me.”, a soft voice asks. Louis knows who`ll he meet when he turns around.  
“Niall, amant.”, he notices cheerily. Then he motions to Perrie who sits on his left side to move a bit away. She does so without talking.

“Come and sit with me. And I hope you have some good news.”, his table chuckles. They know what happened yesterday.  
Niall looks like he would prefer to bite into a leomon but he sits down. When his butt hits the hard wooden bank he hisses quietly and Louis has to chuckle. The kid has a sore butt.

“I… will take your offer.”, he says after he sits down. Louis smirks again, slinging one arm around Niall`s shoulders.  
“I think you have to voice what you mean with “taking my offer” amant.”, of course he knows what Niall means but he likes to see him suffer.

“You…You want me to say it loud?”, Niall`s body goes rigid and his face flushes. Louis just nods. The blond looks frantically to his left and right but when he sees that nobody will help him he gives up.  
“I want you to fuck me.”, he whispers.  
But Louis and probably a few other can hear it and it`s enough for the moment.  
He gives the boy a kiss on his temple before he releases him.

“Good choice.”, he murmurs, “You will know when I need you amant. One of my wolves will come and get you or you get a message.” He takes out his phone and expectantly looks at Niall who looks confused.  
“Number!”, Louis voices and finally the blond understands. He whispers the digits and Louis saves the number under “Amant”.

“What is with my classes?”, Niall asks and now begins to fumble in his seat.  
Louis sighes. “Don`t worry you can ask for notes from one of the genuises, just ask somebody and they WILL help you and don´t worry the teachers won`t say a word.”, Louis then turns away from the blonde to Luke who observed them with interest.

“You can go now.”, he makes a shoo shoo gesture and ignores him.  
Niall slowly stands up and suppresses a groan. He can feel thousands pairs of eyes in his back. He hurries out of the room and goes straight to the bathroom. He checks tha cabines and when he sees they`re empty he begins to cry. He sits on one of the toilet lids and cries. Broken sounds can be heard. 

Niall puts one arm over his eyes and leans forward. He wants to scream, he wants to yell but then they would hear him.  
Instead he stamps a few time into the ground to show his desperation. It hurts so much. It hurts so fucking much. His chest hurts, his throat hurts. It feels like somebody used abrasive paper.

“I hate him so much.”, he sobs, “I hate this school. I hate this game. I hate thisIhatethisIhatethis.”  
He furiously rubs with his sleeve at his eyes.

But he can`t quit this school. One marginal reason is that nearly eighty percent who graduate at this school go to one of the best universitys of the world. Most of the times with a scholarship.

And the other reason which is way more important is that his parents signed a contract which said that if he schouldn`t graduate in this high school, they had to pay a big sum. A sum his parents couldn`t afford.

And they were so happy when they heard that Niall got accepted. They gushed about all the perks. Niall you have lessons with the most qualified teachers and Niall, they have echange programs where students can learn how it works in their partner schools.

Niall _was_ happy, the emphasis is on was. Now he wished he never have chosen this fucked up school.  
His crying dims a little till only little sobs are heard.  
He just has to stay strong.

§§§

He`s new in school. Not even two weeks but he already learnt the rules. And he was really lucky. The first few days he was sick and he looked like a half dead cat so nobody thought about throwing him a second glance.  
Nobody took him away like it happened with the blond kid. He saw it when after biology three boys and one girls came to his desk before he could leave.

The teacher didn`t even glance at them and hurried into to another class. Harry and a few others could listen to the words the kids said to the blond. At first he thought they were just bullies.  
“Hey, you`re probably new, right.”, it wasn`t a question. The girl who said it was arrogant and snooty.  
“I`m the devil of this school and hopefully you know what that means.”, After that they pressured him and told him something about the phoenix` new toy.

To say it briefly: [Harry](http://cdn.playbuzz.com/cdn/6e31cba1-b1b2-4b90-89af-fde2078bb883/b08a46d0-8455-4139-98b7-f4a6401305c2.jpg) was shocked. Of course he read like every other student who was either a freshman or came new to this school the sheet. And like every person he thought it was bullshit.  
But now it doesn`t seem like that and he had to grin at the thought. He liked games and he liked to play with human hearts.

 

So why shouldn`t he enjoy his last year of high school and become the phoenix.  
In the following week he tried not to wear any attentive clothes or style his locks. Most of the time he held his head down and it seemed to work. He sat in the corners of the classrooms and listened silently to what the people said.  
In nearly every conversation you heard the word phoenix or Louis.

“Louis.”, Harry tried the word on his tongue. He wanted to have him. He wanted to possess him. Louis Tomlinson was the present “king” of this school. He was either feared or loved. But mostly he was hated. So many people hated the guy.

_“He doesn`t do anything to control his wolves. They just take every person they please. It`s his fault.”_

_“Louis is the worst phoenix we ever had. Who does he think he is”_ and so on and so on. Harry himself had never seen this Louis but he heard so many rumors that it felt like he`d known him for long. He was beautiful, strong, fierce, brave, sassy.  
And Harry couldn`t help the smile when he thought about possessing this boy. Breaking his whole being and forming him into an obedient little pet.

Harry made up his mind. Next time the game played he would become the phoenix. Harry loved to play.

§§§

Louis as well as his friends had a break when their phones began to ring. And when every fucking phone wents off it can only mean one thing. The game begins. Louis checked the message which was seen every time you`d played it:

_The game begins. From now to the moment everybody in this school has a rank you`re previous card doesn`t apply anymore. Now you`re all equal. Everybody has the same chances to become the phoenix. Of course it is allowed to echange cards. The only condition is that you have to exchange out of your own free will. They will know if you physically forced somebody to change cards._

_Now what you have to do:_

_You have to search in the school little golden balls. The squad has hiden more than 2600 of this little balls. When you`ve found one you can see a number at it`s side. You type the number in the app in your phone and learn which rank and so on you`ve gotten. Then you can decide if you`re keeping the ball or if you try and find your luck elsewhere._

_If you decide to keep searching you have to put the ball on its original place. When you decide to keep it the rank is yours unless you exchange your card later on._

_May the luckiest one win._

But Louis doesn`t read the instruction. No he woud waste precious time. He stands up. Niall who`d he fucked the last weeks still reads the instructions.  
“Don`t forget amant. It doesn`t matter how high your rank might be. The only time were you definetively aren`t fucked doesn`t exist. Of yourse if you`d be the phoenix it would be different but that card is reserved for me.”, Louis smirks.  
“But you might not have such luck this time.”, Niall says a crinkle between his eyes. At this Louis has to laugh.

“You don`t think that this game really is fair, right?”, When he sees the confused gaze he sighes, “Look Niall. Nothing in this world is earned due to hard work or even luck. This game doesn`t give everybody the same chances. I for example love to bend the rules. I`ve told my wolves that if they would find the phoenix they have to give it to me.” and with that he leaves. He has to find the phoenix even if the chances that he does is 1 to 2600.

He rounds a corner and goes to the bathroom first. Many students run around, desperately searching a better card. Then he steps into the bathroom. A kid, he think it was Bradley startles. He holds a golden ball in his one hand a his phone in his other as if he wants to check the ball.

“Give it to me.”, Louis says bored.

“No..no you can`t force me.”, the boy who had not a year ago an ego bigger than his brain now looks like a frightened animal.

Easy prey.

“So I suppose you give me the ball and when it`s not the phoenix you can have it back. But when you don`t give it to me and later this day I find the phoenix I will organise a little gangbang with little Bradley as their slut.”  
He knows that his warning has worked. The rules say: no physical force. Well he doesn`t hurt the kid. At least only mentally.

Bradley meanwhile closes his eyes for a short moment and then gives the ball to Louis. He hates this boy. There was a time when they were friends. They both were wolves over half a year. Their gang was like family. Even if there were higher ups the wolves always cared for each other like brothers and sisters.

But then Louis got the Phoenix and Bradley got the mouse.

“Thanks so much Braddy but you can have it back.”, Louis says after checking the ball. Then as fast as he came he`s gone.  
Bradley sadly looks at the ball in his hand and types the number into his phone. After he presses ok he waits for the result. When Louis didn`t want this rank it`s probably a cat or a mouse.  
It makes ding and he watches at the screen. He wants to cry.

_Congratulations you`re the white knight._

He sinks down. His knees touch the floor and his jeans gets dirty but he doesn`t care. He clutches his phone tight. He`s a knight. One of the five special cards which come directly under the phoenix.  
H`s more than happy. 

“He can`t rape me anymore.”, he mumbles.  
Louis meanwhile skips along the corridors and searches in the classrooms. _Bradley`s probably happy that he`s the knight_ , he muses. Of course he could`ve kept the rank but that would`ve meant he had no chance to be king again. And he isn`t content with that. He needs the phoenix he wants the power. Nothing else matters.

And why is he so sure that he gets the phoenix? Because Louis is the most selfish person on earth. Either he finds the card or one of his entourage. Either way he will get the card.  
His phone vibrates and he looks at it while searching bewtween the teacher`s pult and the wall.

_Update: In the last half an hour 1587 ranks were found, phoenix still missing._

Louis shrugs. He supposes that everybody will have a rank in the next twenty minutes or so. He probably should hurry. He stands up and now rushes out of the classroom. He doesn`t want to admit it but somehow he slowly gets nervous.  
No, nono there`s still enough time. But after fifteen minutes and five worthless balls he doesn`t have the phoenix.

He got an update two minutes ago that 132 ranks are still open including the phoenix. He steps into the next classroom. It`s empty except a brunette is leaning at a window. The guy`s hair are curly and he`s tall. _Why didn`t I notice him before_ , Louis asks himself. The kid is a beauty.

“Hey you there. Give me the ball.”, Louis expectantly grabs at the ball in the kids hands but curly only makes a step to one side and Louis has to grab the edge of the window in order to keep his balance.  
He glances at curly who looks back. Very smug.

“I don`t think so, Lou.”, he says and types the number into his phone.  
Then multiple things happen at once. Harry smirks, Louis phones rings and Louis frowns.  
No. I won`t allow this. The ringing only means one thing. When the phoenix is found this special tone is heard.  
No, no, no, this insignificant boy hasn`t won the phoenix.

“Give me the ball.”, Louis voice is deep. His hands in fists. He can feel how his fingernails pierce into his skin. A uncertain feeling broods in his stomach.

“Oh, I don`t think so Lou.”, the kid shrugs with his shoulders and passes Louis. Without thinking Louis grabs the arm of the boy. He wants to pick the ball but he misjudged curly. The boy react instantly and shoots around, taking with his so much bigger hands Louis` small wrists. With his body he presses Louis against the nearest desk. A loud screeching when the table pushes along the floor is heard.

Harry presses his chest against Louis` and shoves one knee between Louis` legs. “I suppose you search another ball little phoenix. Or you will end like your little blond fucktoy.”  
Then Harry`s gone, leaving a heavy breathing Louis behind.

“How dare you.”, Louis bites at his lip. But as much as he hates the kid, he has to search a ball. And fast.  
A minute later and he tries not to break down. Even if he has two more hours he goes home. Everything he`d built up is destroyed. He sits down on his bad. His mother isn`t there. He couldn`t have endured here now. His shoulders sink and he props his elbows on his knees. In this hunched position he stays for hours.

How could`ve this happen. How could`ve he had everything and now nothing. He feels sick when he thinks about tomorrow but he doesn`t allow himself to cry.

He looks down his phone. The background is pitch black but in the foreground is a hand. And this hand holds a puppet on a string. The caption says: 

_The fool._  
It`s the worst rank you could`ve have, the red zero shows it. 

He falls to his side, doesn`t bother to change his clothes.

He`s the fool. 

§§§

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always motivate me to write faster :)


	3. A Piece Of History

_“Louis tu as dit que tu veux avoir le pouvoir. Et j`ai décidé d` exaucer ton souhait. La seule chose que tu doit faire est de…“_  
Louis awakes with a beating heart and sweaty skin in the next morning. He cracks his eyes open and literally crawls into the shower. It doesn`t help to chase away the bad dream. He doesn`t want to remember her.

But it helps when suddenly the water gets ice cold. What the fuck? He jumps out of the shower and rubs himself dry.  
“Mooom?”, he yells while squeezing into his tight blue jeans. “Moom why is the water cold?”, he asks when he goes into the kitchen. His mother sits there, a cup of coffee in her hand and stares blankly into nothing.  
He swears, his mother has one of these days.

He wants to turn around and quickly disappear but his mother must have noticed him.  
“Sit down Louis.”, she says neutral. That`s not good.  
“Ehhh, I have to…”

“I said sit down.” her voice isn`t loud but Louis shudders nonetheless. He sits down. She stands up and Louis knows what comes next. He turns his head away.

_It`s ok, everything`s ok._

The first blow hurts as much as the second and third. Never in his face. No his mother told him that his face is far too pretty to get damaged.

While she hits him she yells the words at him.

“It`s your fault that he left me. You insolent brat. Why do you even live.”

Now she`s breathing hard. Her hand is raised for the next blow but then she suddenly looks at her hand like it`s the culprit. A few strands of her hair hang before her face. Her once beautiful face is a mask of grief.

“Oh noooo, Louis babe. Is everything alright? Mommy didn`t want to hurt you, baby.”, her whole behaviour changes. She hugs Louis close and sways forth and back like she did when he was a baby.  
Louis just stays still.

“Mommy makes the pain go away.”, she kisses his head. “But you know that mommy had to do this right Louis?”, her soft voice becomes desperate.

“I know mom. It`s not your fault. It`s mine.”, Louis says and feels how his mother rapidly nods, -I probably should go to school.”, he softly wriggles out of the embrace and without looking back he goes to the door. His ribs hurt. But at least it distracts him from the pain in his ass.

“Louis.”, his mother`s voice is heard from the kitchen, “Say good bye to your sister.” 

He grabs his backpack and his jacket, slips into his converse before he goes one last time back to the kitchen.  
“Good bye mom.”, he says with half a smile. Then he looks to the place were his sister is supposed to sit: “See you Lottie.”  
His mom is happy.

[He](http://data.whicdn.com/images/74747525/large.gif) leaves.  
And when he sees the big iron gate from his high school he`s still brooding. Today doesn`t seem to be a good day for his mother. It`s not that she`s crazy. Nobody is crazy. She`s sick.

When his dad was still there it wasn`t this bad. He had his mother under control. It`s not like his mother is always violent. It`s just that somethimes she hurts him. The doctor diagnosed her with some weird sounding psychological illnes and prescribed tons of medicaments. But first of all they can`t afford the expensive pills and secondly his mother doesn`t want to take them.

“I won`t allow that some murderous chemicals kill who I am.”  
In the beginning Louis tried to talk to her. After all it was him who had to suffer but no begging convinced her.  
And then Louis dad left them, his _hero_. 

Louis thinks it`s understandably that he just had no power anymore. No power to control and care for the shadow of the woman he once loved. No the thing that really hurts him is that he left without taking Louis with him.  
When sixteen year old Louis came into the kitchen one day and saw his mother cooking the plastic bottles he knew something was wrong. 

It was the day he learnt for the first time that you could trust nobody. Before the words “You can only trust yourself.” sounded cheap to him. He thought that the people were naiv who thought like this. He thought that they only wanted to sound cool or mature. Now he knows better.

He goes through the iron gate. Nobody is there because he`s late. He puts his hoodie on. He doesn`t plan to let all the people get to him. Now that he`s the fool at least a few will try to use their power on him.

If Louis knew just how many people wanted to see him suffer he probably would`ve stayed at home.  
When he steps into class everything seems alright. And until lunch break everything stays alright. The only thing that happened is that his teacher wrote him down for being too late and he forgot to write the essay about slavery so his teacher scold him and he has to write twice as much.

He begins to miss his privileges but he can live with this.  
He walks along the corridors, now pushing through giggling and sweating teenagers. That`s annoying. When he was the king everyone instantly made room for him.

“Louis Tomlinson, wait.” a voice yells behind him. Normally Louis would hurry away, the guy sounds agitated but then he recognizes the deep sound.

He would recognize his voice everywhere. It`s slow and raspy like he overthinks every word he says. Like he plans to make every sentence a blessing to the world. And really when Louis turns around he sees the curly kid from yesterday. An unexpected anger begins to expand through his body. That little shit had taken the win from him.  
And against all better judgement Louis crosses his arms before his chest and lifts defiantly his chin.

“If that`s not curly.”, he says, “do you enjoy your playing.” The students around him stop instantly with what they`re doing. It seems as if everybody`s holding their breath. If this were a film they would begin to dance in every moment.  
But this isn`t a film and Louis knows this damn well. He doesn`t do more than twitch when the kid`s hand connects with his cheek.

His head whips to the right side and for a moment he doesn`t know if the ring is only in his ears or if it`s a phone which goes of.

“Oh, Louis you like to be sassy. That`s so endearing.”, curly says. The guys behind him snicker. Bradley is the only one who doesn`t laugh.

“Soooo.”, Harry rolls the word and then looks to the other students, “Everybody knows that you were the phoenix till yesterday, everybody knows that you`re have an ego bigger than your bum.”

Louis wants to punch the kid in the face. He flushes partly out of embarrassment, partly due to anger. It would be so easy.  
“But Louis? What is your rank now?”, Harry continues to mock. He knows that you have to reveal your rank when your asked. It`s one of the rules. So Louis breathes deeply and mutters with as much dignity as he can muster:  
“I`m the fool.” 

The reaction is immediately and he doesn`t like it. Most of the kids laugh but then there are others who whip their heads around and glance at him, licking their lips.

Curly is one of them. And Louis has enough. He balls a fist and punches the boy in front of him. The satisfaction last less than a second when he sees the dead look in the boy`s eyes.

He stepped a few meters back and rubs his chin but motions with his free hand to Louis.  
“I think I have give you a lesson in terms of behaviour.”

And that`s the moment Louis begins to run. He doesn`t regret the punch. The curly boy had planned something and with or without the blow he would`ve done it.

Neither does it mean that Louis will yield out of free will. When the first guy grabs him he tries to kick and hit but it`s meaningless. Two of them are enough to hold him down and together they pull him in Louis` room. Ok now it`s the room of curly.

The burly boys lay him down the bed. Wait? Since when is there a bed? And one of them binds his hands above his head and to the bedframe. Then they leave.

Louis wishes they wouldn`t. Because now it means curly and he are here together. Alone  
“If you touch me you`re dead.”, he hisses but the boy only chuckles and comes closer. He sits next to Louis and holds the kicking legs down.

“But isn`t this the same you`ve done with the blonde? What`s his name? Niall?” Louis stills. And only in this moment the situation he`s in gets into his head.

_Oh no oh no._

“No.”, he says loud, “let me go you freak.”, and he tries to struggle again. But it`s only short-lived when a second blow is sent to his face. Harder than the first. And Louis can`t but whimper. He automatically tries to curl into himself but curly holds his legs down.

He doesn`t want to get raped. He hasn`t earned it like all the primitive humans.  
“No.”, he whimpers when Harry begins to opens Louis fly. He sees how his jeans and boxers leave his body. Feels how the cool air hits his skin and creates goose bumps.  
He shakes his head.

“No, you don`t have to do this.”

But curly only chuckles and takes Louis soft dick in his hand. He presses softly. “Do you feel humiliatedLouis?”, He whispers and begins to stroke. Louis trying to press his knees together, “Do you feel embarrassed that somebody touches you here. I know you don`t like it how I have control over you. How I can cause you pain.”, he presses a bit to hard and Louis hisses,

“Or how I can control your pleasure.”, he fondles his balls and observes how Louis dick slowly gets hard.

“No, I don`t want that.”, Louis shakes his head and pulls at his ropes. He doesn`t want to feel pleasure.  
And since a very long time Louis feels fear for the first time. It`s an ugly feeling and it dirties every part of his body. He hates himself almost as much as he hates the smirking boy in front of him. It spreads through his body and mixes with the forced pleasure he feels.

“You look so good like this.”, the boy in front of him says, “Look so good at my mercy. And I think you`ll be the perfect pet.”

Louis can do nothing but see how the boy strips, his erection nestled in dark curls. He can do nothing but see how he positions himself on the bed between Louis` legs. Louis doesn`t know if he feels finger probing at his hole.  
But the sharp pain of two or three digits deeply buried inside him brings him back.

“Don`t say that you`re a virgin.”, the boy sounds delighted, “That`s just so much better. That means you will hate yourself even more after you`ve come from on my dick.”

The childish sound of his voice wakes the last resistence in Louis.  
“I will fucking nothhhh.”, he almost bites his tongue when curly`s hips snap forward. Louis arches his back, chest rising to the ceiling. 

He emits a chocking sound. He begins to tremble when curly moves. He lifts one of Louis legs and locks it over his shoulder, the sensations so new and so special. Curly moans with every thrust. But it fucking hurts. For a few moments Louis sees white. He hears nothing but he can imagine the grunts from curly.

After some minutes Louis somehow adapted. He doesn`t know if he would prefer the searing pain or this…this (good?) feeling.

The boy above him smiles when he sees that Louis begins to feel guilty pleasure.

“Louis you`re made for this. I bet you’re a little cock slut.” He only says it to see the beautiful boy flush even deeper.  
He could come right then and there but he doesn`t, he wants that Louis comes with having it the first time in the ass.  
He takes the now almost soft dick of the boy in one hand and begins to stroke. He likes to see the horror in Louis` eyes when he comprehends what Harry wants to do.

“No.”, he whispers again and shakes his head. Louis doesn`t want this. He sees with horror how he gets hard, how he wants to moan and groan but he reins himself and bites at his lips. But then curly hits that certain spot and Louis groans. He knew that men had the prostata and if you would stimulate it, it would feel like you would come even if you weren`t. But he didn`t knew the feeling was this intense.

Little barely hold moans slip out of his mouth and Harry`s smile widens.  
“Hey Lou, do you remember how I said that we should get you trained. How about we condition you so that you would come on command.”

Louis eyes widen. Is he _crazy_? He wants to say that the kid should go to a mental institution but when he opens his mouth nothing comes out. He`s too far gone in pleasure to form a coherent sentence.

“Ahh, I think that is a yes. How about we use the words “Little kitten”.” Well Louis now knew for sure that he`s crazy.  
And with a last few thrusts he would come. Curly sees it. He sees that Louis will come every moment. And when Louis is one his peak he really whispers the words:

“Come _little kitten_.”

They have no meaning for Louis. But he comes. It`s not because of the words but because he was a breath away from release and and curly had said the words to the right time.

Louis feels himself floating in a weird bliss. The mix of pain and force with pleasure and lust cause a weird feeling.  
It`s _disgusting_. And it`s also disgusting how Harry releases in his ass, without a condom and it just feels so dehumanizing.  
It`s dehumanizing that curly thinks he can train a human being to come when hearing a command. It`s dehumanizing to feel pleasure at the same time as cruelness.

But even if Louis wants to cry, he doesn`t. Harry can take his first time getting fucked, he can bind Louis and force him but he won`t take his will and pride.

And so he`s lying on the bed with bound wrist while curly observes him for a moment and finally takes his clothes and dresses.

“By the way, my name is Harry. Harry Edward Styles.“

“Ahhwww and I thought I could continue to call you curly, Harold.”, Louis mocks him.

”I suggest to not make me angry again Louis, you`re the one bound to the bed, naked and leaking my come out of his ass.”  
Harry knows he has hit a nerve and he likes it so much that it almost makes him shudder. He expects the kid on the bed to finally shut up so he`s even more surprised when it doesn`t happen. The kid really takes nothing.  
“You better unbind me you little fucker.”, he hisses, “so that I can punch your pretty visage.”  
Harry grins and takes a step in the direction of the door.

“I hoped you would learn your lesson but maybe I wasn`t clear enough.”, his hand is upon the silver knob. The metal cool on his heated skin.

“I will teach you a few lesson till I`m happy with you. And that means now you`re mine.”

“I`m not.”, Louis yells.

“Hmm then let me formulate it a bit different. How did you say it to your blonde friend? Either I will fuck you or everybody in this school will fuck you.” And with that he leaves. While going to his next class he hears screaming and shouting of his pet.

A skip to his step and a childish gleam in his eyes he walks along the corridors. He likes his new toy but it would be so much more interesting when he`d broken it.

§§§

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...it begins :)


	4. No Solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry cut his hair. I can`t believe it.
> 
> He`ll look beautiful <3

Louis can`t believe it and he probably never will. Curly or apparently Harry was crazy. More crazy than him and that had to mean something. He tried to wriggle out of the ropes but winced when a spark of pain throbbed through his wrists. They were sore and a few layers of skin were rubbed off. But the pain was nothing in comparision to the pain in his butt.

“Stay calm Louis, stay calm.” But how should he stay calm when Harry fucked him raw, called him pet, promised to make him come on command and left him chained to a bed.

Breathing is suddenly a lot more difficult. His future didn`t look bright. It would`ve been better if he`d kept the card of the white knight. For the first time in years Louis admits that _his_ ego was to blame, that _he_ was at fault.

But instead of dreading his stupidity he had to find a way out. Sadly nothing good came to his mind. Changing schools was out of question. He had no money and leaving high school all together wasn`t good. He would end like his mother. With the jobs nobody wanted to do or where you didn`t need your brain.

Furthermore he was in his last year of high school so one more year and he would never see them again.

_Good, that does sound wonderful, amazing but the problem remains._ There are so many people in this high school who wanted to see him suffer so asking them isn`t an option.  
“But I won`t give up.”

So the only option is to go in cognito. Be like the whispering ghost. He probably had to wear hoodies and hoods the next year and had to avoid everybody who as much as looked at him but then he should be good. Better safe than sorrow.  
He nods to himself.

“Time for me to go.”, he mumbles and rips at his arms. He ignores the little crack and the blooming pain and frees his hand. His thumb is probably dislocated and it hurts like a bitch but it`s nothing new.

When he remembers how his mother broke his arm it doesn`t even hurt as much. With a fast movement and loud pop the thumb is back in his right place. He stands up with wobbling knees. His butt hurts so much and it feels as if his leg muscles are cut through, like jelly.

He growls at the thought of Harry. He would like to leave him a note and say something to that little fucker but he doesn`t. If Harry doesn`t find a new reason why he should torment Louis then he might leave him alone.  
But the next day isn`t any better.

_Ok I just have to keep thinking positive. Yeah, I mean now I don`t have to endure the bitches and I can do whatever I want to do._

Louis shakes his head while going to his first class. Even if he`s trying to think positve it doesn`t matter at all. The truth is cruel and obvious: He`s the victim.  
And it gets worse. When he`s going to his seat he can see the daubing. Louis little whore, I will kill you. And _you fat pig_ adorn his desk. 

And if that`s not enough, none other than Harry fucking Styles is coming through the door. All conversaiton ceases while he`s going straight to Louis.  
They want to see what Harry`s planning.

With elegant moves and a smug grin Harry situates himself on Louis desk. Looking like Louis is a nasty bug.  
And Louis _tries_ not to feel like a nasty bug under his scrutinizing gaze.

“So princess, I don`t have time for talking, so I get down to business right away: You`ve left yesterday without my permission prin.”

“Don`t come me with princess curly.”, Louis spits while shooting daggers at Harry. He hopes that stupid curly will lose his temper but no such luck. Instead the smug grin even widens and a predatory glint begins to shine in his jade eyes.

“So you left without my permission, you`ve interrupted me and you called me curly. That are three punishments _princess_.”, Harry then crosses his legs and leans a little back looking at nothing like he`s thinking.

“So either you come during break into my room or I give the call that everybody can do as they please with you.”  
And with a last look he`s gone, sitting a few desks away and gets instantly swarmed. Louis looks at his back and wishes for nothing more than to hurt him.

Does he really believe that Louis will give up. He`s sacrificed far too much to let it end now. He breathes in and breathes out. It can`t get worse. 

But it can and it happens only a minute later when Mrs. Meyer scolds him more times than he can count.  
“Louis Tomlinson, maybe you should`ve payed attention a little more. If you don`t make any effort you`ll fail.”  
She humiliates him in front of his whole class but that isn`t what worries him. It worries him that his grades are this bad. He can`t have bad marks, he has to be good to get into a good college and not end up with a shitty job.

So he plans to go into the library instead of going to Harry. 

And it gets worse. True to his word Louis is free wild after the break. At first there are only the little jokes. Things like spitting on him or his things, ripping his books apart and pushing him into lockers. He endures it for two days when it happens: Before the third periode it gets serious. Louis is in the bathroom when Aiden opens the door.

“Here is the little cat.”, he muses and enters further. Behind him there are four other guys all bigger and probably stronger than Louis.

He thinks that they want to beat him and that would be ok. With pain he could live. But then when Aiden has gotten a grip on him one of the other boys try to rip his pants down. This one time Louis is happy for his big ass and tight jeans because if he hadn`t worn them he would be naked by now.

“Stop that. Are you crazy, let go.”, Louis yells while kicking. But another boy comes to help Aiden.  
“Hold still you little slut. This is exactly what you earn. I bet you said no to the phoenix because you want to get fucked.”, and he pushes again at his jeans and finally they slide down. And Louis face goes pale.

“Stop this or I swear I.. I..”, oh god he knows that he doesn`t sound serious but what should he do against five burly guys.  
For the first time the chance of getting gang raped isn`t totally impossible. _Noo, I don`t want to feel this weak, I don`t want this._

“Ple..please stop.”, he whispers. He never asks for anything he never begs.

“Oh is little Louis afraid.” He pushes him on his hand and knees, riping his underwear down. Louis shudders.  
“No don`t do this please. Stop it. W..what sho..should I do to so that..y…you stop.”, tears are forming in his eyes while a body shifts behind him. He hears the dreading sound of a zipper.

“Little phoenix gets his ass pound. I bet he likes it.” Hands are grabbing at his waist. Adding bruises to the ones on his chest from his mom and the light one on his face from Harry.

Now he almost wishes he said yes to Harry. Said yes to getting raped from him. Saying good bye to his dignity.  
“Pl…pease…please don`t do this.” He feels a warm body behind him and how something touches his ass. He feels sick when he`s thinking what that thing is.

Lou closes his eyes, expects the searing pain and the embarrassing humiliation.  
He waits and waits and waits. _Wh..what?_ He opens his eyes. The first thing he can see is the guy looking at the bathroom door. Louis follows his gaze, Seeing the black boots, the slim legs, the smug grin and the curly hair.  
Louis never felt this happy to see his rapist.

“Soo Louis, I see you`ve found someone to pound your little ass.”, Harry comes closer and crouches down in front of Louis.  
A hand reaches almost lovingly to his cheek, thumb stroking under his eye.

“So princess.”, he whipsers and leans to his ear. He hot breath lets Louis shudder.

“Either you will say that you want me to fuck you and punish you,or.”, he trails off, standing again. But he doesn`t have to finish his sentence. Louis knows what he wants to say. “Or I`m watching you getting fucked.”

Louis hates this. Harry knows best that he doesn`t let Louis another possibility. And even if he knows that Louis obediently chooses Harry he has to make it more humiliating by saying it.

He gulps even if it feels like fire. For the first time the position he`s in registers in his mind. Everything hurts. From his awkwardly arched back to his wound knees.

“Harry please fuck and punish me.”, he flinches at his own words and the chuckle from the five guys.  
“And why princess… why do you have earned a punishment?” Harry crosses his arms.

“WW…wha?”, Louis looks exasperated, anger replacing fear for a short moment. It dies when he sees into Harry`s face. Even when he`s grinning his eyes are saying that he will leave when he doesn`t say what he wants.

“I…disobeyed you.”

“And?”, he wants to die.

“I left without your permission and I called you curly. I`m sorry please punish me.”, he screams, voice hoarse from suppressed crying.

And with a single flick of Harry`s wrist he`s free. He almost falls chin first onto the hard tiles. He catches himself at the last moment. Then like a lighting he pulls his pants up and tries to stands. He wants to leave as quickly as possible.  
“Now in my room.”, is all Harry says. He knows that Louis won`t disobey, hell Louis himself knows it. He leaves, he rushes away and ignores all the looks of the students.

“Well Louis, now you know how it feels.” It`s the blonde. It`s Niall. He stands at his locker, the shy expression replaced with...with hate … No it`s stronger, Louis doesn`t look into his face. He can`t admit that Niall is right. Because he is.  
For the first time in so long he feels something like regret.

He disappears in Harry`s room to not see the terrifying look. He pretends he doesn`t hear the “I hope you`ll suffer”.

§§§

I believe that are three punishments princess. It would be so much better if you would`ve done what I ordered.  
Harry walks calmly into the room. The ever lasting grin still plastered on his face. –You should`ve seen your face when you begged them to stop.-, he chuckles cruelly. With one hand he grips Louis hair and yanks his head back. Louis is macking a chocking sound but can do nothing but obey.

“And it was so delicious to see you trembling and flushed at the ground. At my feet and begging me to punish you.”, If this would`ve been a romantic situation the tone of the voice would melt every women`s heart. But Louis feels sick.  
He doesn`t like the stinging at his roots and the hot breath at his jugular. Harry licks along his pulse point and then nibbles at the skin. 

“I will enjoy your punishment princess.”, he whispers before he bites down. Louis screams. He finally struggles. It feels like Harry had bitten a piece out of his flesh. He breathes heavy when he staggers a few steps away. He wants to bring as much distance as possible between them.

When he lifts his hand to the tender flesh he feels the wetness. Feels the warmth and looks at his hand. Blood. When he looks to Harry with an accusing look he sees the red substance on his lips. His blood. His blood which Harry`s currently licking away.

“Mhmmm, so bad little princess. I thought you would be good.”

And no Louis surely doesn`t want to tolerate the punishment Harry Styles, monster of D.E. High school has planned for him.

He should`ve known better than to come to school, he should`ve known better than to seek the phoenix card again, he should`ve known better than to rap…

Before he can go one step to stand out of Harry`s reach the curly boy is right before him grasping his small wrists and pushing him back. The calves hit the bed and he can do nothing to prevent the falling. At least he sinks into fluffy cushions.  
It`s almost like he`s paralized when Harry binds his hands to the headboard. He`s paralized when his jeans get yanked down and expects the stinging pain. But it doesn`t happen. Instead Harry leaves the bed and goes to one of the cupboards to retrieve a box.

He stares down at it with gleaming eyes while he mumbles:

“You know Lou, I won`t just fuck you.”, he giggles while slowly coming closer to the bed.

“You`ve earned three punishments so we have to do something so that you`re beautiful little head won`t ever think again of disobeying me.” He opens the lid.

“I know that you hope for something that hurts a lot in order to give you a reason to resent me even more princess.”, Louis slowly begins to think he doesn`t want to know what`s in the box, “So princess I`ve got the best punishment for you. At first this pretty thing will stay in your ass for one or two hours.” 

He shows a medium sized dildo. It has the slight curve of a banana and literally screams “I will hit you`re prostate”.  
“Don`t do that.”, Louis hisses.

But Harry continues to talk like he hadn`t hurt a word from the chained boy.  
“And while you`re fucked by this pretty thing you`ll wear this.” Louis gulps but he only repeats the words again.  
“Don`t do that.” His voice is a little meeker and sounds a little off even to Louis` ears.

Harry smiles at him, it looks kind of sad and doesn`t touches his eyes in the slightest. He pries Louis legs apart and slicks his ass. One and then two fingers are deeply pushed into his ass. It hurts.

“You`re probably asking yourself why I`m doing this.”, he suddenly begins to say casually as if his fingers aren`t knuckle deep in Louis ass, as if he isn`t planning to torture Louis.

“And I think since you`ll be my little pet for the next year I should tell you. I mean you probably think I`m crazy. We`ve never seen each other before and suddenly I come to this school and demand your submission.”, 

He stops the thrusting and picks the dildo up. He ignores Louis pleading look and with the same sad smile he pushes it in. Not slow, not extremely fast nevertheless way to rapid to adapt. Until yesterday Louis was a virgin and now this.  
And then Harry hits the button and Louis teeth shatter. It`s like nothing he ever felt before. It doesn`t hurt. No but the vibrations seem to reach every part in his body.

“Uhhhmmm.”, he tries to close his mouth to not let Harry hear his moan but it only successes half.

“The thing is I never had abusive parents or a bad childhood. No everything was wonderful. I have enough friends and money isn`t a problem princess. The reason why I`m doing this to own you. You should be mine completely.”

“You…y…pu`re ..ha…ha crazy.”, Louis tries to say with a determined voice but nothing but half broken words leave his mouth.

And Harry doesn`t seem impressed. “Shhhh princess.”, he leans forward and brushes Louis` hair away to kiss his forehead. It`s the gentlest gesture Harry showed him up until now and Louis is so surprised that he doesn`t even headbutt him.

“You`re just confused because you`ve never submitted to anyone. But soon you`ll have nothing and none but me to rely one.”

The blue-eyed boy wants to scream that he`ll never submitt (what the fuck is that even for a word) to anyone and that Harry is just crazy and that he hates him but he`s just that desperate that his mouth opens and closes without uttering a word.

“Now I will give you this.”, he holds the second item and shows it Louis who flinches away, “and then I will leave you for a little bit of time and you can overthink your faults.” Harry smiles at the boy under him. He wouldn`t have thought that the rape-threat would work as perfect as it had but now they`re here. The most beautiful boy, his princess, is at his mercy and has to obey his every wish.

Soon he doesn`t even have to force and bind him. Soon this beautiful angel would comply to his every desire. Harry beams at the thought and slips the thing over the now hard dick from his princess.  
“That cock ring should allow you to think of you`re faults and maybe I let you come as a reward.”  
Then he leaves the room and goes to his next class.

When the teacher asks where Louis is and nobody answers, Harry says that he`s absent.

“But I don`t think you should write down his absence Mrs McCall.”, he says whil looking at his fingernails. The teacher who currently wanted to write something in her little notebook stops in midmovement.

“No, no I think you`re right. It`s probably not necessary.”, she looks a bit frightened but then straightens up and begins with her lesson.

Harry`s more than pleased.

§§§

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I`ll always appreciate kudos and/or comments :)
> 
> And Harry`s mean but this is fiction so who cares ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	5. What To Do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I`ve decided to write longer chapters but at the same time it means I need a bit more time to write...well have fun with 8k words :)

Louis can`t take it anymore. He distantly feels how he arches and wriggles but it doesn`t help. The thing in his ass just gets deeper. He didn`t know that he was this sensitive. There are so many spots which cause spikes of pleasure. Or more a firework of pleasure.  
Another thing he learned is that people who are constantly tortured like this can truly go crazy. He thought it was just a joke.  
   
If he could come everything would be better. If that sweet release would hit he would stay sane. But he doesn`t come and Harry`s special toy prevented it. When he looked down he could see his purple cock and a tight cock ring which refused to let him come.  
   
But he needed it so badly.  
   
Please please need it needitpleasenee it please neeeed…it he doesn`t know if the words really leave his lips, he doesn`t know he just knows that he almost breaks. What can he do to make this stop. What what what He tries to think.  
   
_“Mon chéri tu sais que tu dois faire pour améliorer ta situation.”_ Nonono you won`t suddenly tell me what to do, never again, stay away,  
_“Mais Louis."_ , he almost feels her hand against his cheek like she`d done it thousand times before, _"La seule chose que tu dois faire pour finir cette situation est d`accepter.”_ , what, what should I accept. That Harry violates me, that I`m not a human being?  
   
He wants to yell. Why does she appear everytime he`s weak. Why can`t she stay in his nightmares and torture him there.  
And after more whispering advices she shuts up when the door opens. In the room is was fairly dim so the figure in the door frame looks like an angel.  
   
An angel which turns into the devil after a few steps. The silky voice hits Louis ears and washes over him.  
   
Maybe it will be over. Maybe he releases me. I won`t even mind him fucking me if I can come.  
   
“Have you learned your lesson princess?”, Harry closes the door and observes his pet.  
“Yesyeshhyeshh.”, Louis slurs, his tongue feels like paper.  
“Pleashhe Harrryyy. I should`ve not disobeyed youuu.”, he moans and his eyes roll back. Please this has to end. He can`t anymore.  
   
“Oh has my princess hurt herself.”, he distantly hears Harry say and then there are cool hands touching his and removing the ropes.  
A voice tells Louis to fight back. To kick and punch but instead he only whimpers at the cool touch.  
His skin which is on fire needs this cooling salvation. Lips brush against his hands but hold them in a firm grip.  
   
“When this is over Lou we will bandage them.”, he promises before releasing them. Louis tries to lift his fingers to his aching dick but Harry doesn`t allow it.  
   
“Ah ah ah princess. You don`t want to give me a new reason to punish you.” Louis whimpers but doesn`t go further.  
“Please Harry, please please please.”, he wants to hate himself for doing this but he just can`t. It`s as if every rational thought is blown out of his brain less the ones that occupy his release.  
   
“Princess, I think because you were this strong you`re first punishment is over. And I promise you you can come.” Louis hears nothing but “can come” but when he looks again Harry opens his trousers and turns a bit to Louis.  
   
“But before, you have to help me.”  
It`s the first time Louis has a dick in his throat. He feels dazed and most of it doesn`t register in his mind. From time to time Harry gives him instructions and he tries to follow them as best as he can because that would mean he can come.  
   
Harry on the other hand enjoys it so very much.  
When he came into this room he saw that Lous was a mess. His body covered in a slight layer of sweat and his purple cock standing proudly between his legs. A single drop of precome glistened at the tip. But the most beautiful thing were Louis` eyes.  
   
He saw no resistence. No.The bright blue color ceased to muddy grey one like on a rainy day and unfocused from time to time.  
Then it was easy to persuade his princess. He had to help him get from the bed and between his knees but his boy complied with his every wish.  
“Righ, right, exactly lik this Lou.”, he says while gripping the sweaty hair. “You`re such a good princess. Taking me so deep.”, and his hips snap forward.  
   
He hears how Louis gags, how he tries to swallow around him. He likes the tears in Louis` eyes and the dull expression. And all this together get him over the edge.  
He releases deep into Louis` throat who gets more and more humiliated. When he pulls away he wants to spit it out put one warning look from Harry and he swallows.  
   
He hates that he complies and his gruesome thoughts would`ve continue if not for the fact that Harry pulls him up and grabs his cock.  
“Ah, you`re so hard baby.”, he whispers and lays Louis down. He hovers over him. Louis thrusts into his hand, tries to ignore what he`s doing.  
   
He only wants to come.  
“When you come baby I want you to say the words.”, he stops instantly.  
   
“What word…words?”, he askes and curses his weak voice. But Harry only smiles like so often and brushes Louis` strands of hair out of his eyes.  
   
“The words I want you to come on command Lou.”, Louis eyes widen. No he can`t be serious.  
“Princess if you don`t say them I won`t let you come again. Do you understand me?.” Louis nods even if Harry`s crazy. This one time he will say them but he will never ever come when he hears them because. He makes this promise to himself.  
   
“Good boy.”, Harry kisses him on his cheek. “When I count to three you`ll say them and I will let you come.  
   
“One.” His hands grips tighter “Two.”, Louis mouth opens, “Three.” The moment the cock ring slides off he says the words “Come little kitten” and comes. He twitches and trembles and even blacks out for a few minutes.  
   
He can`t help but go completely lax. Every muscle in his body feels strained and sore. He wants to cry to yell, to scream but he`s too tired.  
   
Harry holds him close and slowly rocks them forth and back. And Louis almost snuggles closer but he resists and he`s happy that he resisted when he hears Harry`s next words:  
   
“That was punishment number one.”  
   
No no no he shakes his head no no no. He thought this was all. Wasn`t all this humiliation not enough for Harry?  
With his last energy he scrambles out of Harry`s hug. He falls to the ground but doesn`t care. He doesn`t care that he`s half naked when he crawls to the door.  
He lifts his hand to the door knob and almost touches the golden thing when the cringes. Harry started the vibrator  in his butt.  
   
Now it doesn`t feel as pleasureably. There`s a hurting spike to it.  
   
“Louis you better come back here or I double your punishment.” ,Harry says. But his calm voice betrays him. It`s not calm. It`s cold.  
   
Louis punches the ground. “Stop it stop it. Don`t you see that I can`t anymore. Isn`t it enough that you took my pride.”, he screams to the ground.  
He hears rustling and then strong arms surround him. He doesn`t have the strengh to push him off. Not that it would work anyway.  
   
“But princess. I`m doing this for you. I know that you´re confused but you`ll be so perfect.”, he whispers into his ear. He sounds so convinced.  
Harry scoops his princess up and brings her back to the bed.  
   
“Louis I give you two options. Either I`ll fuck you with your wrists bound to the headboard an that means you`ll be completely at my mercy or.”, his voice becomes smooth like silk, “or I show you how kind I can be baby.”  
   
Louis shakes his head. He doesn`t want to be chained again.  
“No rope.”, he croaks and sees the slightly nicer smile of Harry. It`s the one which almost reaches his eyes.  
   
He crawls to Louis on the bed and removes the vibrator. Louis hisses at the sensation. His ass almost feels weirdly empty. But not for long. It gets replaced with something so much bigger. When Harry pushes in he does it slow without any force.

And Louis has time to adjust. He likes it so much more than the rough fucking. He like it more how Harry slowly almost lazily pounds into him and whispers how good he is. He likes it more when he lets Louis come and he doesn`t have to say the words.  
   
He like it more when Harry says them.  
   
He likes it more, but he doesn`t like it.  
   
§§§  
   
Everybody who passes the room hears the noises. You don`t hear single words but you hear whimpering and screaming, crying and yelling. Everybody knows that their prior phoenix gets ravished.

Niall is one of the boys who stay before the room. At first he thought he would enjoy the screams and the pleading. He thought about how Louis would get raped exactly like him. But when he went to the bathroom afterwards and looked into the mirror, a ghostly pale face stared back. He gripped the porcelain rim and breathed deeply.

  
Oh god how could he think he would enjoy another person getting raped. He swore to himself that he would never end like Louis, like a emotionless moster who loved power.  
And now he almost became exactly like him.

“I mean I think I hate him.”, he says loud but as fast as the words leave his mouth he cringes. “No that is not right. I hated him but not anymore. Now he`s just…he`s just like me.”, Niall nods and turns around.  
He will just leave Louis alone, neither enjoy nor hate his suffering.

But before he can do as much as take  a step, the door opens.  
Five boys enter the room.

“Ahhh who have we here guys?” the boy who`s probably the leader smirks. “After we weren`t allowed to fuck little Lou how about we have some fun with this one.” Niall backs away but the burly guy just follows him.

“Stop, I don`t want this.”, Niall tries. It can`t be that as fast as he`s escaped the torture the next would begin.  
The guy grabs his arm but one of his friends stops him: “Wait Aiden. Let`s ask him what his rank is.”  
The Aiden guy shrugs and rolls his eyes.

“Yeahh, ok. So little boy, what`s your card.” he looks bored, like he just wants to fuck him already.  
Niall is shaking when he retrieves his smartphone and shows them his display with shaking fingers.

The reaction is instantly. Aiden releases his arm and backs away. He almost shrinks away as well as friends.

“Oh my god. I`m sorry. I`m deeply sorry, please forgive us.-, Niall`s  eyes widen when he sees them bow.  
“We…we didn`t know you were the angel.” And then they do the oddest thing Niall ever has seen. They lift their fists and shake them twice before touching their collarbones.

“It`s…ok I think?”, Niall shrieks, he`s just happy that they don`t touch him. He knew that the angel was a powerful rank but he just hadn`t thought about it when these guys barged in.

“No it`s not ok. You just wanted to force your superior to do something he didn`t want”, a voice sounds out and a guy with red hair enters the bathroom and slowly goes to the sink. Six pair of eyes follow his every move.

He turns around and smiles.”So if you don`t want that the word gets spread I would leave now.” Niall is a bit creeped out from the guy, but the big guys seem as frightened as well and that`s all what counts.

“W….We`ll leave.”, and they nearly trip over each other when they go through the door.

Red head turns to him and this time his smile is true. It`s not like one of these creepy smiles which everybody in this school seems to wear.

“Hello, my name is Ed.”, he stretches his hand out and Niall is too baffled to do something but take it.  
“T…thank you.”, Niall says while shaking it.

“Nahhh don`t thank me, thank him. He sent me a message to help you.”, his finger points to the cabines where no a brown-haired boy steps out. 

He`s rather small and looks a bit sheepish.

“Ah, thank you Edward.”, he says, “My name is Bradley. Bradley Simpson and I didn`t know if these guys would leave you.”, he steps from one foot to the other. “And I didn`t know you were the angel. So theoretically only the devil can take you.”

The boy looks nervous as if he`s expecting an attack at any moment. But Ed slowly steps to his side and puts a hand around his waist. The boy instantly relaxes.

“Sooo..Sorry I didn`t mean to bother you.”, Bradley says. “How how about we eat lunch…together?”, he sounds so unsure like he`s expecting Niall to lash out. But Ed just holds him a bit closer.

“I would love that.”, Niall says and he means it. In the month he`s been here nobody ever stepped in for him and now a boy who didn`t even knew his rank did exactly this.

Bradley lights up: “Really? I mean cool let`s meet in the canteen after this lesson.” Niall smiles softly. It seems like he isn`t the only one who`s gotten abused.

And really, when they`re later in the canteen Bradley, Ed and him talk a bit. 

[Bradley](http://technikerzentrum.net/TREBALLSWEB/vero%20pagina%20web/pagina2/bradley.jpg) is the white knight like it seems and Ed is his underling. When Niall asks what that means they tell him that every knight is allowed to have a person who`s does what they say and is most of the time at their side. As a quid pro quo they get protection and therefore are exonerated from their former rank.

“That means I was a cat before but the wolves or every other superior rank isn`t allowed to harm me. Well except the phoenix of course.”, Ed explains and shows Niall his phone. He sees a cat sitting on a roof and gazing at the sunset. But around it is a golden ring. 

“The ring means I get protected.”

“Oh wow I didn`t know such thing existed.”, he murmurs while eating a sandwich. For the first time he can eat in peace.  
They tell him how they know each other for years and even when their ranks where different they stayed friends.

Niall saw how Ed put an protective arm around Bradley who twitched at every fast movement and every student who would pass. They didn`t say it explicitly but they indicated that Bradley had a very hard year when he was new to this school and got the rank of a mouse.

“Could you explain to me what the rank _angel_ means?”, he asks them,”I mean I know that I probably have to be nice to everyone even the lower ranks but I`m a bit new to everything.”

“Ahhh right you`re only in this school like a month or so. Must be hard”, Ed says with sad eyes, “Well the angel is a special card. For one you`re right you have to be nice to every person. That means even mouses and cats…and and the fool. But there`s much more. You are the person who everyone can tell his sorrows and worrys without getting punished.

The only negative thing about your card is that there are two persons who..who are allowed to touch you.”, Niall can see the sadness grow in Edward and he sees how Bradley melts a bit more into his friend. “Of course the phoenix is allowed to touch you….  And the only other person is the devil.”

“Wh..who is the devil?”, his normally snow white skin is a waft paler.

“I think it`s Perrie? Bu…but don`t worry it doesn`t seem like Perrie will be the worst person who could`ve been the devil. She she`s mostly interested in…”

They chattered the whole hour and Niall enjoyed himself so much that he at first didn`t noticed the change in his surroundings.

But when every single student stilled and turned to the entrance he stopped as well. Bradley began to tremble and Ed had to hold him even closer and pet his head.

When Niall saw what frightened he gulped himself. He wished he had somebody like Ed. Somebody who would hold him close and assure him everything would get better. He wanted to cry.

Very slowly he saw how Harry Styles, the new ruler stepped into the cafeteria. He didn`t shudder at the triumphant smirk plastered on his face but at the boy at his side.

In the first moment he didn`t recognize the fiery boy with the ever styled hair. This boy barely could stand upright if not for Harry`s arm slung tightly around him.

Louis hair was a mess. No that wasn`t right. His whole appearance was a mess. He sways forth and back and nearly stumbled when Harry led him to the desk in the middle of the room where instantly the girls and boys shuffeld a bit away to make room.

He thought Louis would pass out but Harry whispered something in his ear and the boy`s eyes went wide. He looked around like it was the first time he noticed everybody staring.

He threw daggers at every living person in his proximity and hissed a “Mind your own business” even if his voice sounded weirdly weak.

Harry only chuckled and sat down. He patted next to him and to everybodys surprise Louis obediently sit down and didn´t move or flinch away when a long arm was put around him. The half dead look reappeared and he sunk a bit forth. His head resting on the tabletop.

After a while the talking resumed but everybody threw little glances at the pair. Even the ones who hated Louis were a bit confused.

What happened in these three hours in that room?

§§§

But Louis had so much worser problems. When Harry finally was finished with him he wanted nothing more than to sleep and forget. He never had orgasmed three times. He didn`t even know it was possible. But now he knew better and he knew that it hurt.

The line between pure pleasure and pur agony was so very thin and in the end Louis didn`t knew which one of those sensation he felt. He didn`t want to know. The only thing he wanted was to curl in a tight ball and maybe cry for the first time in years.

“Princess you were so good for me. So good.”

Harry whispered praising words in his ear while he patted him and Louis enjoyed it even if he stayed reluctantly.  
He learned a long time ago that the hand who would caress you would later slap. And Harry was no exception.

“Now baby I think it is time to eat some lunch.”, he stood up and buttoned his shirt up. He ignored the shocked expression from his princess.

“Louis I suggest you to make yourself presentable or you`ll go naked.” The threat obviously worked because Louis hurried to pull his jeans up.

He liked how his princess staggered when she tried to go. Louis had to rely on him. He needed Harry and it let little shudders run down his spine.

Like this they entered the canteen with hundreds of eyes to watch them.  
Louis was so out of it that he almost didn`t notice all the gawking people. But when he did he hisses at them and was pleased when some visibly flinch and finally turn away.

Harry put his arm around him and Louis doesn`t have it in him to disobey Harry. He just couldn`t take more. He would fight tomorrow or the day after, just not now.

§§§

The thing is when he comes home it doesn`t get getter.

“Hey baby, how was school?”. his mother sits on the couch and watches a TV-show. She has a little bowl filled with crackers and from time to time swings it to her right as if she`s offering a person the crackers.  
“Like always.”, the lie is just a bit more difficult than usually.  
“How are your grades?”

“Like always, straight As and Bs.” Oh god his marks are probably the worst he ever had. He nearly spluttered when he looked at the stuff they did in biology. How the fuck should he explain the resting potential in a neuron if he didn`t learn for at least half a year.

“How are you?”

“Good, thank you.” Then it`s over and he goes to his room.

“Louis.”, his mother call in the last moment and Louis grips the doorframe a bit harder. He knows what comes.  
“Greet your sister honey. You didn`t see her for so long.” She takes another cracker. Her chewing is abnormal loud. It hurts his ears. “We talked about ballet and I thought that maybe it would be good if I would enroll her in this one ballet school. It`s pretty popular.”

Louis lip twitches. 

He wants to yell at her that there isn`t a person, he wants to yell that they don`t have the money for that. He even had to quit soccer because his mom couldn`t pay for his gear. He wants to yell that he got abused in school AND at home and all she does it sitting there and eating.

Instead he closes his eyes and gulps all his hatred down. The knot in his stomach grows. He`s so filthy.  
“Mom that`s a wonderful idea but let me take her to the ballet school.” He knows that his mom is happy because she wants the two of them to spent some time.

He leaves the living room and goes straight into the shower. He showers cold. Like most of the time they don`t have warm water. But that doesn`t matter. He read in the internet that people after they got…got ra…touched did this because they wanted to get rid of all the germs and filth. Louis knows that showering hot has the same effect as showering cold because you would have to use cooking water to kill bacterias.

No the only thing which would make him clean was shower gel. That would make him clean. That would make him pure. That would make him untainted.

For sure.

He hopes when he goes to bed tonight that his mom won`t come. He gets disappointed.

He hoped that somehow Harry lost interest in him but he gets disappointed. He stays most of the time in the library where he`s mostly safe. He has to learn so much. Now that he`s got nobody to do the homework for him he has to do everything himself.

It hurts when he sees the Ds and Fs but the worst is the smug expression of his teachers. He knows that they mock him. He wants to scratch their eyes out and he has to claw at his desk to keep his body under control.  
But Louis was never the person to give up. When someone challenges him he will show them that he`s not the person  they`ve expected he would be.

And so he learns and learns in between his lessons and everytime Harry doesn`t call him. And Harry does call him. The guy is like a horny twelfe-year old. In the next weeks Louis learns a few more things about sex. About sex and the mysterious Harry Styles.

For one Harry still tries to make him come on command. Louis begins to despise the words “Come little kitten”. Harry likes to show his dominance, he like to show everybody that Louis is his and only his. Louis thinks it`s ridiculous.

When they go to Harry`s room and a person as much as ogles a bit too long at Louis Harry`s grip tightens and the sex that follows is filled with Harry growling “Louis you`re my princess. Mine.”

Louis doesn`t answer and lets himself get fucked. He can`t help but most of the times he enjoys the sex. It would be better if Louis wouldn`t like the mind blowing sex but Harry lets him come every time. Sometimes even more than once.

Before “Harry`s time” Louis saw sex as a thing to relieve himself. Now he sees sex as something that taints him. With everytime he hates himself a bit more. He didn`t thought it would affect him that much. Only when he found himself in the shower furiously rubbing at his bleeding skin he recognized that he didn`t want this.

He learned that Harry was some rich and spoiled brat. His father had some pretty big company and his mom had her own design label. Harry was the kid which had hundreds of toys and didn`t like to share.  
Or at least not yet.

Sometimes during their “love-making” Harry whispered how he would enjoy it so much seeing Louis getting fucked. Getting his ass pounded by another person while he himself would enjoy his throat. When he saw Louis shocked expression he cupped his chin and kissed his lips. _Not yet princess. Don`t worry, not yet._

Another thing he learned was that Harry liked it when Louis gave him a reason to punish him. And Louis gave him reasons. He didn`t show up to their meetings or didn`t answer messages. He tried to kick or bite Harry and refused to say the words when he came.

The new methods Harry used rapidly beat all resistences out of Louis. The cock ring was one of his favorite toys.

Harry explained that it wasn`t a 0/8/15 toy but one which reacts to pressure. That means if Louis would wear it and he would need to come the ring would tighten. But then the ring would loosen a bit to not cause any permanent harm.

 

“That means I can use it on you for hours.”, Harry giggled at Louis pale face. “You won`t dare curly.”, Louis says and he knows that Harry hates it when he calls him curly. The following classes he sat with a vibrator and a cock ring in class and cursed his stupid mouth. He didn`t dare to mouth off after that.

Harry liked how he was slowly breaking Louis. He saw the changes in his behaviour. At first he furiously resisted to go with him into the canteen and refused to listen to Harry. Now he sat next to him and leaned into Harry`s touch. There was a time when Louis slapped his hand away but then after one week or so he would suddenly flinch or even look a bit startled. Now he accepted the touch which satisfies Harry immensely.

He enjoyed his time so much. People if they liked him or not were  nice. He would select certain people to sit at his table with him. 

But  with time he realized he didn`t like people who wanted to crawl in his ass or people who wanted to use him. No he wanted people he could trust.  
Therefore he began to observe.

“Hey you, aren`t you the white knight.”, he asks a brunette. He saw him and the red-head with Louis old fucktoy sitting in the big cafeteria. The fakenness was absent which made Harry curious. Maybe he should invite them to his table.

He needs some fun when Louis is absent. His princess didn`t like to sit in here very often so Harry complied this one time.  
He asked one of his wolves to observe his angel. He was suspicious that Louis would plan something but when the wolf reported that Louis only sat for most of his free time in the library and stuck his nose in school books he was surprised.  
Not that he cared, he just was surprised.

The white knight looks up. Nothing more. His mouth is wide agape and he looks like he would wishes the ground would open and swallow him up.

It`s the kid next to him who answers: “Yes, that`s Bradley and I`m Ed.”, He holds his hand out and when Harry takes it the redhead squeezes lightly.  
“Hello, I`m Harry.”

“Oh we know who you are. It`s nice to meet you.”, Ed is the only one speaking. Both Bradley and Niall try to make themselves as small as possible. And that`s just perfect for Harry. He prefers people who fear and respect him instead of people who try to gain something out of their acquaintance.

“So I wondered if you three would like to come and sit at my table.”, it isn`t a question and he doesn`t need to look back to know that the three are following him.

And from then on they sit at his table. Harry learns that Niall and Bradley enjoy talking to each other but nobody else but Edward. They flinch every time somebody make a hurried movement. The same flinch he`s seen Louis doing.

When he talks to the two either they give him short answers or Edward talks to him. But Harry doesn`t give up. He needs people he can trust. And therefore they have to trust him. And when the perfect opportunity arises he gladly takes it.

“Hey Niall, did you do what I asked of you?”, a voice arises when Niall wants to bite in his sandwich. He hasn`t eaten anything today and therefore is grumbly. But when he turns around to say that he wants to eat the words die on his tongue.

It`s Perrie. The first week after the game she didn`t even look at him and Niall was happy. He knew that he had to listen to her even if he didn`t want to. The angel (the good) was slave to the devil (the evil).

But he lulled himself into a false sense of safety. Niall thought that after Louis, nobody could be worse but like always he was wrong.

It wasn`t Perries fault per se. No she was just a broken doll. And now she needed somebody she could break.  
She didn`t touch im sexually which should be relaxing. It wasn`t. She liked to have complete control over somebody because she herself had none. The constant asking for things at every fucking time wasn`t awful. But the beatings were. 

It was nothing severe, nothing where anybody looked twice but for Niall it was. A slap here a scratching with long nails there. She liked to draw blood even if it was only a few drops.

He didn`t like it. Not at all.

“Sorry Perrie I have your homework, I wanted to give them to you after lunch.”, he answers dutifully. Bradley, Ed and the phoenix are watching him. She wouldn`t do anything in front of them, would she?

And like so often he was wrong. He could see how her smooth face twists into an ugly grimace and how she lifts her hand.  
The slap resounds in the canteen and a dead silence follows. Niall doesn`t know what is more awful. The pain in his cheek or the humiliating action. He stands up with shaky legs. Well at least he tries it. He wants nothing more than to run into the bathroom and cry a while. Like everyday but a hand holds him back. Niall looks between wet whimpers to Harry who`s holding him.

His grip is tight but Niall knows that he`s holding himself back. He can see it in his eyes. In this moment Niall`s afraid. Afraid like terrified. 

Not of Perrie though but Harry Styles. He`s never seen such a honest face full of rage. If you would look at the boy you would see a neutral expression almost bored but when you would look into his eyes you`d see the intent of murder.

“Please sit down Niall.”, he says and a cold shudder runs from his heart to the tips of his fingers. Nevertheless he sits down.  
“I suppose it would be best if Perrie here would apologize for her disgusting behaviour.”

Perrie flinches back. Literally everybody flinches.

“I..I but he..he was…”, she tries and Niall is surprised that she has the guts to argue with him.

“Perrie I think I said something. So now I tell you how it is. You disturbed me and slapped one of my friends. I don`t like it when somebody touches my toys. So either you apologize and my companion can decide for a suitable punishment or you apologize and I decide. You choose.”

Nobody doubts how serious Harry is and Perrie lets her head hang and meekly says how sorry she is.

“Good now go to Luke and he`ll take care of you.” The words take care sound like “torture you” out of Harry`s mouth but Perrie does what he says. A soon as she`s done Harry releases Niall`s wrist which probably will have a bruise by tomorrow and turns to him.

“I hopes everything`s ok. If she should bother you again please tell me. That isn`t right what she was doing.”  
A person who wouldn`t just seen how cold Harry is would melt at his words. They sound sincere and true. And Niall is thankful. He really is.

But then there`s the voice who tells him that he should stay away from Harry. And even if he smiles and thanks him, he worrys. But what should he do? Either he lets Perrie continue to torture him or he`ll stay in the shadow of the monster and stays safe.

It should be obvious which he chooses.

§§§

When he walks on the school grounds everything is quiet. He likes it. It`s as if everybody`s still afraid of him. And they should be. The sad truth though they`re probably quiet because they pity him. Then the quiet murmuring starts. They call him the “clawless kitten” and Louis hates that he theoretically has to agree with them so he won`t.

The other reason why he hates the word is a completely different one. He ignores how his dick twitches at the word. He ignores how he imagined Harry`s deep voice saying them.  
Even after almost six weeks he`s still him.

That`s right he hasn`t changed. Harry can`t change him. His grip on his backpack tightens when he things about Harry. The thing is: Before he wasn`t safe at home and school was the only place were he could live his dream, where he could be in control. But now even that is taken away from him.

He has to jump at his every command and that’s the reaons why he currently isn`t sitting in the wonderful cozy library and eats a muffin Mr. Hales the nice librarian gives him but is on his way into the canteen. To Harry.

“You should eat from time to time with me princess.”, he said while pushing his dick in Louis throat and stroking his hair.  
And after a bit of a fight where Louis ended up with a cock cage around his dick he complied. He slowly enters the cafeteria, hoping nobody notices him and goes to the table in the middle.

Harry`s eyes light up when he sees him and Louis has to suppress a sigh. He observs Harry for a moment. Today he wears a casual shirt with a deep-blue tie. On any other person it would look ridiculous. Sadly Harry is not every other person.

“Sit down princess.”, he says and pets on the hard wooden bank. “Don`t call me princess.”, he mutters and sits down. The hard hand which sueezes his neck forces him to arch back.

“Louis what did I say.”, the voice is low and dangerous and Louis tries not to whimper. “Sorry.”, he gasps, “I shouldn`t have said that.”, the hand gives a last squeeze before it lets him go. Louis rubs at his neck and pouts. That hurt.  
Harry laughs and gives him a kiss one the nose. “It`s your own fault princess and now eat your macaroni and cheese.” Louis turns away from Harry to see a hot plate filled with delicious pasta before him. He hadn`t eaten all day because their fridge was empty except for green beans.

Then he looks up and wishes he hadn`t. His eyes meet with Niall`s. What does Niall her? It couldn`t be that Harry and he are friends? Uhhhh that`s an uncomfortable encounter.

Louis is no person who`s often speechless but this time he doesn`t know what to say. And what is appropriate to say in this situation. “Sorry Niall that I raped you but now that the same happened to me I know how you feel.” That would be the understatement of the century. 

In the last weeks when he lay in his bed and couldn`t sleep that good brcause all his past doings would occur before his eyes and torture him…

The truth was he couldn`t describe how sorry he was and he knew that the blond probably hated him to the core. The last statement “I wish you will suffer” echos in his ears.  
So he does look away. He wants to go. Does Harry do this on purpose?

“Hello Louis, long time no see.” Louis turns his head to the left. Oh god who`s this now?, he thinks and dreads to lifts his eyes. 

“Ed?”, he asks and blinks a few times. He hasn`t spoken to the guy in almost two years. Well since Louis grabbed the card of the ghost. With Ed he mostly had positive memories and he feels himself light up. Harry besides him stiffens.

“Oh wow, I haven`t seen you in so long.”, he gushes and forgets almost everyone. He leanst a bit to the left to talk to him better but Harry puts and arm around him and pulls him aginst his side.

“You should eat princess.”, he says and takes the fork with a bit macaroni and cheese. He holds it in front of his mouth. “Open up princess.” He smirks when Louis (without hestiance) opens his mouth and wraps his lips around the fork.

He`s trained his doll so good.

“Do you like it?”, he asks and smiles when Louis nods enthusiastically. Louis really likes the food. Normally the cafeteria only has some cheap convenience product but it pays to be be the king of school.

He takes another fork and sees the smile which almost touches Harry`s eyes. It only appears when Harry is pleased and completely content.

When half the food is gone Harry gives him the fork so that he can continue to eat himself.  
“I`ve got to go but I see you this afternoon.” Louis instantly stops. “What? What do you mean? We don`t have any classes this afternoon because tomorrow is the school festival.”

One day in the year their school plans a really big festival. The students plan a musical, food stands with hot dogs, ice-cream and crepes. Many kids from elementary schools visit with their parents to decide if they want to go to D.E. High school.

Of course not every student has to be present. For example the other years the phoenix and his friends just enjoyed the day by themselves. Louis thought that tomorrow he had a day off.  
Away from Harry.

“I plan to take you home babe `cause today we don`t have that much time. You`re waiting at the school gate ya here me.”, he kisses Louis one last time and goes. He lets a pale boy behind who pushes his plate away, suddenly not so hungry anymore. He doesn`t want to go to Harry. Who knows what he`s planned. He won`t have any power at his house. And Louis doesn`t want to admit it but lately he feels like something breaks in him and Harry will completely destroy it and  turn him into his personal doll.

“H..hey Louis…everything allright?”, a new voice asks. When Louis looks up he sees Bradley. Oh he probably sat the whole time there but Louis just didn`t notice him. 

“Ahhh Bradley. The one who is the white knight.”, Louis says and his voice sounds mocking even if he hadn`t planned it. After all Bradley isn`t at fault that Louis didn`t take the card. Well Louis shouldn`t have forced him to give him the ball in first place.

“Y..yes. I..I`m sorry.” Louis who crossed his arms and stubbornly looked like god in personification stops. He lifts one eyebrow: “And why should you be sorry? Wished you had given me your card?” he huffs, “I don`t think so Braddy.”

“Noo, no I didn`t mean it like that. I meant I`m sorry that..that you have it this hard.”

“Don`t say that. You`ve got no idea what he does.”, Louis points in a vague direction. “You don`t have to spread your legs.”, and he stops, his heart is beating a mile a minute.  
It doesn`t seem like it wants to calm down. What had h  
e just said? Bradley knows exactly how he feels. Louis shouldn`t talk to him like that. He was fucked the first week he came to this school. Louis wanted to persuade himself that he earned it. He is the heir to an electronic company and therefore has everything. His parents would buy him a car if he wanted, he had servants, money and a future.

But Louis is wrong. Bradley was never an arrogant, spoiled brat. No, he came to this school and not three days later the son of his maid, who was a wolf at that time took him. And Louis curses himself that he yelled at him. He flexes his fingers and tries to ignore the white noise in his ears.

Without further thinking he apologizes. When he sees how Bradley`s and  Ed`s eyes widen he looks away. They didn`t thought that Louis Tomlinson the cruelest phoenix ever known would apologize.

Bradley in contrast doesn`t know if he likes the tired look on Louis` face. Dark circles accentuates the deep blue.  
He looks like himself not a month ago and Bradley looks helpless to Ed and then to Niall. Niall nods to him and wears the same shocked expression. 

Uhhh when even the boy who got used by him looks  like this it can`t be good.

“I will go, excuse me.”, Louis says and stands up. He sways for a moment before he finds his balance. Then he grabs at his head as if to expect a new headache.

“Louis, wait.”, the blonde says. He looks a bit hestiant but then straightens up.

“How about we..we..ehhm we meet sometimes during lunch break?”, he sounds so vulnerable that Bradley wants to scoop him up and caress his cheek. Please say yes Louis, please say yes. But the boy looks a little lost. It`s as if he has to decide if Niall is serious or just makes a cruel joke.

“I..I`m I don`t like it here, sorry.” Niall looks devasted and Louis flinches. How can the blonde ask him to eat together after he`d done such cruel things.

“But if you like…if you like to go to the library I`m probably there.”, he doesn`t know if it was the right thing to say but when he sees how Niall lights up he almost smiles. It`s beautiful. He distantly asks himself why he never saw his smile but the answer should be obvious.

“Ok, that`s nice, then we`ll see you.”, Louis nods and goes away. He doesn`t feel well when he thinks about this afternoon. He goes into the bathrom and tilts the toilet seat up. 

He kneels down. He feels just so sick. He doesn`t know if he has to throw up. He just kneels there, both hands on the rim of the toilet. Sweat forms on his forehead and cramps stomach cramps. He feels so sick.  
When he leaves the bathroom half an hour later it`s without the macaroni and cheese.

§§§

“I can`t go with you Harry. I`ve got homework and all that shit.”, Louis tries to reason with Harry. They`re currently standing in front of the iron gate and Harry holds on to Louis` hand. Louis who tries to rip it out of the iron grip.

“Louis I suggest you to still. My patience is this short before it snaps.”, he growls and shows Louis two fingers with a miniscule gap.  
The blues eyes widen but he stills. He just can`t go to Harry`s house. To say it simply: He`s afraid. He`s frightened what Harry might do. 

There is another reason why he`s frightened but he doesn`t want to waste one single thought about it. But now standing there with students ogling them he can`t do anything to prevent this ´idea´.

He`s afraid that today he`ll completely break. There`s no denying that in the last weeks Harry had done a pretty good job with it. It seems af if he uses some lovely mind games. Of course he was mean, he slapped him or hurt him, but it was never severe, and it wasn`t often. Then there were times he was extraordinary nice. These times confuse Louis way more than the brutal ones. He would give Louis little kisses and go slow.

He would stretch him while placing little licks and bites all over his body. He would prepare him until Louis almost whined or yelled at him to already shove it in. And when he`d done it he wouldn`t ravish him like the monster Louis thought he was. No he was slow and soft. He wasn`t demanding, his eyes hadn`t these soulless hue in them. 

He would make love to Louis and Louis hated that he enjoyed these moments. That he absorbed it like a sponge and remember these special moments every night before he fell asleep.  
He`s afraid that he loses himself to this boy.

“Louis come on, James is here.”, Harry tucks at his hand and shows him a car. Ok it`s not a car it`s a fucking limo.  
It`s the dream of every person to drive in this thing. It smells like rich leather and champagne when they climb into it.

A soon as Louis sits comfortably (next to Harry who hasn`t let go of his hand), he falls silent. He doesn`t know what he should talk about. He doesn`t want to learn more about this boy. Uhh he doesn`t want to meet his family which was probably more crazy than Harry.

Well, after all they educated Harry so he had to learn from somebody how to be this...this cruel.

Louis didn`t knew he sighed before he feels Harry`s eyes on him. Louis just looks away and tries to untangle their hands but Harry just pulls him nearer. Now he has to lean against Harry and this is how they spent the rest of the drive. Harry plays with his phone with one hand and embraces Louis with the other.

And then they`re there and “holy fucking shit you live here?”, Louis asks surprised when they enter the biggest estate he`s ever seen. A big garden with neatly cut trees and a fountain.

And you can`t oversee the house-[mansion](https://images.trvl-media.com/hotels/1000000/870000/862800/862714/862714_80_z.jpg). Louis hated it from the moment he saw it. He hated how two expensive cars parked in front of it and how the black marble must`ve costed thousand of dollars.

It`s not that he`d done anything different if he`d had money, he just hates that Harry has it. That he`s rich and popular and beautiful…and the phoenix. Louis had nothing but the power in his school. And now he has nothing and less.

They enter through a heavy wooden door and Louis curiously eyes the furnishing. Every piece looks like it`s more worth than their whole apartment but one thing is weird.  
It`s silent.

Not a single noise is heard except Harry who`s removing his boots. When Harry sees his confused face he smirks.

“You haven`t thought that I would bring you here when one of my family members was at home  right.” Wow that hurts and it hurts more when Harry chuckles. “Princess, I don`t show my pets to my family. You`re not _that_ important.” And with that he goes to one of the four doors. 

Louis follows him: “Well normaly at least one person would be at home and greet you Harold.” Louis sasses back and sees how Harry`s shoulders stiffen. But then he shrugs slightly and enters another room. 

When Louis follows he sees a kitchen. Well it`s the biggest, most beautiful kitchen he`s ever seen. It`s all marble and granite and sooo big. Louis would like to cook here even if he could barely make an omelette.

“Well, my sister`s currently studying in France.”, he goes around the kitchen counter and looks into the cupboards to retrieve the things he needs, “And my parents are in Chile.”  he looks thoughtful, “Well or they`re in Monaco. But that doesn`t matter princess `cause we have the house to us and I`ll will enjoy it.”, the false grin is back and with this Louis` fear.

“Well but before that you`ll cook.”

“I …and cooking. Well the only thing I can make is chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with mashed potatos.”

Harry smiles: “I`m waiting.”  
   
§§§

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Niall is a sunshine.  
> 2) Sorry for all the mistakes  
> 3) I won`t bite so leave a comment or kudos :).


	6. Step By Step

The afternoon was surprisingly pleasant. Louis doesn`t understand why Harry is this nice but he decided not to question it. Sadly like all the good things this as well has to end.

It happened when Harry and he sat at the kitchen table. Louis heard a beeping and Harry looked at his phone. His brows furrowed and he went out of the room to talk to someone.

After five minutes he came back. Louis couldn`t identify his expression but suddenly Harry tried to touch him. Out of nowhere and Louis panicked.

“Don`t touch me. Stay where you are”. He jumps off of the chair an flees behind the kitchen counter. In his despair he grabs the first thing he sees, a kitchen knife. With shaky hands Louis holds it in front of his small body. It gives him more confidence even when he trembles. He doesn`t know why he`s so stupid and grabs a knife.

With a slightly stronger voice and with a little angry spark in his blue eyes he growls:  
“I said _don`t touch me_ or do you want to lose a finger.” But Harry just smiles. It feels like he`s the one with the weapon. And in some way or the other that`s right. He has control and they both know it very well.

Therefore it`s irrelevant if he`s the one holding a knife or a flower. And Louis knows it. Nevertheless he can`t accept his situation, he just can`t. He should be the one who`s playing with people, who hurts them even if he learned that`s not right. He has to think of Niall and shakes his head to clear his dark and regretful thoughts. Now is not the time.  
“Princess I give you this one chance to rethink your opinion. Come here.” He extends his hand.

Silence. 

One of them smiles and one of them becomes wary. _Should he really offend Harry?_ He doesn`t have time to settle his inner turmoil before he sees how Harry leaves the couch in one elegant swift motion. And in the next moment he`s in front the fragile figure and holds the kitchen knife. 

“Harry”, the little yet beautiful boy whispers and feels the warmth of the other body pressing against him. He lifts his gaze. Slowly. 

And the moment he meets the other`s face he wants to run away. Run away and never come back.  
But a hand grabs firmly onto his chin. He`s forced to look into the green orbs. The warm green stands in complete contrast with the soulless glare.

“Louis what did I say?”

“I must not disobey you?” The other says with nothing but fear written all over his face. Harry likes this expression. It`s like his little cat knows what will come. He bends down and whispers into the ear of the young boy.

“That`s right Louis. You can`t disobey me, you have to listen to my every word. But…”, the grip on his chin tightens and Louis hisses, “but look what you`ve done?”

It`s pure irony. His voice sounds like everything he does amuses him. And maybe that`s right. Louis shudders. He cannot hide his expression. The only thing what was left of Louis after Harry tried to break him was his pride and his ever neutral face. But he just can`t hide his horror anymore. Now even this is about to get taken away from him.

“And what happens when you disobey me?”

Louis knows it but more importantly: Harry knows it. _He just wants to play with me. He wants that I say it loud. But not this time,_ he thinks, _not anymore. He is Louis Tomlinson. He is the one who is feared. He does not belong to Harry Styles._  
“I do not belong to you Curly.” 

His voice sounds pejoratively. The last time he used the nickname he got slapped.

But he doesn`t give Harry the chance. He pulls his hand back, out of his fingers and goes away. Unfortunately he doesn`t get further than three feet. 

Not even two steps until he feels his wrist grabbed in a vice like grip and gets swirled around. He just gets a short look into Harry`s eyes before he`s shoved down the counter. His face makes a loud slapping sound and pain elicits in his face. At his neck he feels sharp nails digging in his soft flesh but all that is irrelevant. 

Irrelevant.

Irrelevant.

Because after he had seen the look from the monster he wants to apologize, wants to beg, wants to do everything to calm the man down.

“H…Harry, please I`m so sorry. I don’t do it ever again, bu…”

That is all he can say before he feels the hand at his neck tighten, chocking him.  
“Quiet.”

The voice is near his ear. Soft so terrible soft. But Louis knows that Harry`s not calm at all. He is angry, so fucking angry and Louis knows what that has to mean. Oh god why did he disobey him. He feels a warm wetness at his ears . The tongue of Harry licks along his auricle. 

“We will have so much fun”, he whispers before he bites down until he draws blood and and earns an exquisite cry from his little cat.

In the next moment he loosens his tie and wraps it at first around Louis` hands an finally fastens them around a pole. Perfect. He will have so much fun.

“Louis you won`t disobey me after this ever again. I thought I`d gone easy the last week but you just behaved so good princess.”, he says with a growl and pulls the jeans from the tight ass. Louis shakes his head.

“I will not but please don’t do this.” He faces the counter and doesn’t see the wide grin of Harry.

“Oh princess. It`s not your fault. I just was a little bit too careless. It`s not your fault.” He trails his hands along the two now naked buttstocks. Circles little lines which let his little cat shudder. And in the next moment he moves forward. Lets his cock embrace the warm moist heat. Izaya cries out. It hurts.  
“It hurts.”, his voice is shaky.

“I know my little cat. But you know that this is your punishment. You shall not disobey me. And today you haven`t once but twice.”

“But ...no preperation....no lube.”

Louis tries but doesn`t get the answer he desirers. Instead the man behind him pulls out. Slowly. 

One would think that it would ease the pain but no, it feels like he is split into two. It hurts it hurts. And it worsens with the strong push in and Harry squeezes his member deep inside him. Deeper than before.

Oh please let the pain ease when Harry finds his sweet spot. He doesn`t want to feel pleausure from this monster but it is better than the pain.  
After a while Harry finds his rhythm. Skin slaps onto skin. Faster harder and it hurts so much. But why doesn’t he find the spot?

It would make everything bearable. Suddenly Louis goes white and he stiffens. Harry notices it and chuckles between his deep thrusts. He knows what Louis feels and it arouses him even more.

“Yes you’re right my little pet. We cannot have you suddenly enjoying your punishment, can we?”  
He chuckles more and pushes deeper.

“You`re so thight.”, he groans, “Ahhh don´t cry princess.” He bends forward and lets his hand stroke along the wet cheek.  
Pounds in the little body. IN, OUT, IN, OUT

“You know that it`s right what I do. Bad pets have to get disciplined.”  
_How can he say that with so much confidence?_

“But it hurts oh please stop Harry. I won`t do it again.”  
He cries silently. 

“What won`t you do again Louis? Say it loud. Otherwise I don´t know what you mean.”

It is a rhetorical question but Louis knows that the hard pounding won`t stop until Harry gets what he wants.  
“I wo....”, he`s ashamed but his back hurts and he wants that it stops. _Just stop. Stop_  
“I won`t disobey you. I´ll do everything. I´m yours Harry.”, he cries out and he hopes he has done the right thing. _Oh please let it end. I can`t anymore._

“Good boy, now here`s your reward.” And with that Harry comes. His thick cock twitches and he grabs Louis` hips a little tighter which will leave bruises.

It`s over is the only thing Louis can think until he realizes that Harry`s cock is still inside him.  
“Harry?"

His voice sounds meek. _Its over right? It must be over. He got punished and Harry has to stop._ His heart beats and it feels like he`s suffocating. After just a moment of complete anguish silence Harry moves out of the hot cavern. He grins to himself while zipping his pants up. Then without another word, he leaves his little pet bent over the counter. When he arrives at the door, he looks back.

“Wait here a moment princess. I`ve got something for you.”, His voice is teasing and he enjoys how Louis` whole body tenses at his words. The door shuts but Louis cannot get up. His hands are still bound so he has to remain in this terrible uncomfortable position.

He clenches his fists. He bits down his lips, stopping them from trembling. But how long will he last until he finally breaks.

§§§

After Harry left the kitchen he runs into his room. What had he done? No it was right. Louis finally had to learn his place. He would first break the teenager and then piece him together like he wanted. He would love Harry unconditionally.

If you would ask the curly boy if he knew that his doings were wrong he would answer with a yes. But what in this world is right and correct. There are soo many things that would hurt you. But when his princess was perfect he would protect her. And nobody would hurt her like before.

Harry sighs and looks at the photos in his room. At his parents and his sister. He grips the phone a bit tighter. No it wasn`t wrong what he did. Slowly he goes back to the still bound boy and unties him.

There are no tears on his face but he looks exhausted. When he undoes his tie the boy sinks to the ground. Louis stays still. Harry only left him for a few minutes and he somehow seems to be a little calmer but at the same time his face is set like he decided something. And Louis isn`t sure if he likes the decision. He flinches when Harry picks him up.

“Hold on or I let you fall.”, he says and carries Louis bridal style out of the kitchen. Louis clutches the shirt in his hands a little tighter and buries his face in Harry`s shirt. He closes his eyes and only opens them when he feels how he`s about to get set down. 

They`re in the bathroom. It`s as marvelous as the rest of the house. The tub is more like a whirlpool and has golden ornaments. Harry pushes a few buttons and suddenly water is starting to flow in the tub. Then he strips and only stops when he has to push a button to stop the water.

Louis sits on the toilet lid, hugging himself. This means nothing good. Harry`ll probably fuck him again and he doesn`t want that. It feels like something teared in his ass. He wants to cry, he wants to get away from Harry.

“Louis calm down and go into the tub.”, there is no room for argument so Louis complies without muttering a single word of protest. He hisses when his button come in contact with the hot water but after a few minutes he accustoms.  
He would relax if not for the presence behind him. Harry sits down and pulls Louis to his chest.

He expects Harry`s erection at his sore ass or fingers pinching his nipples but he doesn`t expect the water flowing over his head. Harry had grabbed a cup and now pours warm water over his hair to wett it. Then without another word he takes some shampoo and begins to massage it into Louis` scalp.

“Harry?”, he asks quietly, “what are you doing?” It feels good. He exerts the right amount of pressure and slowly fondles his hair. It smeels good. It isn`t the scent he smells on Harry. Harry smells like rich roses and something other which Louis can`t identify. This shampoo smells like vanilla and… he sniffs again maybe cherry?

Harry chuckles. A low vibration tingles at Louis back. “What are you doing?”

“I try to identify the scents. I think it`s vanilla and cherry….”, he arches his head a bit so that Harry continues his massage, “Harry why are you doing this and why isn`t this your shampoo?”, for a moment Harry just continues and Louis thinks he won`t answer him but then he sighs.

“I do it because I like it when my things are intact. I don`t like it when they`re dirty or other people touch them.” Yep, why did Louis even bother to ask.

“And you have to smell like this `cause I like vanilla and cherrys.”, does he pout? “Now turn around I have to wash your chest.”

Harry continues his cleaning until every part of Louis body is squeaky and clean. He didn`t attempt to do anything. No he rinsed him and put the biggest, fluffiest towel Louis`s ever seen around him. When he tries to dry himself, Harry bats his hands away and continues drying Louis himself.

He leads the blue-eyed boy into a bedroom. Louis isn`t shocked that it`s as big and beautiful like the rest of the house. He`s shocked to see the photos. One whole wall is covered in photos and more photos but before Louis can get a better look at them Harry gently pushes him onto the bed. Face first. 

“Stay like this.”, Harry says and the next moment Louis feels a cool sensation at his hole. _No fucking way Harry Styles, you can`t be serious._ Louis doesn`t know he said the words loud before he feels a hard slap on his ass.

“Louis stay still or I have to punish you and that won`t be nice princess.”, he emphasizes the s and it`s sounds like a snake is hissing, ready to bite.

Louis burys his head in the pillow and lets Harry probe at his ass. And then the hand is gone.  
What? Louis looks up and then over his shoulder to see how Harry dresses himself. He is stunned. And when he sees the tube which still lays on the bed he feels a little bit bad.

“Antiseptic ointment”. He can`t believe that Harry helped him. 

“Louis wear this. I don`t want you to smell like other people.”, Harry throws him a sweatahirt. It`s way too big for Louis but it`s comfy. And it really smells like Harry. He grabs the sleeves and holds them before his nose to sniff.  
“Why do you always have so many bruises?”, Harry suddenly asks and sits down on the bed. 

“That`s not of your concern.”, Louis says slowly. He knows that Harry won`t let him go without an explanation so he lies.  
“I have three little siblings which can be quite...”, he searches for the suitable word, “annoying.”, he finally answers lamely. But Harry seems to be satisfied. He nods a few times. 

“I don`t like it when others mark my property so be a bit more careful in the future.”  
_Tell that my mother,_ Louis wants to say but only nods. He knows that he can`t do this. His mother just has her times. Not that it doesn`t bother Louis. He just can`t do anything against it.

“Good. Now that we`ve settled this I want to you tell a few new rules princess.” He climbs on the bed and looks like a cat. Or more like a panther who watches the little bunny. At least it would be like this if leopards and bunnys lived in the same environment.

Louis is deep in his thoughts about bunnys and leopards and startles when Harry grabs Louis and swiftly moves him around. The predator`s now leaning against the headboard and Louis is between his knees. His back is plastered to Harry`s chest and Harry`s arm holds him close while his nose is buried in his hair.

“So one of the new rules is that you have to wear at my sweater, hoodies or pullovers all the time.”  
“What?”, Louis tries to turn and fails miserably. “You want me to wear your clothes at school?”

“Of course. You have to princess. How should other dirty people know that you`re mine.”, he hugs Louis a bit closer, “And you better don`t interrupt me again princess.

So this is the first new rule. The second is to only use the shampoo and conditioner I`ll give you. I don`t want you to use some cheep discounter product.

And the third rule is.”, he stops and Louis turns around. This time the curly boy lets him. He doesn`t like the glint in his eyes and the pink lips turn into a smile.

“That I`ll tell you tomorrow princess.”, He give Louis` nose a kiss and buries his nose again in his hair.  
When Louis leaves that evening he doesn`t feel well. His mother yells at him kicks him and three times. Then she scoops him up and rocks him back and forth like so often.

“I`m sorry baby, I`m so sorry, but you know that your mommy has to do it so that you won`t run away like your daddy did. Right Louis. Mommy loves you so much. You can`t leave me. Please don`t leave me.”

She begins to cry with Louis clutched to her chest. She mumbles words of love and hate and everything in between.  
“Calm down mom. I know that it`s my fault. Everything`s my fault.”, he says and begins to believe it. 

You have to imagine that your mother tells you since your sixteen that you`re a terrible son, that you aren`t worth it. And in the beginning you don`t believe it, but when other people begin to say it too, then there has to be some truth behind it.  
“I mean it can`t be that they`re all wrong right?”, he whispers later in his room, “when everybody says it then something has to be wrong with me.” He stands in front of his mirror. 

_They say I`m ugly, they say I`m fat, they`say I`m fake._

And they`re right.

§§§

“Hello and welcome to the 49 summer festival of D.E Highs School. I`m the principal of this school and…”, he talked and talked and talked. About what a wonderful school this is and all the advantages there are if parents would decide that their kid would attend this school.

It was the same boring speech like every year and Louis didn`t listen. About three years ago he himself was a visitor and went with his father to the festival. And like three years ago there are thousand of smiling and talking people and at least hundred attractions.

Boring.

Normally he would`ve skipped this festival but Harry told him to come and there was no way Louis would disobey him. At least not now.

And so he wanders aimlessly through the crowd and between stalls until he reaches a little table next to a tree. It`s a bit secluded so there`re free seats. Louis sits down and puts his elbows on the table and lays his chin in his hand.  
He`s just so fucking tired.

“If this isn`t Louis _fatass_ Tomlinson. Where`s your master bitch?.”, well seems now he hasn`t even some time alone.  
“Shut up Aiden and go. You`re not worth my time.” But Aiden just chuckles and sits down. Not three inches from Louis and it doesn`t feel good.

“Didn`t Harry taught you some manners babe.”, and suddenly his hand is in Louis` hair and he forcefully rips at the strands. Louis cries. It feels as if he rips them out. His hands automatically wander to Aiden`s to get them away from his hair but he just pulls harder.

“I wouldn`t be so fucking stupid.”, he whispers near Louis` ear and it lets him shudder out of disgust.  
“You should better brush your teeth.”, Louis answers, “ `cause you stink ou…” and with this Aiden slams his head on the table. Not one time not two times. He just does it again and again with such force that it feels as if his calvaria breaks with every hit.

After the fourth push Louis vision gets blurry. It just hurt so much. After the sixth he begs him to stop.  
“Please Aiden I`m s..sorry, please stop.. I do…every…everything just stop.”, he`s just a pathetic worthless thing who hasn`t even enough strengh to get away.

“Pleasse..please..plea”, and then it stops. He just lets go of his hair (probably half of it is in his hand) and Lou`s free.  
His head flops down onto the table, his whole body is limp. He hears voices in the background but he can`t identify them. He isn`t unconscious even if he wishes he was because it hurts. His head feels like it`s split in two. 

_Please make it stop, make it stop. It hurts so much, make it stooopppp._

“Lou, calm down…Louis!” A hand is one his shoulder and pulls him up. “Ohh he doesn`t look good”, somebody says and he thinks it`s Niall. 

_What is Niall doing here?_

“Maybe we should get him to the infirmary.”, another voice means. But Louis shakes his head. He probably shouldn`t done that because it feels like he has to throw up.

“No wait…it`s ok… don`t …I don`t want to go.”, his vision becomes a bit clearer after he surppresses the sick feeling and sees Bradley, Ed and of course Niall. He takes his head with both hands. It hurts so much.  
“Uhhh. What did you do? Why did Aiden go away?”

“Bradley here saw you when that asshole came to the table and instantly run to me and Niall. I had only to punch him in the face and tell him that Braddy here is the white knight. He nearly shit his pants and probably runs to his mommy.” Ed laughs. He`s the only one.

Niall looks worried to Louis and slowly sits down next to him.

“Lou are you sure? I think the nurse should look at that. I mean it doesn`t bleed but the could be some serious fracture or anything.” He puts an arm around Louis who asks himself why the boy is this nice to him.  
“No, it`s ok. But some ice would be nice."

Bradley instantly volunteers and he and Ed leave the two.

For a moment everything is silent. It even seems as if the babbling people stilled and the birds gave up their never ending song. Even the wind doesn`t make a sound.

Louis is the first one to break the silence. “Why are you doing this? What do you try to get out of it?” Niall looks a moment confused “What do you mean with why am I doing this?”

“Niall, Not two months ago I raped you. I didn`t ask for your ok and I didn`t pity you. You just were there to relieve some stress.” He observes how the blonde gets paler and paler. He looks at his lap and fiddles with his sleeves.  
“I don`t….”, he whispers

“What you _don`t_?”

“I don`t hate you… I mean I think I did in the beginning and when Harry became the phoenix I thought I would enjoy to see you suffer. To see you touched like you had me…”, his fiddling increases and he begins to rub at his arms.

“But I hated it. I hated myself that I thought I would want to see you suffer. I mean… the first time we did it was horrible and I suppose I will never forget it… But you protected me…you told the teachers to not write me down and you didn`t hurt me on purpose.”

“How can you say that. How can you say that I didn`t want to hurt you”, his voice is shrill and it does nothing good to his head so he pushes his nails in his cheeks to relieve the pain a bit.

“Louis even if you wanted to hurt me you never hurt me like Harry...Harry did it to you. I think that you … you`re just the one who`s hurt. I mean you was hurt before Harry and no…!"

“Stop it.”, Louis slams his fist one the table, “Please don`t say that. I`m not weak. I`m not vulnerable.” Why had this stupid blond kid to be nice to him. He raped him and this boy just said that Louis was the hurt one.

“He feels two skinny arms at his back and slowly slide around his body to secure him. Niall`s chin rests upon his head and Louis` head rests on his chest. He can hear the steady heartbeat, can smell lemon balm and aloe vera. Niall strokes his back and whispers sweet nothings into his air.

He doesn`t even realized he cried until Niall gives him a hankerchief. And that just leads to more crying because Louis hadn`t cried in years. Not since his father left.

“Lou, I`m so sorry. But I promise that I`m here for you….shhh please calm down Lou.”

Louis stays for a moment longer in his arms. He doesn`t feel strong enough to let go. He`s afraid that the boy whom he just poured his heart out will use it against him. Like everybody does.

“I won`t leave Louis.”, And Louis can`t help but believe him. He wipes his tears with his or better Harry`s sleeve and slowly disengages out of the embrace. Niall lets him go but leaves a hand on his knee.  
Louis is glad for the gesture. It grounds him somehow.

A minute later Bradley and of course Ed arrive the table. They don`t say anything about Louis red eyes and cheeks and just give him the icepack. Louis nearly moans when the coldness touches his aching head. They just sit in silence while Bradley quietly speaks with Edward. 

Louis thinks he can stay like this forever but it only last an hour or so until suddenly Niall`s phone rings.  
His face falls before he says goodbye. “Have to do a few things.”, he mumbles and squeezes Louis knee one last time.  
Louis doesn`t know where Niall goes and he doesn`t think anything bad of it. And Bradley and Ed thought that after Harry talked to Perrie she would leave him alone.

She doesn`t. It got worse.

He has to lie to his parents why he comes home so late and why he has abrasions. They don`t understand why their son wakes screaming in the night and doesn`t talk to them. Their little sunshine was never like this. 

They hadn`t much money and both parents were often working but they loved their son with all their heart and even complied to pay some hefty sums to get him into this school. And in the first month or so he wasn`t this “done”…  
They were afraid he got bullied but when they tried to talk to him he said he said he just was a bit stressed.

While Niall goes behind the gym Harry makes his way to his princess. Today he`s in a good mood. He`s met a few of his knights less the white one which probably was with Ed and Niall and talked about his control over the school. He had a few whispering ghosts sent out to report back to him. He easily picked the troublemakers out and ensured that they wouldn`t be a problem ever again.

And he only had to ask one of his spys where his princess was and instantly got a reply. And now he skips to his princess, planning to enjoy the sunny day with her. And he had to tell Lou the third rule. Oh this was going to be funny.

“Hello princess.”, he says and hugs Louis from behind. He notices how he goes stiff what his happiness instantly decreases. His princess shouldn`t stiffen. His princess should melt into his arms and look with her big blue eyes at him.

He sits besides Louis and wants to scold him but one look into his face is enough sto stop every word in his mouth. He sees the red, puffy eyes which can only mean one thing: He cried.

And Louis never cried. Harry could humiliate him as much as he wanted. Louis did everything but _never cries._  
He wouldn`t mind if Louis would shed a few tears, no it would be good because it would mean he`s one step closer to giving himself to Harry, to bare his soul, his everything.

Louis should cry because of Harry and nobody else. He feels how his blood starts to boil and how anger creeps into every part of his body.

And he nearly growls when he sees how Louis ducks and tries to avoid his eyes. He has to rein his anger, his princess hasn`t done anything wrong. 

Louis sees how angry Harry is. He doesn`t now what he`d done wrong but whatever it is it must be serious. He`s never seen such an angry face. Anybody and he means anybody would crumble.

But surprisingly he doesn`t lash out and when he says something his voice isn`t pure posion.  
“Louis look into my eyes.”, he does it and hears how Harry gasps when his eyes wander to his forehead. Louis tried to cover the bluish bruise with his hair but it seems it didn`t quite work.

Harry raises one hand and strokes his hair away. Louis hisses when Harry brushes againt his sore forehead.  
“What happened?”

“Nothing.”

“Bradley what happened?” Harry turns away.

“Hey you can`t just ask them.”, Louis protests and looks pleadingly to Bradley. He doesn`t want that Harry knows how weak he was and humiliate him further. But Bradley the anxious boy tells Harry what Aiden had done.

“And you and Ed helped him?”, Harry`s voice is weirdly calm. Both nod. “Ok thank you. You can leave us alone for now.”  
The two shuffle away even if they were the first there.  
Then it`s just him and Harry.

“I see you wear my sweater. It looks marvelous on you princess.”, he finally takes his hand away and puts it around Louis which is no better.

“Wait? Just like that? You just heard that your wolf beat me up and that`s it? No teasing, nothing?”, Louis can`t believe it.

“Why should I be teasing you princess. I said before that I don`t like it when somebody touches my things… I just want to spent a few hours with you and then talk to him.” Harry giggles at the word “talk” and Louis doesn`t like the sound.

“You`re .. you`re…well not my problem but can we postpone today…my head kills me.”, he tries to ask Harry who just shakes his head. “No princess. Today we`ll enjoy the day. You know that we`ve got holidays in two weeks and I won`t see you as often.”

Louis sighs. To be honest he`s more than happy to have holidays because that means no Harry and time to get better grades.

“So princess. Remember that I told you yesterday that there would be a third rule.” Harry sounds way to cheerily and Louis skitters a bit away.

“The third rule is that you have to wear this at all times.”, Harry shows him the little object and Louis stands apruptly up. No fucking way. 

He has to get away. He lifts one leg to swing it over the short bank but Harry`s arm slings around his delicate wrist.  
“Louis I wouldn`t do that. Sit down and be good.”

“But Harry I _am good._ I do what you say even if I most of the time want to punch your stupid ever smiling face, I even went to your house…but…but you want me to wear a collar like a dog.” his voice is high-pitched and desperate. 

“Louis I say this one time. I will forgive you your little outburst just now if you be a good boy and don`t resist. Or you will fight and it ends up with you chained in my room AND with the collar.”

Louis lip trembles even when he presses them together. He`s just so vulnerable. He knows that Harry will get his way and Louis won`t be able to stop him.

A few weeks ago he would`ve fought even with this knowledge but now he sadly looks up to the tree and therefore bares his neck so that Harry can secure the dreadful leather around his throat. It`s a simple small leather collar with a silver lock at the front. It feels heavy around his throat, like it`s meant to remind him at any time who he is.

Nobody and Louis means nobody could misunderstand the meaning of it. Louis was Harry`s pet.

When he looks back down he feels the restraining weight on his collarbones but rapidly gets distracted from Harry`s lustful gaze. 

“You`re so beautiful.”, he mumbles and softly strokes over the collar and his neck. “So beautiful and you`re mine.” He comes closer until his lips are inches away from his throat. He overcomes the little distance and latches his lips at the creamy flesh. He begins to suck until a red mark is seen.  
Between kisses and bites he repeats the words.

You`re mine.

And Louis has difficulties not to believe him.

§§§

The rest of the day is okay. Which surprises Louis. Harry doesn`t take him to his room. They stroll through the school and even enjoy a few attractions. Harry plays this ridiculous game where you have to shoot with a pistol and plastic pellets on moving aims and can win little unnecessary things.

Louis doesn`t know if he should find it unnerving that Harry shoots ten out of ten with perfect reliability. Probably yes.  
“What do you want princess?”, Louis is surprised that Harry asks him so he just shrugs. He doesn`t want to have anything.  
Harry smiles and says he wants to have the plush cat. The thing is cute. It is brown with big paws and black round eyes.  
He wants to have it but he would never admit it. But Harry just pushes it in Louis` hand and throws his arm around the smaller boy.

“You should have it princess. It`s almost as cute as you.” Louis just rolls his eyes but hides it behind the cat. He hates it when Harry plays this games. Why is he so nice in one moment and slaps him in the other.

It`s nearly evening when they meet with Niall again. He sits with hunched knees at the stairs which lead into the big main building. Louis goes to him after Harry told him he would wait in one of the pavions where they grilled. He should come after he fetched Niall. Along the way to the stairs little lampions hang in trees and on long strings between them. It looks lovely.

“Hey Niall. Is everything alright?” Louis can`t see his face that good but he sits down next to him and carefully lies against the blonde. He doesn`t know if he`s allowed to touch him but Niall just pulls him closer. He doesn`t say anything for a while just hugs Louis close.

Louis wants to ask what happened, what`s wrong but he doesn`t. He`s just so new to all of this friendship-thing that he doesn`t know what to do. He tries to remember this moment and if nothing gets better he will talk to him. For now he just coaxes Niall into the pavilon where a few chosen members grill.

They all watch Louis` throat. Most of them smile and a few of them whistle.

It makes Louis want to rip it from his throat and throw it into the glowing coals. Or maybe throw the coals at the guys and girls. Instead he just gives them his best death glare which lets a few of them become still.  
Harry just chuckles but makes a mental list of the ones who cat-called. He won`t tolerate their behaviour in front of his princess.

And then there`s Aiden of course.

Aiden who will never hurt his princess again. Or anyone for that matter.

§§§

The festival was a great success like every year. They`ve gained 10.500 $ and already plan toand donate it to an orphanage in Africa.  
The partner schools which have a similar reputation than D.E. High school collected such a big sum as well. Some of the students of the other school even visited the D.E. High school festival. Nobody knew who the foreign students were. Nobody even knew that they were there.

It was always an unwritten law that the partner schools musn`t interfere in the others doings. The other school had the same game, the same rules and the same horrors but it was always like they didn`t know each other.  
This time though two boys visited the festival for a specific reason.

They currently go from classroom to classroom. There are games and when you win you get little prices. The kids behind the desks look artifical happy and smile at everybody who enters.

“I think whoever the phoenix is has these guys under control.”, the brown haired boy says to his friend.  
“Oh well I suppose that`s good. I have a few ideas of what we can do.”, he chuckles while they leave the building and go in the direction of other attractions. Everywhere where the boy goes he leaves gaping girls and boys behind.

His face has not a single flaw and his eyes seem to be as black as his onyx-colored hair. But that isn`t the truth. The raven-black eye-lashes only shadow is brown eyes which have the rich color of coffee. His high cheekbones define his delicate nose and his smooth, pink lips.

If [he](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/33100000/Sizzling-Hot-Zayn-Means-More-To-Me-Than-Life-It-s-Self-U-Belong-Wiv-Me-100-Real-zayn-malik-33138840-500-500.jpg) wouldn`t wear his hair in a elegant quiff and clothes you could think he was a girl. This though wasn`t the only thing why everybody in a seven feet range turned around. No you turned around because of his presence. It was cool and smooth like himself with a hint of beautiful cruelness. 

Nobody dared to come too close and the people practically pave the way for him.

“Zaynniii, everybody`s looking at you. I don`t like that.”, he hears the pout from the guy beside him. He chuckles and you might hear a girl faint somewhere but Zayn has only eyes for the boy next to him.

He kisses him on his adorable pouty lips and ignores the gasps and blushing faces. They don`t dare to say anything and if they would Zayn knew what to do. They don`t live in the 16th century for god`s sake.

“Liam babe, they`re not looking at me, they`re looking at us.” And Zayn is right. Even when he`s the beauty in person the boy next to him is nothing but stunning.

He has brown eyes which look like the trustful eyes of a puppy. Everytime Zayn stared a moment too long into them he had to kiss his boyfriend.

He had dark brown hair which was messily combed and let him look like he had just sex. Which was right because the bathroom was rather comfortable and Zayn and Liam just had to have their fun.

And then there was this amazing muscular body. Not too much muscles and not too little. The six-pack was just a little extra.

Zayn lickes his lips when he watched his [boy](http://content.hollywire.com/sites/default/files/liam.jpg) walk by his side. He liked it how people parted their way before them. It was as if they were kings. And they were. 

But unwritten rule not to come nearer than three feet and to absolutely not touch them didn`t seem to apply to the little boy who currently runs into Liam.

Not only the boy is more than shocked but also Zayn and Liam. Zayn gaze shoots to Liam and he is ready to interfere. He hopes Liam doesn`t go berserk.

”Liam?”, he carefully asks. He doesn`t want to make a scene in the middle of this crowd but if he has to he will do it.  
If he just yells a bit everything`s ok. That would be alright.

He sees how Liam`s face twists in this rage filled, horrendous mask. He grabs the shoulders from the kid who flinches.  
”What the do you think…”, Liam begins to growl when the boy looks up.

Niall just wanted to run as fast as possible to Perrie so that she doesn`t have another reason to beat him but he was so stupid and had to run into somebody. 

The moment his chest collides with a very hard body he knows that he`d done something very, very wrong.  
Before he had to wriggle through sweaty giggling bodys but then suddenly there was nobody and in his rush he stumbled into this guy.

The guy who is at least half a foot taller and way more muscular. And muscular means stronger.

Niall is afraid.

And it doesn`t help when the guy grabs his shoulders with his bone crashing fingers and growls at him.  
Niall looks up while the guy says _who he thinks he is._

“I`m..s.. so sorry. P…please I ..I didn`t mean it…”, he doesn`t know if he stutters but it is an annoying habit which stayed until he was twelfe. And now in this moment it begins again. He looks fearful into the guy`s face who stands frozen before him but doesn`t loosen his grip.

 _He will eat me,_ Niall thinks, even if he knows how ridiculous that sounds. At least he expects a punch. It will hurt so much and Perrie will punish him even more but he can`t say one single word to anybody because the devil is allowed to do everything with the angel. It`s such an irony.

Deep breaths fill his lungs and he waits. And the big guy before him moves.  
“Oh my god Zayn, do you see this. Do you see this?”, the guy whips him around so that he shows to his left where not two feet away another tall boy stays.

“Isn`t he cute Zayn? He has this cute snub nose. It`s like a button or no..no it`s a bunny and he has eyes like the ocean.” the very intimidating guy suddenly babbles like an excited child. The boy he`s speaking to begins to smiles.

“Yes he`s indeed very cute Liam.” The guy or well.. Liam nods and finally loosens his grip but before Niall can relax, strong arms hug him. Liams face rubs against his.

“And he`s soft and so cute. Zayn can I have him please?”

Yeah, yeah, yeah he`s soft and cute and Liam wants to hav…What? Niall`s eyes widen.  
“Ehmm excuse me?”, he carefully tries but the boy just squeals and hugs him closer. “And do you hear that voice. He`s like an angel. Please Zayn, please. I`ll take care of him and I…”, he instantly stops when Zayn softly lays a single finger over Liam`s lips.

Niall looks at the guy. It seems as if his smile is only for him and nobody else. He slowly removes Liam`s arms and Niall makes a tentative step back.

“Babe, don`t you see that you scare the little farishtaa? Come`ere.” Liam melts into the embrace and almost clings to the Zayn wo now turns to Niall.

Niall nervously fiddles with his sleeves. He doesn`t know if he`s allowed to leave.  
“What`s your name little farishtaa?”, he gently asks.

“I`m..I`m Niall..Niall Horan.”, why does the guy want to know his name? He is sure that after this day he`ll never see them again.

“Ok Niall, sorry for my big boy here. He can sometimes be a little..excited. But don`t worry we won`t hold you back…You can go.” 

He hears how Liam whimpers. He wants to cuddle with the blond thing. It looks so soft.  
“Th..thank you..and have a wonderful day.”, with that the bunny runs away.

“Zaynnnii. I wanted to keep him.” He still clings to Zayn when the tall boys leads them to a bank and sits down.  
Zayn gently strokes his hair. He was surprised when Liam didn`t even yell at the boy. Normally he would try to punch everybody who touches him and isn`t Zayn. Now Zayn is curious who the boy is.

And with his name it won`t be long until he knows everything there is to find. He quickly texts one of his whispering ghosts before he turns to his clingly boyfriend. He rubs his head at his and snuggles him.

“Ahhh baby when you want something I can`t say no.” At this Liam smiles. “Really can I have him…please.”  
“We will see khazana. You know what I always say: `People aren`t things or toys. You have to take care of them.”  
Liam nods. Zayn isn`t sure if he understands the meaning behind the words but for the moment he doesn`t care. They still have to see a bit more of this school. After all they`ll soon be attending it.

§§§

Louis eagerly awaits the holidays. In one week it would mean: No Harry for two weeks. Maybe he would have time to piece himself back together. 

He sits in the big library and tries to concentrate on the book. In the last few days Harry was suprisingly nice to him. Louis wonders if it has anything to do with the festival. Every time he sees the black bruise on his forehead he furrows his brows and his mouth presses in a firm line. 

He would brush over the bruise and whisper “Nobody but me should touch you”. Louis doesn`t know if he should find it more creepy or cute so he sets for nothing. Harry`s his tormentor after all.

“Concentrate Louis, you have to concentrate.”, he mumbles and turns to his school book again. He looks at an easy mathematic problem. There is an array of curves and he has to determine the locus curve.

He solves the problem in a few minutes and continues. He has to get better in school now that he has nothing and so he sits every lunch in the library in his cozy booth. After a few weeks the nice librarin gives him a muffin or other snacks every time he`s there and it`s often the only thing Louis eats all day.  
It isn`t that he doesn`t want to eat more…but he can`t.

It begun exactly when he had to visit Harry`s home. Louis thought it was a one time thing when he threw up the macaroni but since then he can`t contain a full meal. Not even a sandwich. At first he tried it nontheless. He bought lunch and tried to eat it between his breaks but not minutes later he had to throw up.

He tried it with different food. He thought that he`s maybe allergic to something. Maybe he had lactose intolerance but he hadn`t and so he learned that he just couldn`t eat anymore. He would be alright if he only ate one or two bites every few hours but he couldn`t go on like this.

Of course he googled and there were similar cases. Some had gastritis but other cases were so much more likely.

_Stress._

Of course people whined about busy days and all and that. They had no appetite anymore or would throw up. After they reduced their appointments and so on and so forth and drank some weird herby tea it would get better.

And Louis literally crushed his phone in his hand. It wasn`t his fault that he had stress. Not only school and his mother pressured him but especially Harry was the culprit.

And this was the main reason why he needed holidays.

The only thing he would miss was Niall and probably Bradley and Ed. Niall who was his only friend. Louis didn`t know what he would do without him. True to his word Niall came nearly every lunch break and just sat with Louis. It almost seemed as if he was as tired as Louis and he began to worry about his friend.

In the last week and a half he larned to love the blonde guy. He actually was irish and when he talked with this ridiculous accent Louis couldn`t stop laughing.

Niall was the only one who could bring him to laugh. He was the only one who would listen to Louis and so Louis opened up. Of course people probably wouldn`t welcome somebody only after a week of becoming friends but the circumstances were special. Niall was the first who saw him crying in years and the first who cared for him.

And so Louis told him a bit. He told him that his mom has to work eleven hours a day and that his father just left them. He didn`t elaborate that his mom had some mental health issuses but after the sad look Niall gave him he deemed it was better to hide this tiny information.  
Niall in return told him about his childhood in Ireland and from his loving family. Louis was a little jealous but he mostly was happy for the blond.

“How about you come visit me. My parents told me I should invite you.” Louis was surprised and refused at first but Niall just stuck his bottom lip out and made this adorable pouty face. And so he visited th boy. They obviously weren`t rich but they welcomed Louis with open arms.

He ate dinner with them and complimented the food.

That day he`d tried to hold the food until he was home but eventually he had to stop and run to the bushes to throw up.  
He furiously whiped his mouth and ran the rest home. His mom had one of her bad days which was quite often in the last time and Louis knew that he was to blame. He shouldn`t been away that long, he should try to be a better son. 

Why does he fuck up so bad? He curled into his cushions and cuddled Hopey a little closer. He knew that he would have at least one nightmare.

He was ashamed that he had to sleep with a plush toy at age 17. But he was more ashamed that it was the cat Harry`d won for him.

§§§

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: So my lovelys you only had to wait like 26K words to meet Zayn and Liam 
> 
> Also me: *dodges thrown tomatos*


	7. His Treasure

_Shocking accident_

_A seventeen year old teenager was found under a bridge from two passerbys. The teen cried for help and couldn`t move because of two broken legs. With severel bruisings and a few bleeding cuts the teenager had stayed for two days under the bridge._

_It was a coincidence that the couple decided to go for a walk. If not for them the young Aiden Grimshaw could have died. He had neither food nor water and according to him he had tried to drink from the nearby river to stay alive._

_When the police asked him what had happened he told them that he`s fallen from the bridge and forgot his phone.  
The officers didn´t found any external violence and have no reason to mistrust the boy. He currently gets treated in the Bellevue Hospital Center and a psychologist tends to him._

_It`s obvious that the boy has suffered a lot and we hope that soon he feels better._

Harry exhales and looks up from his smarthphone. A little smile tucks at his lips. Nobody will hurt his princess again.

§§§

Only one single day and then he finally, finally had some free-time. He could fully concentrate on learning and try to eat. And getting better of course.

When Harry asked him if he lost weight he only shrugged and told him to fuck him like a man. The deep thrusts which reached every core of his being where worth it. The “you have to eat lunch in the cafeteria” and the sore butt not.  
And so he spent his last day with Harry in the canteen and let everybody eye his lovebites. He wasn`t even allowed to wear a turtleneck sweater because one Harry didn`t own one and Louis only was allowed to wear things Harry gave him and two Harry liked to see his property marked and collared.

And so he strolls into the cafeteria with a low riding sweater which barely covers his shoulders and exposes his pronounced collarbones.

“There you are princess.” Harry`s kiss is intense and demanding like always. His lips move against his own before he lets him go. Every student awkwardly tries as if they hadn`t seen Harry devouring his boy.

“Sit down princess, I have to manage a few things but I`m back in a minute.” And with that he`s gone. Louis observes how a few girls and guys follow him out of the cafeteria. If he`s right they were the whispering ghosts and the four knights.  
Louis turns around to look if Bradley is here but he`s surprised to see Ed without his other half. Truth to be told it`s shocking to see him alone.

Ed looks sadly after Harry but then continues to eat the mashed potatos.

“He`s sad that he isn`t allowed entry to their meeting.”, Niall says from his right and pecks Louis shortly on the lips.  
It`s like their greeting ritual and Louis doesn`t mind it at all.

“What are they talking about?”, Now that Louis thinks about it. There were some rumors.

“Does he really plan to overthrow the faculty?”, it`s just one of the the many rumors and Louis didn’t bat an eye at the suggestion. That doesn`t mean that he isn`t curious.

“What? Harry and doing something illogical like that. No Harry isn`t stupid.”, Ed snorts, “Well Bradley told me that something big is about to happen. He isn`t allowed to say anything more and I don`t want to pressure him `cause he would feel the need to tell me but can`t and then he would just cry.”, Ed sighs and finally shoves the plate away from him.

“I will see where they are and wait for Bradley to finish. Sorry guys.”, he stands up and waves to them before he also leaves the building and leaves two stunned boys behind.

“Well”, Louis begins, “I can`t imagine what `something big´ means but I don`t like it. Somehow I have the feeling that something will happen after the holidays.”, he murmurs. But he hasn`t the time to think about this. It probably doesn`t even affect him. He`ll just stay Harry`s fucktoy and and before that he`ll enjoy the vacation.

“It`s probably just something like planning who sits next to whom in the classroom.”, Niall means and shrugs with his shoulders. “But something more important: Do you wanna share Ed`s steak. He didn`t even touch it.”, Niall greedily pulls the plate to in front of him and just begins to eat. With filled chubby cheeks he holds the fork to Louis who albeit smiling shakes his head.

“No babe, you should eat a bit more.” Niall happily continues to eat but innerly he worries about Louis. It`s not like he hasn`t noticed that he eats less and less. 

But what can Niall say, he tries to care for Louis as much as he can but he needs nearly all his energy to satisfy Perrie.  
After he ran into the two strangers the other day he came too late. Perrie wasn`t pleased and she`d shown it.

“Perrie I`m sorry that I`m late but…” She puts her finger over his lips to show him he should shut up. He abruptly stills. She once said she doesn`t like it when he makes a sound and so he doesn`t. Silent tears roll over his hot cheeks when she begins with the cuts. He hates it when she mutilates his body.

The little cuts aren`t deep but they hurt his sensitive skin. They burn like fire but he doesn`t make a sound.  
He thinks of what he has to tell his future girl- or boyfriend when they see the cut at his arms. They look like he self-harmed. _They make him ugly._

She does this every day. Layer upon layer of scars paint his arms and he crys every time. She likes to see him cry.  
Niall tried to reason with himself that Perrie is just hurt…deep, deep down. That she`s so much more broken than him but he can`t anymore. 

Thoughts of how much he hates this girl blind his vision and his every thought.  
She does exactly five cuts on every wrist. She`s like a control freak. The scars aren`t random.

No.

They reach from his elbows to his wrists and are frightening parallel. Some are red, some are, paler and mostly healed but all of them have the same length and the same depth.

And with every cut she says the words and she forces him to repeat them.

_You are ugly. I`m ugly. You`re fat. I`m fat. You`re a faggot. I`m a faggot You`re pathetic. I`m pathetic. Nobody loves you. Nobody loves me. You`re worthless. I`m worthless. You should kill yourself. I should kill myself._

“Niall, did you just listen?”, Niall turns to Louis and apologizes but Louis just looks more concerned.

“Hey Niall. Over the last week you were the only thing which helped to ease the pressure a bit. Fom Harry ya know. But at the same time I think you look…look so sad and tired. Can you please talk to me. You know even if I can`t do anything it might help to talk at least.” He talks with a soft voice as if afraid that Niall will yell at him.

The mashed potatos nearly slip out of Niall`s mouth. He stares at his friend. He knew that Louis notices quite a bit but he didn`t know just how much he saw. He swallows the bland mash and smiles at his friend.

Louis didn`t knew how precious he was. Niall was sure that Louis had a guilty conscience about what he`d done to Niall.  
But the blonde forgave him long ago. Louis is a dear friend to him and Niall knew that he earned the truth even if he couldn`t say everything.

“Louis, you remember how we talked about you and Harry and what happens in...in that room?”, Louis nods and grabs slowly Niall`s hand with his extremely cold fingers.

“I said that I couldn`t tell you.”, he looks at their tangled hands.

“Right. And I promised you that I wouldn`t ask again until you`re ready to talk to me. And now I want you to promise me the same.”

Louis anxiously moves a bit closer to his blond. He nods. “I promise.”  
“Good…So you know I`m the _angel_ and therefore I`ve got a special status and the only persons who`re allowed to touch me are the phoenix and the devil.”

Niall doesn`t have to elaborate further. He can see that Louis understands.

“Perrie?”, he asks.

“Perrie…”, Niall answers. 

§§§

Zayn sits in his second class when somebody knocks at the door. Instead of the teacher saying “Yes, please come in”, Zayn does. Well he doesn`t say please but the meaning is the same. 

The door opens and Zayn can see one of his ghosts entering.

“Sir, I`ve done what you asked of me.”, he bows shortly and Zayn stands up. “Go and bring Liam to my office. Then you can continue with your class.” 

He sees how the boy gets pale when he mentions Liam`s name. He sighs. Why have these stupid humans have to be so blind. It`s obvious that they fear Liam but they just see what they want to see: A big guy who yells at everybody and got suspended three times.

“Just say that I sent you. And now go.” The boy wanders off and Zayn also leaves the classroom. Neither the teacher nor the students utter a word.

Just like Zayn likes it.

“Mr. Johnson, you may continue with your lesson and can send me the tasks later.” He doesn`t wait for an answer and just leaves. 

He goes to the second floor where many single rooms are. They aren`t classrooms but rooms for people Zayn favors. He walks till he reaches the end and enters into the biggest room. There`s a big, king sized bed with cream-colored pillows. It is covered over and over with plush toys. 

But that`s not all. The whole room is covered in happy looking plush toys. The desks the carpet and chairs have at least three toys placed ontop of them.

He sits down in one of the big armchairs and takes the paper which lays in front of him. It`s the thing he asked of his ghost. The information of the boy who grabbed Liam`s attention. Nothing grabs Liam`s attention except for Zayn so Zayn had to investigate a bit.

But before he can open the folder the door bursts open and a happy bouncing Liam runs to him. Liam throws himself into Zayn`s arms who instantly hugs him close and lets Liam sniff his neck. 

“Shh khazana, it`s almost as if we haven`t seen each other in years.”, he chuckles.  
“Zaynnn, but you had another class and this morning you didn`t let me have sex with you.”

“That is because I had to go to class and didn`t want you to limp the whole way.” Liam just pouts and grabs at his belt buckle.

“Let us make love now, please.” He tries to opens Zayn`s trousers, “please Zayn please please pleeease. Need you.”, Zayn knows that Liam needs him that he has to control this situation, to lose pressure and anger.

“Ok babe, you can, but please can you calm down for me and listen for on…”, he can`t say anything else when Liam bites at his neck. It painfully hurts but instead of pushing him away Zayn draws him closer to his neck. He pets the back of his head and whispers to his boy.

“Ok we can look at Niall`s file later.” and this are the magic words. 

“What? You mean the cute bunny. Ohhh please Zayn can I have him, can I have him. My birthday`s soon….please please please.” He nestles against Zayn and Zayn shifts a bit so that Liam sits between his legs and leans at his chest.  
Actually he`s a bit too big for that but he perfectly fits there. Zayn can kiss his nose and forehead and can wrap himself around his khazana to protect him.

“Shhh don`t you want to know a bit more about him first? Then you can decide if you still want to have him.”  
“And if I still want him I get him?”

Zayn sighs. He just can`t refuse him anything. He earned a little treat.

“You can have him if you treat him right baby.” To be honest Zayn didn`t care about this Niall-boy but if his one and only wants something this bad…and he never wants something this bad than he shall have it.

He probably gets bored after a week or two and will throw it away. _Because Liam needs nothing but him._  
But firstly he takes the folder and opens it. The picture of a smiling boy looks at them and Liam squeaks at the picture.  
“Can you please read it to me?”, he asks and Zayn nods.

“Soo babe. His full name is Niall James Horan and he.”

“Zayyn Zaynnn, my second name is also James.”

“I know babe. That`s cool but please be silent or I won`t read.” He sees how Liam frowns for a moment, then poust and then happily nods. He`s just so adorable.

“Ok babe. So he`s Irish and lives together with his mother and father. They`re both teachers at a run down high school and Niall only got accepted because his parents signed the contract.” He doesn`t have to explain what the “contract” means and his khazana is clever enough to know that two teachers could never pay the sum which is needed to get out of the school.

“He has an older brother and loves to play guitar. He even has won a few little prices. But now to the more interesting parts. His grades are average but suddenly dropped when he first came to D.E. High school. The intern told that he was the toy of the residing phoenix.” Zayn carefully says toy and doesn`t say the real things which stand in the file.  
He won`t say that Louis Tomlinson violated him multiple times.

“And then his grades got a little better and after three weeks the game began. He got the card of the angel.” Liam squeaks again but doesn`t say anyting, “and is seen to eat lunch with the new phoenix a certain Harry Styles.”

No further information is written down, “And he`s seen with a girl called Perrie. She`s the devil. You know what means right baby?”

“Mhmm” Liam nods against his chest, “That means she fucks him like you fuck me. But Zayn does he like it, does he like her. I don`t want that. I want him to like me.” Liam balls his hand into fists.

“Liam, rokna, nahin, stop baby.” Liam doesn`t seem to hear him and Zay just lets the file fall and grabs Liam`s fists. With soft violence he pries his fingers away from his palms. Zayn hates it when he sees the bloody prints.

“Liam, calm down baby.”. He begins to rock him back and forth because often it`s the only thing which helps in these situations.

He has to wait twenty minutes before Liam seems to register him again.  
“Zayn? …Zayn doesn`t he like me?”, he sounds vulnerable like a child.

“Babe, of course he`ll like you. You will be his savior.” Liam stiffens, “What do you mean with savior?” Zayn sighs. He didn`t want to tell Liam this. He didn`t know how he would react but now he has to say it.

“The ghost told me that people saw how Perrie abuses the boy. They say that they don`t know what happens. Only that they hear whimpers and see bruises.”

He sees how Liam`s eyes fill with tears. He looks up to Zayn and clamps at his shirt. His lip begins to tremble before he whimpers. He buries his face into Zayn`s chest and then his shoulders shake while little sobs escape his mouth.  
“I still want him Zayn. And I`ll save him.”

“Of course Liam. Everything you want. I promise that he`s yours in less than three weeks.”  
He strokes through Liam`s hair while he plans his next step.

He has to know who exactly Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinso are.

He has to know how he can use them to protect his khazana, his _treasure._

§§§

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I`ll update tomorrow.


	8. Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this :).

Louis is tired. He spent the first week of the holidays learning, throwing up food and getting kicked by his mother.

But it sounds worse than it was. He actually could sleep a bit longer and the nightmares didn`t come as often. He hadn`t seen Harry full seven days and he enjoyed to text with Niall, who obviously was just as happy as him to not see Perrie. The last day of school, shortly after Harry came back froom his secret meeting was the only exciting thing that happened. Every phone vibrated and normally it would mean a new game would start but this tone was different.

While Louis was more than surprised to read the text Harry didn`t seem anything other than relaxed.  
“What does this mean?”, Louis asked him and waggles with his phone in front of his nose. 

“It`s what it says. The game masters decided to make the game a little bit more interesting. They decided to sent 1300 students from this school to our partner school Sunny Side.”

“But that means that we get 1300 new students and maybe even their king comes to visit.” Louis spat and Harry warningly lifts his hand.

“Louis you come after school in my room. And to answer your question: Yes their king, wolves and who knows what else come to this school. That`s the goal of this arranging. But don`t worry, we probably can come to a mutual agreement.”  
And that was it. So when Louis starts to go to school in one week he has to endure all this stupid, stupid people.

If Louis would know what happened in less than one hour he wouldn`t regard this “stupid people” as a problem. No something`ll happen which lets this problem seem to be nothing.

“Louis honey why haven`t you told me that you spent the last week working on a part-time job?” , His mom just enters the room but Louis didn`t really listen to her words.

“Mom, please don`t enter my room without knocking.”, normally he would roll his eyes or even stand up and shove her out but Louis doesn`t think she has earned it. Or he has the right to do so.

“Honey, honey why does my baby have in the holidays a job. You could`ve at least told me.” And now Louis hears her. But about _what_ is his mother talking? _I haven`t taken a job._ It was one of the few things his mother doesn`t like to see. 

When Louis tried to take one to help their financial situation and he came two times a little late he found his mother in the middle of a destroyed living-room crying and mumbling why Louis would leave her.  
After that he quit the job and they never talked about it again.

“Mom I didn`t take a job, I promise.” He now crawls from his lying position on the bed to a sitting one and curiously looks at her.

“Honey don`t lie to me. You know that I don`t like it when you lie but you probably just forgot it. Well the nice mister on the telephone meant that you`ve could forgotten it.”

“What nice mister on the telephone mom? What did he say? Did he want you to buy something?” Oh no, did she buy some unnecessary shit again. They couldn`t afford that.

“The nice man said you would`ve forgotten it. What a luck that he meant he would come and get you.” And now Louis really begins to panic. His mother told a stranger their adress and he`s now on their way to them. 

Louis stands up and want to bolt in the direction of the door to barricade it or something but in exactly this moment his mother fully opens the door and Louis has to concentrate to not fall and possibly break his foot.  
He -not so graceful- sinks to his knees and looks up.  
“Harry.”, he whimpers and really there is he, the hair in a messy bun and wearing a checkered shirt.  
Harry smiles down at him.

“Didn`t I tell you Mrs. Tomlinson: The moment he would see me he would remember.”

His mother laughs “Yes sometimes he`s a bit forgetful. So Louis when Mr. Styles here told me you had a part time job I thought he was kidding me. You know that I don`t like it when you`re away for too long and at first I told him that you wouldn`t work but then he told me how much you would love it to some work this one week.”

Louis mouth opens and closes but not a single sound leaves his lips. His mother never in a million years would agree to something like this.

Not if not for her own gain.

And when he finally feels capable to say something without sobbing and yelling, his mother blabbers again.  
“He said he would pay in advance and gave it to me baby so you have fun this week and be good.” And with this she skips out of the room before Louis can yell. So she doesn`t have to see how Louis stands up on wobbly legs and storms to Harry. He planned to tackle him down, to scratch him or whatever. He can`t believe that his mother sold him for a bit of money to a stranger.

So he raises his fist to give Harry the punch of his life and promptly hits nothing. In his rage Harry had to do nothing but to sidestep and now Louis is hurling against his wall. He hears a weird crack and feels the blooming pain in his shoulder.  
He curses while he holds it and turns to Harry.

“Are you totally crazy. You asshole told my mother that I would work for you and fucking bribed her. I can`t believe you Harry you`re fucking crazy.” He sees Harry`s gaze darken with every word but in this moment Louis doesn`t care.

“I suppose you now go out of my house before I call the police Harry and we both forget this ever happened.” Louis is pretty proud of himself that he could contain his rage but something tells him that Harry is everything but happy.

For a moment both stare at each other and neither says a word. The atmosphere is tense and suddenly Louis knows what is meant when they describe in the book how they can literally taste the thick tension in the air.

Then Harry looks at his phone and types something. He ignores Louis and talks to someone. 

Louis stands at the wall, his shoulder hurts like a bitch he wants nothing more than to punch Harry again. Well not punch _again_ `cause the first time didn`t quite work.

He claws with his good into his bad shoulder to ground himself and before he can blink again Harry turns his attention to Louis.

“So Louis when we`re home we`ll talk about how many rules you`ve just broken but we have to go. In any moment the guys come to pack a few things and I want to be home before they arrive.” He wants to go through the door but Louis has none of it. He steps to the left and blocks the way.

“I tell you what Harry you`ll go alomhmmmhmmm.”, Harry just put a hand over Louis mouth and swirls him around so that his back is pressed against Harry`s chest. He tries to struggle but Harry has him caged in his strong arm. His breath tickles his ear when he whispers.

“I suggest you to be quiet princess. What do you want to tell your mom? Do you think she would believe that I`m your owner, princess? Do you want that I tell her that?” Louis frantically shakes his head. He hunches his shoulders. 

_Leave my mom alone._

“Or baby do you want that I take away the thousand dollar that I gave her. It seemed like she really liked the idea of having a little money.”

And Louis can`t but let a little tear slip out of his eye. It slowly runs down his cheek until it meets Harry`s palm.  
“Good baby, then I suppose you say bye to your mommy and meet me at the door.”

Louis nods and finally Harry releases him. He instantly stumbles into the kitchen where she supposedley is. He rubs at his eyes and enters. He sees her cooking at the stove and humming. She only hums when it is one of her good days.

“Heyy..hey mom. I”, he can`t look into her eyes, “I just wanted to say goodbye. See you in a week.”, he sounds tired and everybody would know that something is wrong. But his mother isn`t “everybody” and so she just hugs him and gives him kisses all over his face. Then she fills a bit of the soup in a tupperdose and says it`s for Mr.Styles and him.

He nods and leaves. Of course he says Good Bye to Lottie. The way to Harry`s mansion he just grabs the dose and lets his head hang. He doesn`t react when Harry pulls him nearer. He just thinks of what horrors Harry has planned for this week. And after the yelling in his room he wants to cry again.

But he doesn`t and he doesn`t wish that Hopey would be here, no he doesn`t want to cuddle her and sob like a baby.

He doesn`t want to be loved.

§§§

“I have yelled at you, I have disobeyed you, I have called you names, it`s my fault and I`m sorry.”, Louis babbles.

Harry slowly puts his fork down and finally looks up from his plate. They eat from fucking silverware. Ok maybe that`s not the point but Louis brain can`t concentrate. Harry hasn`t punished him so far, hasn`t touched him. 

When they arrived Harry showed him his room and there was nothing but a single bed with white sheets. There was no window only a adjacent tiny bathroom. A toilet, a sink and a mirror. No shower.

He was told to stay there until dinner and Louis did. Even if he wanted to go he couldn`t. The click he heard after Harry left his room was unmistakenly.

“Louis, princess, you don`t think that will lessen your punishment in the least bit, right baby? But I`m fair. I`ll tell you what happens and why I`m doing it.” Harry stands up and he chair creaks on the expensive mahagoni floor. He goes around the table until he`s behind Louis.

Harry puts his hands on either side of Louis shoulder.  
He tries not to wince. His shoulder isn`t dislocated or anything (he checked) nevertheless there`s a nasty bruise.

“So princess, I know that I shouldn`t have let your leash this long but I thought you would get better. So now I see you not appreciating my efforts, you even took your collar off.”, he feels how Harry`s hand leaves for a short moment his shoulders and comes back. He nearly chockes on the thick leather…and somehow the collar is… heavier? That cannot be. And it can`t be that he locks the collar with a key.

He automatically grabs at his throat and instantly feels a little painful spark.  
“Ouch.”, hes hisses.

“Baby that`s only the first level. So if you`re bad, and yes touching your collar is considered bad, you`ll get punished.” He waves the little remote in front of his face before he resumes, “So now to what exactly happens now. You didn`t honor what I`ve done for you and now I show you what that really means. So no clothes until you`ve earned them. No books, no tv, no food, nothing.”

Louis wants to laugh at the last rule. _Well I don`t want your fancy food._

Harry must`ve seen his amusement because he says: ”Well princess you don`t seem to understand what your position is. I hope you will after this week. And now strip.”

“Forget it!”. Zap

He shakes his head and stands up to be at least only a foot shorter. Zap. He heaves. That hurt his throat rather much. And after five more Zaps he begins to strip. The electroshocks feels as if they want to rip his throat out. They`ll run through his whole body and cramp his muscles.

Then he`s naked except for his boxers. When Harry lifts one eyebrow he slides them of and crosses his arms before his chest. Harry won`t get the satisfaction of him being shy.

“Ok princess, you`re allowed to go to sleep now.” And Louis goes. He throws the door into the lock and angry stomps to the bed. He looks down on the covers. Then he crawls under them to have something covering his body.

He hears the click and a minute later everything is dark. He hates the darkness. In the dark all the horrible thoughts come and Louis curses himself.

Because he`s afraid. 

Afraid of Harry, afraid of nightmare, afraid of monsters.

And in this night he dreams again. She`s always talking french and he hates that language. She`d only done it with him, only when they were in that little room and she`d given him the next “mission”. She was the phoenix in his second year.

Everybody who knew her would describe the girl as the loveliest creature ever walking on earth but Louis knew better. She thought of the humans as dolls. Some dolls were more breakable than others, some were bautiful some not.

“Mais Louis, en général chaque pupée est la meme, tu les peux détruire. “ And she wanted to destroy them and Louis was her lackey.

He did everything she wanted because he loved her. He was just a fool like everybody else and when he experienced her full potential he was too deep in the rabbit hole. She promised him that he would become the next phoenix if he would do everything she wanted.

And he became the phoenix but at what price?

§§§

This is the cutest plush toy aka Hopey: 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I`ll try to update tomorrow.


	9. Endless Hours

The first day is ok. No really. Louis thought that Harry would come and begin to torture him but nobody came and even if it`s boring he prefers this. He lays on his back and stares at the white ceiling. And maybe hours laters, it`s hard to tell, nothing happened. And Louis grows suspicious.

He doesn`t know if it`s day or night because there is no window and he doesn`t even now what time it is. He has nothing but the damn [collar](http://www.bulldog-breeds-store.com/images/large/leather-braided-dog-collar-brown-gift-collar-p_LRG.jpg) and every time he tries to touch it he feels jolt flow through his whole body. That has to mean that Harry can see him and after he searched a bit he found a little high tech camera in the edge of the room.

He waits for hours and hours on no end but nothing happens. And that`s the problem. He thought at least it would be night outside but the light in his rooms stays bright and hurting to the eyes. He then tries to cover them with the blanket and he thinks he slept for a few minutes but he wakes up.  
Wakes up without the blanket or the pillow.

Louis throws daggers in the direction of the camera.

“Harry I know you can see me but this is ridiculous. You know we don`t live in the 16 century. I have rights. You can`t keep me like a dog.”, his voice gets louder and angrier with every word. If Harry wanted him to become obedient he is so very wrong.

“Harry let me go. Do you even know what you are doing. That`s crazy, you`re crazy.”, nobody answers and so Louis gives it up and just lays down again.

Hour 48:

Louis doesn`t know how long he`s been here but it must been days. The fucking bright light won`t dim even a little bit and theres nothing to do. He`s dead tired.

“Harry, come on, can you please let me out of here. I even give you a blowjob or what you want but it`s cold here and I don`t have sheets or clothes.”, Louis voice sounds as tired as he`s feeling. He slowly stands up and makes ten steps before he reached the wall, then ten steps back.

His brain is a bit confused but he knows what Harry plans. He uses white torture. That means he doesn`t torture him physically but psychologically. He deprives him of all senses, like tasting, seeing something other than this white room, smelling and hearing.

“Harry stop this.”, he stomps on the white hard floor but it doesn`t help. Harry will leave him here.

Hour 72:

 _He`s forgotten me, oh my god he`s forgotten that I`m here and now I will die. No no no_ , he rips at his hair and tries to fround himself.

“Why have I earned this. I`ve done nothing wrong.”, he currently stands before the little mirror in the bathroom and looks at the thing in front of him. It has his lips, even if they`re chapped and his eyes even if he thought the color was a bit brighter.  
“That`s all your fault Louis, if you hadn`t talked back to him he wouldn`t have locked us in.”

“That`s not right. I..I`ve done the right thing…it`s wrong to control a person.” He can`t believe that he`s talking with his mirror self but it`s the only thing he has. There`s nothing else. He doesn`t even have a single book to read and he thinks he truly might become insane if he doesn`t speak to someone. He`s probably in here a week or so and he asks himself if his mother or the school didn`t notice that he`s absent.

But when he thinks about it, Harry probably paid his mother again and the school doesn`t care because he`s the fool.  
“But Niall cares, he is my friend.”

“I didn`t say that Niall isn`t your friend. I just think that you`ve should been nicer to Harry. Remember that you were the person who thought it was ok to control people so why is it so wrong that Harry controls you?”

The boy had a point. Why is it so wrong? But Louis has difficulties to concentrate and suddenly he gets a bit dizzy and stumbles out of the bathroom to sit on his mattress. After a few minutes he answers:  
“I think it`s wrong to control people because they hurt you, right?”

He licks over his lips to moist them even if his mouth is as dry as his lips.

A few days ago, well at least he thought it was a few days ago, when he came out of the bathroom there was a little water bottle. He was so happy and drank everything at once. The thing is, of course he could use the water-tap but there came no water and he wasn`t as desperate to drink out of the toilet.

“Ok, so you say it`s wrong to hurt people because they hurt you?”, He nods “But Harry didn`t hurt you. He was always there for you. Even when he knew that you were the fool he said that he would take care of you, and remember when Aiden and those stupid jocks wanted to rape you, he came to your help.”

Louis apruptly stops and shakes wildly his head. “No that isn`t right, shut up shut up. You can`t tell me that he is good because he isn`t shut up”, he breathes deeply.

”I only want to sleep, please let me sleep. I don`t know what I`ve done wrong.”

Hour 90:

Louis was dying. There was nothing here, there was only white and he blacked out from time to time. He thought it would be soo good to just pass out but suddenly he heard a beep and a terrible pain floods his body. He jolt awake and grips his heart.  
It feels like it jumps out of his throat and he has to hunch over to not to vomit. Well he probably couldn`t vomit but he fears what might come out instead.

“Harry can you please come, please come and safe me. I don`t like it here, they won`t shut up. Please Harry, they won`t shut up.” He looks at the camera like every so often and hopes that the door will magically open.

He daydreams that Harry will come through the door and touch him. Just touch him somewhere. Louis had so much time to think in the last weeks and now he finally realized how stupid he was.

Harry told him so often that he wanted to make him good and Louis was soo stupid and rejected him. How could he. He begins to scratch at his arms and enjoyes the pain. He has to punish himself maybe Harry will forgive him. In the last day he did it every time he remembered his bad behaviour of the past.

Harry only wanted to make him good, he wanted to protect him from all the bad and now he has to punish Louis to show him how right he was. That he really couldn`t survive or enjoy any minute without him. No he needs Harry.

“Harry I need you. I know that I was bad but now I`ll be good I promise,please Harry I don?t want to be alone anymore.” He whines and scratches harder. Why doesn`t Harry open the door? Does he think that Louis hasn`t punished himself enough?

“That`s right Louis, Do you really think after all the months where Harry tried to help you and you as much as punched him as a thank you, this is enough?”

Ohhh, so that means Louis has to suffer more and he has to show Harry that he understood these lessons.

“Harry, I`m sorry I`m so stupid that I tried to reject you all this times but now that I think about it …you were right all along…I`m so stupid. You wanted to protect me when I got the card of the fool, you didn`t let me isolate myself but invited me to your table, you won me Hopey at the festival.”, he chuckles into his hand and then rocks back and forth, “Hopey is the little cat, you know. I think the name is cute….I want to have her Harry… Ohh… want to have Hopey…with her I could sleep the last weeks…mhhmm.”

He nuzzles into his arms who are tightly slung around his knees. He continues to hum `cause that remembers him of his mother. He sang to him lullabie when he was little…well and she hadn`t had these problems.

Hour 99:

He`s afraid that Harry hates him and that he will never come back. That Louis will rot in this blinding room as a punishment. Why was he so stupid and had to fight Harry? Now he yearns for a touch. He thirst for a single word from this beautiful lips.  
“Where`s Harry, where`s my Harry”, he mumbles into his arms. Now he isn`t rocking back and forth but fell to his side and curled into the tiniest ball he could made. He holds with his arms himself and wishes it was Harry. From time to time he scratches at his bloody arms to ground himself…To ground himself and to punish him of course.

He`s alone even if he`s not. There was another water bottle this morning or evening, he doesn`t know.

He really isn`t alone. For one he speaks with himself. Ok the person he speaks to is his better self who let him realise how bad he was and the other person he speaks to is Anne. His first love and who helped him to become the phoenix.

That terrifying girl who smiles to every person and ripped their throat out behind their backs. Well metaphorical of course. Now she seems to be such marginal problem. If he would`ve listened to Harry he wouldn`t have needed to worry. He could forget her and the things he´d done for her.

Now she sometimes speaks with him but says the only things his other identity say: _accepter, excuser, Harry a raison, tu est bête_ and so on and so on.

“I know that, I know that but what should I do so that he finally forgives me?”  
“Think about it Louis. How will he forgive you?”

“Maybe if I hurt myself. That will show him how much I regret it?”  
“But all the scratching didn`t seem to work.”

Louis sighs. Well, he was right. It didn`t work. If he just had some sort of weapon to hurt himself. He strokes over the mattress. Something sharp. _Stroke_. Something which could cut his skin. _Stroke._

Even glass would be enough. He doesn`t stroke anymore because suddnely a wonderful idea strikes him. He straightens up and nearly falls instantly down. His arms doesn`t seem to work quite that good. But that doesn`t matter.

He jumps to the bathroom. Why hadn`t he thought of the mirror before. He giggles when he stands before it. He hopes that Harry won`t be angry that he would destroy it. But when he would see how good Louis was he would forgive him.

And so without a second thought he grips the edges of the mirror and pulls. But that thing won`t budge. He props one of his feed on the rim of the sink to have a bit more strengh and pulls again. And finally with a loud crack the mirror disengages from the wall. Louis stumbles a bit backwards and his head collide with the wall but he doesn`t really feel it. And he doesn`t feel how his fingernails bleed.

“Harry should probably see how good I am”, he muses and walks out of the room to his bed.

“Harry I`m sorry that I will destroy your lovely mirror but I know what you wanted to say to me”, he begins, “ I don`t even know how I could be this blind but now I now that I have to punish myself so that I can be good” Louis smiles hopefully up to the camera but then concentrates himself on his task.

He`s a bit afraid that it will hurt so much but he`s way more determined. He would do anything so that Harry finally forgives him.

And so he smashes the mirror on the floor. It beautifully shatters on the ground and thousand shards of glass fly in all directions. There a a few little splinters but they aren`t to any interest for Louis. And the little splitters which bore in his knees, thighs and shins are not big enough wounds. Harry`ll never forgive him if he doesn`t show determination.  
So he bends down and take a beautiful sharp mirror-piece. It is as big as his hand and should suffice.

Then with all the time in the world he places the sharp edge on the soft flesh of his elbow. When he presses a bit down he sees a few red drops escape his body. That`s so beautiful. He breathes one time and pulls the shard down to his wrist.

It hurts and burns like fire but the beautiful red flow is worth it. But that isn`t enough red. Harry`ll never say he`s good when he doesn`t show how sorry he is. He takes the now slippery shard into his other hand and points at his other elbow. He just has to see a bit more red and feel a bit more pain and lose a bit more blood and Harry will come.

And if not, then Louis knows that he`s so bad that he doesn`t earned Harry`s attention. Then he can die.  
He smiles when he begins to pull the shard over his wrist.

Harry`ll be happy.

§§§

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhh....It gets better...but slowly...not now but sometime...
> 
> And I have no idea how "real" white torture works but this is a fic so who cares¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.


	10. Your Creation

Harry`s princess is in this room exactly 93 hours when he takes a look at the camera footage. He had one of his servants to observe him at all times who had to update him at least every twelfe hours on Louis`s well-being but up until now nothing big happened.

Louis had reacted like expected. Isolation is a method of torture where the person would suffer beacause of the loss of senses and social contact. He`d read a lot about it and most of the time it was a enough to isolate a person for no more than 72 hours until they would beg to get released.

Harry didn`t like this method but how should he show Louis that he needed Harry and that he only wanted the best for him. Louis was his and he should understand that.

Currently he sits in front of the monitors and rewatches the last hours. He furrows his brows when he sees that Louis begins to talk to himself. Why didn`t one of his servants inform him. That`s definitely not normal, at least not this early. But he forgets to ask ans scold the responsible person when he continues to watch the screen. Louis is turning directly to the camera while saying how sorry he is.

That`s good he supposes. Isn`t that what Harry wanted? That Louis is pliant and obedient. He shakes his head and tries to concentrate again.

In the next hours Harry sees how Louis fights to remain sane. He must be so tired, hungry and thirsty. He doesn`t want that his princess has to suffer and now that Louis has apologized he plans to release him.

The sad thing is that he _has_ to talk to an important business partner of his parents and he can`t free Louis beforehand. No he needs time with Louis after he escaped this gruesome room. He has to shower him with love and affection and has to consolidate the thought that everything Harry has done was right.

He looks one last time back to the screen and Louis who now pitifully rocks back and forth and begs for Harry to come and touch him. He tells him from Hopey and Harry instantly calls somebody ro get that stupid cat. Maybe he`d gone a bit too far. Louis really doesn`t look good.

He frowns. _He had to do this._ He couldn`t lose Louis. Louis after all was his anchor, his everything. With a newly determined mind he slowly stands up and exits the room. He tells one of his servants to watch Louis before he greets the business partner.

The whole time he has an uneasy feeling but he ignores it. He will get Louis after the meeting is over. It`s boring but he has to do this. He has to listen to ass-kissers to lull them in a false hope of safety. How can they all this dumb. Don`t they see that Harry and his parents only want their money?

Then his smartphone vibrates and he looks _at the message…_.

“We should increase the… and …what…Mr. Styles.”, he hadn`t heard the words of that fatso and for a moment he feels something like regret. He goes pale and like a lighting he runs into the direction of the room. He calls to one of the servants on his way to call an ambulance and end the meeting.  
“But sir they are waiting fo you.”

“I don`t fucking care Anthony. Either you throw these fuckers out and call the fucking hospital or I`ll throw you out.”, Harry screams, his voice threatening while he runs like the dead is after him.

Then he`s finally at the door and shakily opens it. At first the key doesn`t want to fit (yes it doesn`t want to fit because his definitely aren`t shaky) but then it makes click and he throws the door open. The boy in the middle of the room, drenched in blood, flinches at the loud bang. His eyes are wide like saucers but when he sees Harry he smiles.

He fucking smiles like he sees the most important thing in his live. His hand is still holding a bloody glass shard frozen in the middle of a cut.

“Harry.”, he calls.  
Louis was so shocked when the door burst open. He nearly forgot there was a door but when he sees the wheezing figure of his Harry, he can`t help but be unbelieveable happy. His Harry came to rescue him.  
He only has to finish this cut than Harry will forgive him. But a voice interrupts him.

“Stop it Louis. Don`t you dare to move your hand.”, Harry shouts and stomps into the room. Louis instantly stopped when Harry gave the command, but he`s so confused. Doesn`t Harry want that Louis gets better? Before he can ask the curly man hits the shard out of his hand. It flies through the room before it hits the ground and slides a bit further, leaving a red trail behind.

“What do you think you`re doing Louis, do you want to kill yourself?”, he crouches in front of Louis and has a wild look.

Louis even imagines that he shakes a bit. Louis`s never seen Harry this exasperated. He kind of likes it. That means that Harry cares for him, right?

But what did Harry say? He ducks his head. He didn`t want to kill himself. No, he only wanted to be better. Right, he could make himself better by punishing himself.

“No, no I…I didn`t want to kill myself. I wanted t..to show you that I c…could be good Harry. Is it be…because of the mirror? I`m s..sorry that I`ve broken it Harry. I`m sorry.” Louis knew that Harry would be angry because of the mirror but now Harry is here. That means punishing himself worked out.

Harry one the other side is almost desperate, he doesn`t know what Louis is talking about but they have time to talk later. He takes his shirt off and rips it in shards. He binds the fabric around Louis arms who shudders at the touch.

“Harry?”, Louis whispers when he`s finished to wrap the gauze, “Will you leave me again? I`m such a disappointment. Please don`t leave me.” There are tears in Louis eyes when he looks at Harry. He`s still naked, confused and so vulnerable.

But before Harry can open his mouth to reassure Louis that he`ll never leave him, a medic team runs into the room and urges Harry to the side. But when this happens Louis begins to cry and shout. 

“Harry no don`t let them take me. Please Harry, Harry.”, he tries to punch and bite but two of the guys hold him down.  
He`s way to weak to shake them off but he just continues to cry. 

Why is he such a failure? Harry only wanted to protect Louis and Louis had to fight him.  
“Louis, listen to me.” His eyes instantly find the ones of Harry. All his attention is focused on his words, he nearly forgets the strange men who want to take him away from Harry.

“I won`t leave you Louis. These men help you cause you lost a bit blood. I won`t leave. Nod when you understand.”

Louis dazedly nods because what can he do? Harry never lies. Harry says he won`t leave him.  
His eyes stay focused on Harry who smiles at him while one of the men pulls a syringe out and injects him with something. Louis slugglishly babbles that he needs Harry before his eyes fall shut.

He`ll never forget the look on Harry`s face before he closed his eyes.

A look of utter forlorness.

§§§

He floats and it feels amazing. He doesn`t think that he`s asleep because Harry forbade him to sleep so he finally must be gone crazy. And it can`t be that he lays on this fluffly mattress snuggled in a blanket `cause Harry has taken even that.

He doesn`t want to leave this place he wants to stay here forever and never need to think or feel again. But then a bright light disturbs him, he grumpily tries to turn away when he feels the pull at his wrists. It`s more an intensive stinging than a pull and the sudden pain helps him to come back.  
He jumps up and instantly falls back down. _Uhhh my head kills me._

But when he slowly opens his eyes he can see that he isn`t in his cell anymore. Does that mean that Harry forgave him, was it the right decision to punish himself like that?

He looks around. This room is so much more beautiful than his other. First it`s so much bigger and has big windows with heavy curtains and second there is furniture. Everything is in a pink and white color and that makes the room so much more beautiful.

Louis is currently lying in a big [canopy](http://www.lovethispic.com/uploaded_images/18789-Pretty-Pink-Canopy-Bed.jpg) bed with pink sheets. The room looks more lik a girls- room but Louis is happy that he`s allowed to lie here. He closes his eyes again and slowly opens the left first. He`s afraid that all this is a sick fantasy and when he opens his eyes he`s back in the cold cell with nothing but the voices.

“Please be real.”, he whispers while he opens his one eye and then the other. He blinks and blinks again but the room stays.

“Does…does that mean this..i..is..r…real?” Has Harry really forgiven him for his stupidity?

Then he looks down to his arms. They wrapped in thick bandages. At some places a little red taints the pure white. He frowns. Harry allows him to lie in such a beautiful bed and he`s this dirty. He hasn`t showered in forever. He has to be clean, he has to get clean. Now he`s sure that this is real. In his dream he wouldn`t be this disgusting.

Slowly he slides his legs to the end of the bed until his feet touch the ground. For a moment he burys his toes in the soft carpet. It`s such a different sensation in comparision to the cold tiles in his prison. _But he hasn´t time_ , he scolds himself. He has to get clean or Harry will hate him.

And so he goes or better crawls to the nearest door. He sweats and wheezes but continues. He`s happy to find that it`s really the bathroom. He sinks into the shower and turns the knob. At first the jet is horribly cold but Louis doesn`t have the strengh to move away. He turns the knobs and sighs when he`s found the right temperature. 

He has to close his eyes for a moment he`s just so tired. His breath is somehow irregular and little silver spots dance in his vision.

But then he begins to clean his body and wash his hair. He remembers when Harry`s done it for him and can`t imagine how he didn`t like it. Now he wishes nothing more than that.

He sits the whole time in the shower and sees how he washes blood and grime away. He has to close his eyes for a moment longer. _He`s just so tired._ He feels the jet prickling down on him, hears the rhythmic wosh of the water and then a quiet creak as if somebody opens a door. He hears the footsteps of somebody which halt in front of him.

Louis feels his skin begin to prickle. He doesn`t dare to open his eyes, doesn`t dare to hope that it`ll be Harry.  
“Louis, princess what are you doing there?”, Harry sighs. He wanted to see his sleeping princess but she wasn`t in her room. But then he hears the shower and when he opens the door he sees him sitting under the spray with closed eyes. At Harry`s voice they snap open and a smile begins to form.

“Harry!”, he calls and his voice holds so much affection that Harry has to smile.

“I`m sorry I`m so filthy I didn`t want to taint the beautiful bed.”, his voice holds so much conviction it`s almost sad. Harry turns the knob off and takes a fluffly towel from one of the cupboards.

“You could never be filthy princess. Don`t say that”, he wraps the towel around his boy and helps him stand up. When Louis stumbles and nearly falls down he catches him with ease. He hugs him tight and breathes the intoxiating scent from Louis before he carries him bridal style back into the bedroom.

Softly, like Louis is porcelain, he lays him down.

“Harry please don`t leave me. _Don`t._ I know that I was bad but please, please don`t leave me”. Harry sees tears in his eyes and it causes him a shudder that he`s the one responsible. _A good shudder._ Louis is completely responsible on him. He grabs him with his tiny hands like he`s afraid that Harry will leave him.

“Don`t worry Louis. I`m back in a moment. I just have to bring you something to eat. Don`t you want to?”

At the promise of food Louis lets him go. He hasn`t eaten a real meal in weeks. He`s starved. But when Harry leaves the room he nearly cries. _Why does he have to go away. Does he still hate me._ He`s such a fuck up.

“Louis what`s wrong, why`re you crying?”, Harry asks when he comes back. He really was only gone a minute and told the servant to make some soup but Louis has tears streaming down his face.

“I..I don`t ..n..now I…I thought..y..you l..left.” 

“Ahhww babe. Don`t cry anymore. Look what I`ve brought you.” He shows the hand which was behind his back and he nearly coos at the incredible happy face from Louis.

”Hopey, you`ve brought Hopey.”, he says and makes grabby hands at the cat. He looks like an excited five year old which pleases Harry immensely.

He gives him the plush toy and tries not to get jealous at the loving look in Louis` eyes. Louis carefully takes the cat and cradles it in his arms. He buries his nose in the soft fur. It looks like he`ll never let it go.

And he really doesn`t let it go when the soup arrives and he eats. Well Harry feeds him spoon for spoon but after half of the bowl Louis asks him to stop. He doesn`t say he doesn`t want more or just refuses to eat, no he asks like the obedient little boy he is. And after one more spoonful Harrie complies.

“So Louis, we have to talk about what happened in that room.” Louis smile falls instantly. He looks to Harry, a guilty look in his eyes.

“I think we both agree that you`ve earned that punishment.”, Louis nods enthusiastically, “But Louis when I saw the video you said you had to punish yourself… and then just slit… your wrists. That`s not ok Louis.” His voice is stern and he sees Louis cover a bit away and clutching his cat tighter. 

He mumbles something and Harry has to lean a bit forward to understand him but when he does his heart melts.  
He asks why it was wrong and he has earned a punishment. “I`m so bad Harry, I`m so fucking bad.”, he whispers into the fur.

”Louis, listen to me”, Harry gently grabs his wrist and Louis instantly looks up, “I don´t want you to ever do something like that again. Do you hear me? I`m the one who decides if you earned a puninshment and not you. Do you know that you could`ve killed yourself babe? “

Louis eyes widen. He hadn`t thought that he cut that deep. He just wanted to proof Harry that he could be good but what Harry says makes sense. His body belongs to Harry therefore he can decide what`s right and what`s wrong.

“I understand Harry. I`m sorry but please don`t leave me. I`ll be good I promise.” He sees Harry smile and it`s one of the true smiles which are so rare but so beautiful. He wants that Harry smiles forever like this. Louis wants to be the only one who sees this smile.

“Ok babe, I know you`re my good princess. Hmm…do you like the room by the way?” Louis tilts his head to one side. Then he nods tentatively. Pink isn`t his favorite color but it all looks so soft and safe.

“That`s good princess. Just ask if you want something and we can discuss if you get it.” Louis mouth forms an “o” and Harry shuckles before he climbs on the bed. “Yes princess. This is your room when you’re here. I think about you constantly living here but your mom wouldn`t want that.”

His mom. He`s completely forgotten about her. It`s not that he doesn`t want back to her because she needs him but at the moment he doesn`t want to be seperated from Harry. Not for one single moment.

Harry has seen his face and reassuringly put his hand over his knee. “Don`t worry princess. We have two days left before the school begins and then we can see what to do.”

 _What?_ , Louis swallows hard, his throat somehow much tighter, _he only was for five days in that hell?_ Louis thought it was for weeks. It felt like years. He shudders at the memory and looks down. He never ever wants to go back there. _Never._ He wants to stay with Harry `cause Harry protects him.

“Shh, Lou calm down. How about we get you a doctor to change your bandages and then we can watch a film together.” Louis knows that it isn`t a question but a command, nevertheless he nods.  
He would like that. He would like to do everything Harry wants.

§§§

The next two days are wonderful. The voices only come in the night and Harry comes instantly when he hears his screaming. He says that Louis has to learn to sleep without him but he crawls into his bed every single night and holds Louis close like he`s the most precious thing on earth. He whispers soothing words into his hair and Louis finally falls asleept.

He enjoys the food he can eat. Sometimes when it`s too much Louis excuses himself and throws up. When he comes back Harry sadly smiles at him. Louis has the suspicion that Harry knows that he throws up but he doesn`t say anything.

And he doesn`t see the conflicted look in Harry`s eyes when he looks at his food and asks if he has to eat.  
When Louis sees his angry red scars for the first time he cries and Harry has to hold him close so that he doesn`t hyperventilate. Louis says how ugly he is and that Harry has to hate him but Harry gently takes his hands looks with the honest eyes into his.

“You`re beautiful Louis. You’re the most beautiful living being I`ve ever seen. Lets just say this scar is the reminder of your ugly life before us. It’s a new beginning.” And Louis nods and tries to smile. He can`t believe that he mutilated his arms like this. 

And another thing has changed. The sex. Louis remembers that before it was always forced pleasure. That he liked it but only because his body and hormones betrayed him. Now it`s different. He thirsts after Harry`s touch. Every caress, every kiss is water to his dry body. He literally blooms under Harry`s hands. He moans and arches and loves.

Harry takes it slow with him. Even if Louis says he`s ok if he`s a bit rough Harry isn`t. He treats him like the princess he is.

He stretches him slowly until Louis reaches his first orgasm. And then before the daze even is over he feels how Harry slowly sinks into him. And that`s the moment Louis feels the most intimate. In this moment he`s truly connected to Harry on every level.

But that isn`t the best thing. The best thing is the moment the short second before orgasm hits Harry and he looks down to Louis.

Like

he

_loves_

him.

Louis isn`t sure he knows what _love_ is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I wasn`t happy with the first half of the chapter. So I had to rewrite it again but now I`m content :).
> 
> Comments and/or kudos are always appreciated.


	11. Who I Am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left a comment or a kudo. I'm always smiling like an idiot when I read/see them.

They stand in front of the school gate and Louis clings to Harry who`s enjoying the attention of his little princess. He knew that Louis was a little afraid to go to school again. He said that they would hurt him and that he was afraid that he couldn`t be all the time at Harry`s side. 

Well that was right. Harry had different lessons but that wasn`t the real reason Louis was afraid. Today was the day half of the faces would be replaced with new ones.

While Harry only chuckled at the new circumstance Louis was afraid. They would know that he was the fool and then they would hurt him. Harry reassured him that it would be ok as long as Louis would show them his phone with his card. Now the pitch black background with the hand and the puppet was replaced with a red phoenix with a doll in the foreground. 

Everybody would know that Louis is Harry`s.

And so Harry kissed him goodbye and told him to meet in the lunch break at their table. He said that they probably would meet the other phoenix and would negotiate something. Well. Louis told himself that was everything what caused him worry but the true reason he was afraid was sitting in front of him when he entered the classroom.

_Niall._

Louis doesn`t know if he`s still the same. He can remember how he told Niall that Harry wasn`t good for him. But now everytime he thinks back he gets confused. But he knows Harry wasn`t bad to him. He was just confused back then. For a moment he just stands there. Fiddling with his hands, a beanie on his head.

 

Maybe he has to tell it Niall `cause Niall will understand that, right? But when he goes near his place and sees Niall`s face he discards the idea. The angel doesn`t look good. He silently glides into the chair next to him and gives him a soft greeting kiss but Niall flinches back like a bee had stung him.

Louis is so shocked that he himself flinches back. “Oh my god, shit. Sorry Louis, sorry I thought you were…”, he furrows his brows and lamely finishes “somebody else.”

Louis nods. He recalls that Niall said something about Perrie and he assumes that she`d done something.  
He observes Niall calming down and he himself calms dowwn as well. After a few minutes Niall turns to him and Louis has to bite his lip to not gasp.

Now that he sees Niall up so close he can see the dark bags under his eyes which stand in a bizarre contrast to his beautiful eyes. They`re somehow glaced over like his thoughts are in another world. His pale skin is so much paler and it makes him look ill and a little bit dead.

“Was it Perrie?”, he asks worried. He doesn`t want that Niall has to suffer. Maybe he has to talk to Harry. He can do something. But then Niall shakes his head. “No Lou. It has nothing to do with hear.”, Niall says softly and _really_ looks at his friend for the first time.

And oh my god. What happened to him. He knew that Louis lost some weight over the holidays but this was ridiculous. He looked so pale that his shining blue eyes seemed to be the biggest part in his face. He looked daunt and tired and sososo small. He nearly swam in the big sweater which obviously wasn`t his.

He knew that Louis had to wear Harry`s clothes but the way Louis hold the sleeves of Harry`s sweater was different. Like…Like he wanted to wear it.

He lifts his eyebrow and is about to ask what happened during their vacation but the lesson begins and none of them have a rank which is high enough to just leave the lesson and get away with it. So Niall tells him they talk in the break and Louis nods.

“I missed you Ni.”, he whispers without any voice but Niall`s heart melts, “I missed you too Lou.” Niall grabs under the table at Louis hands as if to say sorry for his reaction earlier and doesn`t let go.

Judging by the increasing relaxed posture of Louis, the hand-holding was the right thing to do. They both need each other.

§§§

During the class Louis furiously scribbled things down and nearly forgets that about half of the class is supposed to be new when the teacher five minutes before the class ends says “And I wanted to introduce the new students from Sunnyside school. This big exchange program is new for all of us but we hope that knowledge and methods get exchanged and developed. I hope you enjoy your stay.”  
Then the bell rings and everybody is out of the door as fast as possible.

“I have to go to the toilet but lets go to the cafeteria together when we have lunch-time.”, Niall says and waves Louis good-bye. He doesn`t feel well to leave the little boy in the crowd but he **has** to go to the to the bathroom.  
He opens one of the cabinets and locks the door behind him. When he said that Perrie left him alone he was only partly true and he hated to lie to his friend but how could he possibly tell him this.

He opens his school bag and retrieves the little thing. It was right that he had no contact with Perrie but she wouldn`t go out of his head. He took the blade and set it at his wrist. 

“You can do this Niall.” He says loud but his voice just sounds unreal. Even to himself. 

 

Life hurts. Niall knew it all to well. And he just bites down on his lip while making the next cut. He read in the internet that people did it to have control over something....That it would feel good in the first moment but didn´t last long and then they would feel like shit.

Yeah he read a lot about these things and maybe he feels like he`s finally having control over something in his miserable life. 

But he doesn´t think of cutting as an active progress which he wants to do. No, Niall almost fears when he puts the blade on his wrist. And every time he did it, he tried not to think to much about what he was doing.  
He had to concentrate to make a perfect line. It had to be parallel, it had to have the right depth and lengh. Four cuts, two on his left wrist and two on his right  
Not more. Never more. With every cut he says the words Perrie has told him.

And then the little burn starts and he watchs like his skin parts seconds latter. Little pearls of red would sometimes slide down of his arm. Not much. No, he never cuts that deep. _No because Perrie never cut that deep._

And as much as he fears the beginning of the cutting, as much he enjoys the starting burn. He sighs and leans back against the toilet seat. He holds his wrist in front of him and enjoys the sting and burn a couple of minutes. He really loves this feeling and maybe he knows deep down that he should find it sick.

 

But then he snaps his eyes open. _Why doesn´ t it hurt anymore?_ He looks accusingly down to his wrist. He lifts his other arm and touches the unharmed smooth skin above the cuts. He stretches the skin a little bit thus the fresh healing skin rips open again. And with a few more red pearls the burning starts again.

It soothes the aching in his heart. He can concentrate on something different than why`d he do this. Doesn`t need to concentrate on the memories which torture him in the night. He crunches his face, snaps his eyes open and stands up. 

“Why do you blame yourself Niall Horan”, he speaks to himself.  
No definitely not.

He pulls his sleeves down. _Your are at fault._ He turns away from the toilet, from the artifical light which suddenly burns in his eyes. His eyes weren`t as sensitive before he thinks.

He can`t do anything. The words just resound in his mind when he excites the bathroom. _Faggot, Worthless, I`m stupid._

It has to be his fault or Perries. But Perrie didn`t force him to cut. He did it to himself. He shakes his hand and goes in the direction of his next classrom.

He hasn`t his next few lessons with Louis but somehow the day goes bye in a blur and then it is time for lunch. He waits in front of Louis` classrom like promised. He hops from food to food and tries not to scratch at his arms.  
Then he sees Louis and runs to him. He needs his friend. He cuddles him tight before he lets him go.

“Come on let`s go into the cafe...”, he stops when he bumps into something or better someone. He closes his eyes and rubs at his nose. “Ouchii”, he says when he opens his eyes. Before him stands the boy he`d run into at the festival. His back is currently to Niall but he instantly knew it was him.

Oh oh and now he`s a bit afraid…  
“Who the fuck do you think you are!”, the boy growls while he turns around and for a moment Niall thinks he will punch him. The anger in the eyes of the boy is real. He shakes and hunches his shoulders.  
He thinks he will never forget the rage in his eyes. It seemed as if Niall had killed his puppy, like Niall was the worst, most disgusting person on earth.

And maybe he is but now he just wants to get out of this situation without broken bones. He sniffs and tries to control the tears in his eyes. Crying would probably enrage Liam even more.

But Liam doesn`t punches him. No he….he squeaks.

“Bunny. Oh my god Zayn do you see this. This is Niall. Hello little one.” He crouches down a bit and pats Niall`s hair, his cheeks and then hugs him. Niall knows that he can do nothing and just lets the big huy snuggle him and…sniff him? Well that`s weird.  
“Zaynnn he smells so good. You have to smell too.” And then the guy pulls another guy close and literally shoves him into Niall`s neck.

The beauty with the black hair doen`t seem to like the manhandling.  
“Liam.”, he warningly growls and the boy instantly lowers his head. Like a child who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  
Zayn slowly turns to Niall and pets him on the head.

“I hope Liam here hasn`t scared you to much little farishtaa.” Then he buries his nose in Niall`s neck like Liam wanted it from the beginning and breathes deeply.

Niall is too shocked to do anything. Louis stands there with an open mouth like most of the students and Liam squeaks delighted.

“You`re right Liam babe, he smells wonderful. How are you little one?”  
But before Niall`s fried brain can produce an answer that doesn`t is hallal bala kala maa, Louis squeezes between him and Zayn.  
And that`s definitely not a good move but somehow his reactions are way to slow. He can`t prevent Louis from talking or better yelling.

“What are you doing? You can`t come to this school and just sniff him.”, Louis points to Liam who curiously observes the fluffly little energy ball.  
“And you can`t call him little one or kashita or whatever. You`re new to this school so behave a bit better.”

His mouth talks before his brain can think. Louis knows that he shouldn`t have said this. He knows it when he looks into the eyes from both boys. It`s not that they look angry or annoyed, that probably would`ve been better. They look superior. They look at him like he`s a naughty child who has to get taught the right manners.

He instinctively takes a step back and automatically bumps into Niall. He feels Niall grip his shoulder and it would hurt if Louis wouldn`t be that focused on the guy before him.

His eyes follow his every movement. He sees how he slowly raises his hand and it comes to Louis cheek.  
But instead of slapping him he grips his chin between two fingers.

“What have we here Liam. Isn`t he a beauty. Such soft skin.” He rubs lightly at his chin and even if the gesture and the words could be comforting Louis gets more frightened. He wants his Harry. Harry would protect him.

“Zayyyyn.”, the boy behind him whines and leans forward. He leans over Zayn`s shoulder and tries to grab at Niall. His arm is a little too short and so it only reaches up to Louis shoulders.

“I want the angel. Please you said I could have him if I behaved.”  
“Babe, do you think you behaved right now? I thought I taught you better manners but then you try and force me to do something.” The beauty now focuses on Liam but still holds Louis` chin between his fingers.

The thing is he doesn`t exercise sany pressure, he doesn`t hurt Louis nevertheless Louis doesn`t dare to pull away.  
The second thing which really surprises Louis is the behaviour of the puppy-dog-eyes. What does he talk about? Owning? Having?

He can`t look to Niall, he only feels his tight grip on his shoulders and his breath at his ear. It is ragged so Louis assumes he`s as frightened as Louis.

The two tall boys still talk, seemingly ignoring Niall and Louis. Well the truth is they know that the two boys would never sneak away out of sheer fear. The two tall boys just had this certain aura that told “I will crush you if you attempt something funny”.

After what seemed an eternity the two boys after rough biting and kissing finally turn around.  
“Well sorry little ones” He wasn`t sorry. He just wanted to show that he held the power. 

And slowly Louis wondered which rank they might held. It seemed like a pretty high one. Well the students around them who were transfer students all looked sickly pale.  
Louis inhales as good as it works with two fucking fingers at your chin. _Doesn`t the arm of this guy get tired?_

“Sooo I suppose we should resolve this personally, we don`t want to attract any attention.” _Did this guy know how he looked? He literally screamed ´attention`._

But before Louis mouthes off the guys swings him around and pushes him into the next classroom. Behind him Niall follows and then he hears the dreading sound of a lock. He turns around and sees the tall boys standing before the door.

He graps Niall with one hand and the phone in his trousers with his other. He wants to call Harry but maybe these boys only will scold them and then leave.

Niall trembles a little and looks to the floor.

“I..If this is about l…last t..time I`m r…really sorry.” Niall pipes and Louis startles.  
“What are you talking about Nii? Do you know these guys?” Niall asks and looks to Niall. But instad of answering himself the boy with the tanned skin answers.

“Niall here hasn`t done anything wrong. You are the one who interrupted us so it doesn`t look good for you if you not magically reveal that you`re the phoenix.” Zayn smirks and Louis wants to make himself small.  
Of course they know that he isn`t the phoenix.

“So honey. My boy here wants to have the angel next to you and who can say no to him? There are two ways how this could end. Either Liam and I `take care of you` or your beautiful friend comes voluntarily to us.”

Niall nods. Of course he`ll do everything to safe Louis. The boy was his only light in the last months. But before he can take a step in their direction Louis pulls him back and behind him.

“No. You aren`t allowed to take Niall only if you`re the phoenix or the devil.” He prays that they aren`t that so he adds another thing, “And you have to talk to Harry if you want him. He is _our_ angel.”, when he finished he breathes heavily while looking at the two with a seething look in his face.

While the taller boy of them pouts and clmaps at his friens, the other throws his head back and laughs heartily.  
“Ahhh the cat has claws. I like that.” He licks over his lips leaving a shining trail which looks kissable.  
“Ok cat. You`re right. We can`t just take him without talking to your Harry.” He purrs and a glint which looks more predatory than anything appears in his eyes. “Then Liam and I will leave you for the time being little cat but only if you tell me your name.”

Louis tries not to exhale too loud and hides his overly relieved expression. He only has to give him his name...that won`t hurt anybody.  
“Ok but go away from the door.”  
The beauty just rolls his eyes and steps away.

Louis edges a bit closer to the door, holding his Niall close.

He reaches for the door knob then turns a second around and yells his name before he disappears through the door.  
He runs with Ni through the corridor and ignores all the yelling people and straight into the cafeteria to Harry.  
He falls into his arms and finally lets Niall go…

To say that Harry is stunned is an understatement. Why runs his princess through the door like she gets chased from the devil and now Louis is sobbing in his arms while Niall stands in the middle of the room, looking lost.

“Princess what happened, calm down.” he leans a bit down to properly hug Louis but Louis cries even more.  
“Ha…Harry the… the guy want to…and we.. didn..`t…” he babbles incomprehensible and then suddenly stiffens. In the next moment he wriggles out of Harry`s embrace and shoots around and focuses on Niall.

He runs to him and hugs him tight to his little chest. “ I`m sorry Ni. I`m sorry, if I wouldn`t have interfered they might have left you alone.” Louis sobs and cries and it seems as if he doesn`t care that hundreds of students are watching him.

Harry sees the looks of his classmates and decides to end the little spectacle. He whistles on time to gather everybodys attention and instantly all eyes fix on their phoenix. Well half of them. The others don`t know what the tone means. But when Harry draws a lazy circle in the air to show “turn around” and immediatelly the attention of the students shifts everywhere but at the table in the middle of the room, they understand and do the same.

Nobody would want to provoke a phoenix.

Now Harry has his wanted silence and can concentrate on Louis.  
“Louis come`ere.” He doesn`t ask but Louis instantly detaches himself from Niall and goes to Harry who takes his head between his hands to observe his crying beauty. It seems as if the isolation has caused some emotional instability….Well it`s better for Harry. Now his princess has to rely completely on him.

“Baby we will sit down and you and Niall will tell me what happened.”  
Louis nods and Harry leads him to the table and puts Louis into his lap. He notices how light the body is but tries to remember it for another time.  
Within a few minutes they calm down and Louis clings to Harry like he`s his lifeline.

 

Niall throws a few confused looks to them while Louis explains the story. He doesn`t understand why Louis is suddenly so attached to Harry. It doesn`t seem to be fake. No Louis literally absorbs every word and every touch. He bathes in Harry`s attention.

Niall plans to ask his friend what this has to mean (when they`re both alone) but for now he has his own problems. For one he sees Perrie out of his peripheral vision. And she`s smirking at him which never is a good thing. Never.

And second, Liam said something like _owning him._  
I mean the guy is a little bit weird. He seems to act like a five year old.

He`s afraid of what rank they might be. What they might do to him. He can`t have two tormentors suddenly. One is enough.

“Harry I don`t want that they hurt Niall, please don`t let that happen.” Louis says and Niall zooms in. He awaits Harry`s answer.

“Babe don`t worry I`m most likely not gifting my toys to other persons.” Well it wasn`t the answer Niall expected but at least it would mean that Harry would protect him.

“What did you say where their names?”

Louis seems to think about it and Niall comes to his aid.  
“Their names are Zayn and Liam.”

He hopefully glances at Harry who in return begins to smile. Niall doesn`t like his smile. He doesn`t like this situation. While Louis seems to be attached to Harry, Niall has nobody… He`s sitting at their table but it wouldn`t make a difference if he would stay in the bathroom in a lonely cabinet slicing his wrists.

“Well…that makes the whole thing a bit more interesting.” Niall knew that the smirk couldn`t mean anything good.  
“Does that mean they have a high rank?”, he asks and for the first time Harry`s attention shifts to him.

“Well Niall, you could say that they have a high rank…They`re the phoenix and the companion.”

Niall thinks he dies a little.

§§§

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally Ziam is there :)


	12. Two Kings

“Zayyyn? Why are you laughing.” Liam tucks at Zayn`s shirt while his boyfriend chuckles like a mad man. He likes it when Zayn laughs but he should laugh _with_ Liam.

“I thought I would get Niall. You promised me.”, he pouts but then tries to relax his facial muscles. No only children pout and he is no child. He is strong, he`s here to protect Zayn. But Zayn has to pay attention to him. He tugs a bit harder and finally his beautiful boy turns to him.

“Ahh baby I only laughed `cause it`s hilarious, you know?” Liam doesn´t understand but nods nonetheless. “Oh sorry babe. I mean the name of the cat was Louis Tomlinson, the former phoenix.” Liam`s eyes widen because suddenly he understands.

Zayn has told him that this Louis was the cruelest phoenix in history so he thought he would be an ugly fat guy which would wear the same underwear for a week. 

“But he is so tiny. Have you seen his tiny hands and his cute nose?” Liam asks. He likes cute things that`s one of the reasons he likes Niall.

_But now is not the time to concentrate on Niall…nono they talked about Louis so I have to concentrate on the subject._

Zayn seems to notice his strained face because he feels two cool hand touch his heated skin and hears reassuring whispers.

“It`s good babe, don`t worry your little head this much. Not now.” He comes closer until their bodys are pressed against each other. There`s no room between them. Not a single hair could fit. Liam likes it and he likes the slow grinding of Zayn`s crotch against his.

He almost loses himself in the feeling but then the Liam stops. “Zaynn don`t we have to go to the cafeteria to talk to the phoenix?”

Zayn hums against the skin of his throat where`s he currently creating a new hickey.

“Of course baby. You`re such a clever boy.” Liam preens at the praise, “but first of all I think somebody was bad.” Liam stops his smiling and frowns. He was bad? No.

“Yes khazana, you were. You tried to bring me to smell your new toy. You know I don`t like it when somebody tries to force me into something.”, Liam whines. Zayn`s right. He shouldn`t have done that. But sometimes he can`t control his body. It`s as if his brain shutts off. He doesn`t like it when Zayn is angry with him.  
“Don`t worry I`m not angry Liam. I could never be. I think I just have to show you who`s the boss.”

And with this he turns Liam around so that his back is flush against Zayn`s chest. Zayn moves his clothed cock against Liam`s arse and he has to hold back to not buck into the sweet pressure. He wants it so badly.

“Zaynnn.”, he hisses, “please please please”, he knows what he has to do to get Zayn going and really, not a moment later his upper body is pushed down until he hits the desk. It`s not with violence or force its just a firm hand at his back reminding him of his place.  
“Will you be good Liam? Will you be good for me?”

“Yes Zayn, please I`ll be so good for you, please touch me.” He feels the firm hand sliding down to his tight jeans and looping one finger through the strap of his jeans, tugging slightly.” Ok baby I will do what you want if you promise not to move.”

“The whole time?”

“The whole time.”, Liam whines and bumps one fist against the tabletop. _Zayn is sooo mean._ ”Ok. I won`t move.” He knows that Zayn smirks even if he can`t see him.

“Good boy. You`ll don`t move until I say so.” His hand moves out of the loop and over Liam`s hips to his groin. He rubs lightly and feels the straining fabric. Liam almost jerks his hips forward but he doesn`t and soon he gets rewarded with Zayn opening his button. 

“You`ll even stay like this if I would leave you here right baby?” Liam hisses a yes. He knows that Zayn never would leave him alone but the thought of staying in this position, arse in the air, naked and vulnerable for everyone who would come through that door arouses him.

Zayn seems to catch his thoughts. He pushes Liam`s jeans down and lets the heavy cock jump free.  
“You would stay like this even when someone would come through that door, right baby? If someone would find you with your arse presented like a bitch in heat.” Liam whines and whines even louder when Zayn grips his sensitive cock. He doesn`t even wear his boxers anymore so the skin on skin contact makes the touch even more intensive.  
Zayn roles his balls in his hand for a while and neglects his leaking member. Little drops of precome hit the floor beneath them.

Liam almost goes crazy but he doesn`t move. “And imagine baby if a teacher would find you like this.”, Zayn leans a bit forward and presses his hard dick between the cleft of Liam`s arse. He`s still fully clothed.  
”The teacher would see ya baby and see what for a true bitch you really are. He would slap your ass.”

Liam feels a hand on his ass and in the next moment the sweet, stinging pain. He rockes a bit forward from the slap and thrusts into Zayn`s hand. He moans.

“And baby what would you say to the teacher?” He hears rustling behind him and finally feels the unclothed member of Zayn. He feels the hot skin which almost bruns him. He wants more, he wants it inside him.

“I..I w..would say..ha”, he groans when another slap lands on his cheek, “I would say that I belong to youu. Only you Zayn.”

He knows that he said the right words. He always knows when Zayn pushes at his rim. Normally he would need lube and stretching but they already had each other this moring and Zayn left his sperm in him. Liam likes the feeling. He knew that he carried something of Zayn wherever he went. He was marked as Zayn`s.

And so the push goes smooth and without any trouble. He hears Zayn moan lowly behind him. It`s such a rare noise and Liam closes for a moment his eyes and memorises the sound.

He relishes the feeling of the purest connection there exists for him. He`s Zayn`s. And sometimes Zayn`s is his.  
“Please move.”, he says and gets rewarded with a sudden thrust.

“You`re such a greedy slut Liam.” Zayn growls and grips at Liam`s hips to hold him in place. “And I think a greedy slut can come untouched baby.”, Liam whines . When he comes untouched he always is so out of it. Zayn has to work him up for it and usually he can only come untouched if it`s his first orgasm of the day but Zayn said he could, so he would.

He`s the more vocal part of their team. He huffs and moans between clenched teeth when Zayn finds his rhythm. It`s hard but so well controlled, it`s typically Zayn. Liam knows from past experience that Zayn could fuck harder and he would but not today. 

Today Liam had still to go to class. At least with only a limp.

“Do you like that baby?” Liam nods with every thrust. “I think if the teacher would touch you I would have to show him who you belong to Liam. He would stand right there and watch how your ass got pounded and how you moan my name.” 

“Yesshh.. I only belonghhh tohh youhh.” Liam presses out. It feels so amazing and he doubts he would notice if somebody would enter the classroom. He likes how Zayn perfectly fits between his arse cheeks how he exactly knows how to turn to find the perfect spot.

“Liam baby, you`re soo good.”, he hears the slight strain in Zayn`s voice and knows he`s near. That means Zayn will allow him to come. And really not a minute later the grip on his hips tightens and Zayn growls a “Now”. The exact moment he comes he feels himself flooded. 

It feels like Zayn`s cum reaches every part in his body. He blacks out for a second. 

The part where he gets filled is almost better than the part where he could come himself.

“Soo good baby”, Zayn kisses him and slowly pulls out. Liam feels how a bit cum leaks out of his ass and slowly slides down his thigh.

“Aww baby my mark wants to escape.”, Zayn chuckles and in the next moment he feels a slight pressure at his butt. Zayn plugs him up.

“Soo now it will stay inside you the whole day baby.” Liam moans. He hears a bit rustling behind him. Zayn`s probably clothing himself. But he doesn`t move. His jeans still pool around his ankles and his ass is in the air. 

But then he feels two arms embrace him. For a moment they stay like this before they move to pull his jeans up. Zayn buttons them with skillful hands and takes a tissue to clean the mess Liam has made under the desk.

Only when he`s ready with everything he allows Liam to move. He helps him to straighten his back which has gone stiff.

“Is everything alright khazana?”, Zayn asks swith worry in his eyes. He`s always worried that he`s too harsh with his treasure but Liam smiles at him.

“Don`t worry Zayn. I`m alright.” He says even if he limps a little. Zayn guiltily looks at his baby but goes to the door. They have to handle some business regarding a certain blonde. He lights up a bit. But well if they have the blonde he can use him somethimes, so that he doesn`t strain his khazana that often.  
Even if Zayn didn`t look forward to have the blonde now he has a good reason.  
He smiles while they go to the cafeteria.

§§§

Niall sat in the canteen for good twenty minutes and finally he thought that Liam and Zayn wouldn`t come but in that moment the iron double door opens and the gorgeous creatures emerge.

Niall really considers to go into the bathroom and cry in one of the cabines. He scratches a bit at his cuts. It`s just a stupid habit, nothing more.

He throws an unsure glance to Louis who throws the same look back. After Harry told them that one of them was the phoenix he didn`t say anything else but stood up and sat Louis next to Niall. 

He told Niall to look after his “princess” and said the same to Bradley and Ed then he turned away and furiously typed in his phone. Not a minute later a few persons came to him. They formed a circle and talked about something.

Now that the other phoenix approaches them, Harry stands up and goes into the direction of Niall and Louis. He stops ten feet before them his back showing to the two while the boys and girls flank his side.

They look imposing. But well the other team also looks impsoing. Whil Zayn and Liam walked to Harry a few nameless faces break out of the big mass and now stand exactly before them. Only one foot away.

It`s like two powers confront each other. The problem is that Niall doesn`t know which fo them is the good power and which is the bad.

“Niall calm down”, Louis whispers and slides his hand into his.”I`m…I`m sorry. Can we talk later or maybe tomorrow?”, Louis asks hopefully and Niall nods. Of course they can talk.

“Don`t worry Lou everything`s gonna be alright.”He nods one last time before he turns to the events in front of him.

For nearly a minute the two phoenix only observe each other. You can practically feel the electric tension.  
Harry is the first one to break the deathly silence. He stretches his hand out “Welcome to D. E. High School also known as _Dead End_ , my name`s Harry but you probably know that.”

“Ohhh thank you. My name is Zayn but you probably know this also. I hope we can find…some comon interests.” The words sound creepy but Harry smiles at that. “Oh I`m sure we`ll do. Do you want to sit.? Maybe we could begin to talk some things through.” Everyone in the room awaits Zayn`s answer. It`s like one false answer could blow up the whole school.

Everybody exhales when Zayn nods and goes to Louis and Niall`s table and sits down. Liam follows him and winks at Niall who flinches a bit.

“Well I suppose you`re as surprised as we that _they_ decided to put two phoenix in one school and leave one school with no leader.” Zayn begins as soon as Harry sits in front of him. 

“Yes but I assume you don`t want to have war as much I want to maintain peace.” Louis cuddles a bit to Harry. Harry never talked with him about his plans but this seems reasonable. Peace is good, right?  
Zayn nods and Harry smiles.

“Well how about you get half of the school, you command your people, I command mine and you get another private room on the second floor.”

“Oh I think that`s a wonderful idea Harry but how about we make this a bit more interesting.” Harry perks up at the word `interesting` while Niall almost gets sick. _Oh no please no no no. Perrie is enough. I just can`t deal with anymore of them._

But Harry`s exciting look betrays him and the next moment he agrees. “And how do you suppose we make it more interesting?”

“How about we exchangee a few people from me with a few from yours? First of all you wouldn`t have to see the same boring faces everyday and second you could learn about our school a bit more.”

“That sounds interesting but I think you wanted to propose more, right Zayn?”, Harry leans forward while Niall leans back.

“Of course the real fun would be if we play for the person in question.” Niall can see how Harry has to hold himself back to not let a smile spread over his whole face. 

_But how can he be so stupid? Doesn`t he see that this wasn`t a sponatenous idea but well planned. They`ll win and than I I…,_ his trembling increases and he fears that somebody can see his shaking hands so he does the one thing which helps. He claws at his arms. His hands are under the table so nobody can see anything when he rolls his sleeves up and scratches at the barely healed cuts.

It shouldn`t feel this relieving but it does. And it`s the only thing which keeps him grounded.  
“Soo we play a game. For example I say that I want your black night and you want my devil. Then we play the game and whoever wins gets the price. That means if I win I get your knight but you don`t get my devil and if you win it`s reversed. How does it sound Harry?” 

Niall knows that Zayn knows that he holds Harry in his hand. Harry who lights up like a fucking christmas tree even if his smile is as fake as Niall`s haircolor.

“Well I think that`s a nice, new way of passing the time. I`ll agree if you answer me one last question. What for a game?”

Niall scratches a bit harder. Please let it be something and Harry doesn`t agree…

“We let _them_ decide.” A collective gasp is heard. And Niall finally stops with the scratching…Let _them_ decide? The playmakers? The one who began this hellhole? Niall didn`t even knew there was a way of contacting _them_ and half the school doesn`t seem to know it either.

Harry is one of them but he just stays calm. “Ok then contact _them_.” 

Just like that. 

Niall tries to comprehend what he just said and doesn`t even register how Zayn pulls his phone out of his pocket and rapidly presses a few keys. Not a moment later it rings and everyone holds their breath.  
Then like the domino effect every single phone rings. Niall looks down on the screen. His heart beats painfully in his chest and he almost lets the little thing slip through his hands.

 _Load game_ is written on the screen. And a moment later the task appears.

_Game of kings:_

_Players: ___________ vs.____________

_Price:____________

 _Please state the player and the wished price. Then click “ok” to load the task._

Niall looks up and sees hundreds of confused faces. But when he looks a bit more precisely he sees that the ones who are transfer students don`t look confused. No they look like they knew this game.

“I suppose in your school you never played this game before.” Zayn looks around, “Wow that suprises me.”, his voice holds mock surprise which masks his true spitefulness. “In our school it`s common but well then I`ll have to explain the rules.” he gets louder so everybody can he him.

“This “, he holds his phone up, “Is the game of kings. Two people play this game and the one who wins gets the desired price. But usually only the phoenix and the knights can play this.” Zayn has to stop because the students get restless and begin to talk. One single “quiet” from Harry and they stop.

“Thanks Harry… So we all know that the knights have underlings. When the black knight wants the services of one of the people from the red knight it`s normally not allowed. The _game of kings_ exists for these things.”

Niall has to think about Bradley and Edward. Nobody except the phoenix can touch Ed but if it`s true what Zayn just said Ed could be forced to serve another knight.

He gets paler if that`s even possible and has trouble to concentrate on Zayn`s next words.

“Of course the phoenix can get everything he wants but sometimes it gives my underlings the chance to compete with me and get the chance to receive things from me.”, every person hangs at his lips and Niall can see how Harry licks his own, looking like a five year-old who`s told he can plays day in and day out.

Niall observes how he opens his mouth to give his ok. It`s like in these films where you see a scene in slow motion. The scene where somebody rams a knife in ones chest and blood splatters everywhere.

“Let`s play.” 

Harry signs Niall`s ruin.

§§§

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fucking sh** I can`t believe I`ve written the first consensual smut scene this late.


	13. Who Gets The Angel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It`s not one of my best ones but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.

_Game of kings:_

_Players: **Zayn Jawaad Malik** vs. **Harry Edward Styles**_

_Price: Zayn: **The Angel** _  
_Harry: **Alpha-Wolf**_

_Please state the player and the wished price. Then click “ok” to load the task._

Not a moment later the words `Loading task` blink on the screen and finally it`s over. Louis gasps. What is this? This isn`t a game like uno or monopolie. This is bullying.

_Task Zayn: You`ll win if you can get Mrs McCall to leave in the next 24 hours._

_Task Harry: “You`ll win if you can get Mr. Hale to leave the school in the next 24 hours.”_ Louis murmurs the last words.

Then he looks up to Harry. “Harry?”, he whispers and waits until Harry looks to him. “Harry I don`t want that they get Niall. Isn`t that wrong?” Normally he wouldn`t ever question Harry because Harry`s always right but he doesn`t want to lose his friend.

The curly boy smiles down at him and strokes with his hand through Louis soft locks. That really feels nice.  
“Princess, have I ever done something wrong?”

Yes “No.”

“Right baby. It`s just that if I win we can gain so much information and more people and even if I don`t win this time, and I will, I can gain Niall back later. This is not forever princess.”

When he sees Louis` confused look he continues, “Babe you just have to trust me that I do the right thing. Have I ever disappointed you?”

Louis shakes his head. No he has never done something which wasn`t good for Louis. At least it`s what he thinks. His head begins to hurt when he tries to clear his fuzzy thoughts so he lets it be and instead leans his head at Harry`s shoulder.

He likes how he pets his hair and gives him little kisses. After a while Harry moves and Louis eventually wakes up from his half-sleepy state.

“Princess it`s time for the next lesson and I don`t think I`ll be able to see you today anymore so be a good boy and we meet tomorrow.”

The wonderful relaxed feeling disappears instantly. “Harry you can`t leave me? I don`t want to be without you.”  
_Oh no no no_ that means he has to go back to the apartment, back to the soulless rooms and his mother who can`t do anything but punish him.

Because he`s a bad son. He knows it but that doesn`t mean he likes the beatings.  
“Calm down Louis. We see each other tomorrow. You can be good for me Louis. I know it. I even have sent most of your stuff back to your home. Even Hopey.”

Louis nods, because what can he do? Harry is right. He has to learn to not be 24/7 with him. At least he has Hopey. Hopey who`ll smell like Harry.

“Ok.”, he whispers and enjoys the last minutes with him.

§§§

He hadn`t had any time to talk with Niall but to be honest he didn`t even think about it. He`s too worried what awaits him at home.

He slowly turns the key and enters the apartment like a cat. He doesn`t make a single sound.  
”Louis are you that? Are you home baby?” the head of his mother peeks through the curtains of the kitchen. When her eyes find her son she smiles and hurries to him.

“Baby, finally you`re home”, she hugs him close. Strong arms press him to her chest. “I`ve missed you so much Louis…and Lottie too.” She sniffles a bit.

Louis is startled though. His mother sounds so sincere and not accusing at all. He thought she would yell and bite and scratch like the last time he was away for too long. But somehow the time alone seemed to have calmed her down and so he lifts his arms around the slim shoulders of his mother and holds her close.

“I`ve missed you too mom.”, he mumbles into her shoulder. “I missed you too.” He knows that not a week ago he would have loved the rare nice gestures.

Now he only feels numbness. Isn`t he supposed to love his parent. Louis scrunches his noses while thinking. Do people love their family.

He thinks so.

She`s nice to him for the rest of the evening. Louis says goodnight after they`ve eaten dinner and goes to his room. He tries to hold the meal in his aching stomach. Harry probably didn`t like it when he threw up to much so he tries to hold it in, he really tries but when it feels like he has to throw up on the carpet he hurries into the bathroom and gives up.

But he counts it as a win that at least he could talk to his mother normally(At least he thinks he talked normal to her.) and that he can hold Hopey tonight. 

He doesn`t counts it as a win when the nightmares come.  
He knows he will scream.

§§§

His mom was nice the next morning too which honestly surprised Louis. But he didn`t thought about it that much because one he desperately wants to see Harry and two he desperately wants to see Harry.  
And three he has to talk with Niall.

So the good mood from his usually violent mother is soon forgotten. He remembers that his first class is neither with Harry nor with Niall so he`s a bit sad he has to go alone.

He`s afraid that they do something. Harry is the only one who can protect him.

“And Mr. Tomlinson. How nice of you to finally honour us with your attendance.” The voice of Mrs. McCall greets him as soon as he enters the classroom.

She doesn`t seem to be angry, but her facial expression is far from nice. It looks as if she wants to scold him, wants to annoy him like he`d done it so often with her.

“Excuse me.”, he mutters even if he doesn`t mean it. He`s only two minutes late so the bitch should shut up.  
But sadly Mrs. McCall seems to see his insincernity too because she gasps and then takes a few steps from the board in his direction.

Now every single pair of eyes aim at him. Not half a year ago, well not three months ago he would have loved the attention. Now he prays that the ground swallows him whole or he magically lands in Harry`s arms. It`s needless to say that neither of these things happen.

“I suppose Mr. Tomlinson.” And she spits the s, “if you believe that my teaching is unnecessary you can solve the next math problem.” She points the little piece of chalk at him like she wants to shoot him.

And at the same time she sounds so sure of herself. Well his last mark was a big F so she can say that.  
He pales. She knows that Louis can`t solve that and now she wants to embarrass him before the whole class. _Harry please help me,please help me._

Like a robot he walks to the board and takes the chalk in his maybe shaking hand. The eyes in his back burn a hole through his clothes, through his flesh and muscles and bones until he feels like he has to throw up. A sweat breaks out and he thinks the chalk might slip through his finger.

“Go on Louis, show us what you really are.”

Now he stands directly in front of the board and has to look up to see the unsolvable task.

He`ll fail. She`ll laugh and call him worthless even if he knows that. The others will have another reason to call him stupid. And they will enjoy every minute of his torture. He thinks he might hear someone snicker.

“Don`t you want to start.” The teacher asks smugly and he has to hold with one hand his stomach to not throw up. He tries to breathe in but something blocks his throat. He`ll fail this class, then he`end up on the street and finally die from an overdose.

Like slowmotion he cranes his neck and sees the complex equation. It is a polynomial function. He has to derivate the function. 

He places the chalk on the board and his mind goes blank. He has a full blown blackout and he knows nothing.  
After a few minutes or seconds, Louis isn`t sure, he gives up and goes to his desk. He hangs his head. He waits for the yelling. Maybe someone will even slap him.

Nothing comes.

He looks up. He has to focus his eyes to see what`s happening. The first thing he looks at is his teacher. Her mouth is agape and Louis wants to tell her she should shut it because she`s drooling.  
But he follows her eyes. They`re fixed on the blackboard.

White numbers are neatly written down. It seems to be correct and which is way more astonishing is that it was him who`s written them.

Now his mouth is as open as Mrs. McCall`s but he catches himself way faster than everyone in his class. He can´t believe it. He did it. He solved the equation with his own learning, his own abilities.

He would never have thought that this feeling is as satisfying as it is. He breathes out and enjoys the silence which last a couple more moments.

He enjoys how the bitch reluctantly praises him and how the stupid students gape at him. Well… Louis Tomlinson isn`t stupid anymore. A small smile plays on his lips and he can`t believe that he has such luck.

He desperately awaits lunch break so that he can tell Harry that he has solved a problem on his own. He wants to see him so bad.

But before anything of this can happen his phone vibrates and rings. He gets pale. Every phone rings. Oh no no no? What does that mean.

Before he can check his messages all hell lets loose.

He doesn`t want to hear the voices, he doesn`t want to hear the truth.  
_“Did you hear? Mrs. McCall leaves the school. Yeah I heard she lost a relative…No it was murder… Noo she got threatened, didn`t you see her limping…What?…”_

 _Zayn has won._ It`s the only thought in Louis mind. Zayn has won and he couldn`t protect Niall. He storms off, doesn`t hear the teacher calling after him. How the hell did Zayn manage that. This morning McCall was ready to rip his throat out and now she leaves the school?

“Niall?”, he shouts into the empty corridor. “Niall it`s me Louis.” He runs a little further which is probably the reason that he bumps against another person. He didn`t see them because they were behind a corner and he wants to apologize when he sees them.

Apparently he bumped into Harry and behind him stand Zayn and Liam with a tiny and frightened Niall in their middle. He wants to run to his friend but the arms around his middle hold him back.

“Louis calm down”, the honey laced voice says, “But Harry they can`t just take Niall. They...they no.”, he pleadingly looks to Harry because Harry will tell him what to do, what to feel.

“Louis this isn`t like you`ll never see him again. It`s just that now Zayn can command him.”

Louis looks to the three and almost winces when he sees the excited look in Liam`s face. If it weren`t for Zayn`s hand on his shoulder he would probably jump up and down. Doesn`t Harry see that it`s wrong, that they`ll hurt him.

But then Harry pulls him pack and against his chest and two single whispered words reassure him that everything`s good. That he doesn`t want to disobey Harry because Harry`s always right.

“Trust me.” And he nods like in deep trance. Oh right Harry is always right. He`s the one who was stupid.  
“Can I talk to him?”, he asks and adds a please when Harry lifts one eyebrow. He looks to Zayn who nods shortly and says “Five minutes”, before he lets his princess go.

Niall sees how Louis is approaching him, feels how he takes his hand and takes a few more steps until the other boys won`t hear what they`re talking about.

He knows that Liam whines but that doesn`t matter. Nothing matters but the arms of his best friend around him.  
“I`m so sorry”, Louis says into his chest and Niall distantly thinks that he should be the one needing comfort. But he doesn`t complain, he just slings his arms around Louis and stays like this.

“I`m so sorry Ni. I..I didn`t want this to happen but Harry just …”, Louis stops and lamely answers, “likes to play.”

Niall crunches his nose a bit up. _Why does he protect Harry? Not two weeks ago Louis was a wreck because of him. Now he seems to be a wreck because of him too, but it`s different._

He wants to be angry at Louis, maybe even yell at him but he doesn`t have the energy. He doesn`t have the energy and he knows that he isn`t really angry with Louis. He has to endure as much pain as he himself.

_Probably._

“It`s ok Lou. You couldn`t have done anything. I`m not mad at you, ya hear me?”, Louis nods and finally his blue eyes meet his own ones.

Niall is shocked how broken he looks. Then Louis throws a glance to Harry who taps at his wrist as too show the time is over and Niall is more shocked.

Louis broken eyes regain a [shimmer](http://25.media.tumblr.com/8ec555dee7a1597b76d2fc2f99e56943/tumblr_mgfqj2kZUM1s1gx07o1_500.gif) of light when he looks at Harry.

He wants to ask what happened, wants to hold him close and cry with him but Liam (it`s definitely Liam) takes him in his arms and drags him to hell.

The last thing he sees before they round a corner is Louis falling into Harry`s arms. They absolutely have to talk about this but now is not the time for that.

Now is the time to await agony.

§§§


	14. Hellhole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one but I post tomorrow another chap.

Liam carries him to their room. Ironically it`s next to Harry`s and Niall is a little bit afraid that it will exactly look like the one Louis` had.  
The place where Louis has touched him like nobody before had. He knows that at that time he was frightened.

Now he would prefer sex with Louis at any time if that meant he would get away from Liam and Zayn.  
Up until now they didn`t do anything to him but he just knows that it won`t last. People like that, people who are beautiful and had power wanted to use the small, ugly ones.  
And in this situation Niall was the small, ugly bug.

Zayn opens the door for Liam who holds Niall bridal style to his chest. When Niall looks up he sees a little smile playing on his lips. He doesn`t know if it is a “I`m-having-so-much-fun torturing-you-smile” or a … or a smile.  
Because Niall can`t decipher the smile, he turns his head to the room instead. He exhales when he sees that the room looks nothing like Louis` prior one.

But the relief only last a few moments and he instantly wishes Louis` room back.  
“Wha…” he begins and struggles a bit in Liam’s arms. Normally a room full of stuffed plush toys should be relaxing. But only if it would be a room of a five year-old. His eyes flicker to Zayn who deliberately ignores him.

_Was he the only one creeped out?_

“Do you like it?” a cheery voice asks and Liam has to pinch him lightly to understand that the question was directed at him.

“I …if I l..ike it?” his voice gets higher. He wants to answer that it`s creepy, that it`s abnormal, sick as fuck and he opens his mouth to say it until Zayn looks at him. One look suffices.  
“It..it looks..homey?” Liam squeaks happily at the answer and carefully puts his angel on the blue couch next to one of his favorite teddy bears. Nobody but him and Zayn are allowed to touch his teddy but Niall is also his so he thinks that`s alright.

“This is Mr. Dumpydoe. Say hello to him.”

Niall needs a moment to understand that the plush toy is Mr. Dumpydoe (well who else has such a name) but he gently takes the paw of the bear and says how pleased he is to meet him.  
If he learnt one thing while interacting with Liam it`s that he seems to be a bit crazy. Well not crazy but at least weird.

He seemed to have the body of a seventeen year-old teenage boy and the mind of a child.

_What happened to him to become like this?_

“Zayynnee see he likes [Mr. Dumpydoe](http://www.teddybearfriends.co.uk/images/teddy-bears/large/steiff-fluffy-white-bear.jpg) and Mr. Dumpydoe likes him.” Liam half whines, half sing songs and sits down next to Niall before he grabs the little boy and the teddy bear in one strong arm and squishes them. Niall stiffens at the contact. He just hopes he doesn`t touch his arms. 

Will it now begin ?

“That`s nice baby.” Zayn says and again Niall sees this smile which only seems to be for Liam. Like Liam is the most precious thing in this world. He`s a bit jealous. Of course he had Louis. His blue-eyed friend was the closest person to him but this…this was different.

“What will you do with me?” Niall asks into the room. He knows that sooner or later they will touch him. Why not now. He`s tired of this world, everybody up until now has used him and they`ll continue to use him.  
They played for him like he was some fancy prize to put in the living room and stare at.

“Listen Niall.” Zayn says and steps a few feet closer. He hunches a bit down so that he`s on eye-level with Niall. He doesn`t like that.

“What happens to you decides Liam here, so you`ll can ask him that.” He grins at this smile definitely isn`t one of the true. “At least for now.”

And with one last comical smile he stands up again and goes to another couch to sit down.  
“Right! Zayn is right. He promised me that he would give you to meeee.”  
“Give me to you?” He was so confused.

“Yes, after I saw you the first time, I knew that I wanted to have you. I promised to Zayneee that I would be good. I even let him fuck me before I had P.E. You know it`s not nice limping during P.E.”  
Niall furiously blushes while Zayn chuckles. What are these people? How could they talk about sex like it was eating a nando.

“I..I you know that one can`t possess people right?” he tries to use the logical approach.  
“What do you mean?” Liam asks with big eyes, “Zayn won you for me, that means you are mine.” As to emphasize his viewpoint he hugs him a bit closer. Niall has to restrain himself to not struggle. It wasn`t uncomfortable per se but he just didn`t know what to make out of this.  
“Okay but what if I want to be free?”

Liam looks like he kicked him and he sees Zayn twitching a bit. _Oh oh was that the wrong thing to say?_  
“But you can`t `want to be free?” he says that as if it would be crazy that any person would want to have freedom.

“If you are free then people will hurt you, you`ll be all alone and nothing is good. _They`ll hurt you. But if you are mine nobody will hurt you because I will protect you._ ”

“Like somebody hurt you.”

There`s a moment of death silence after the words leave his lips. He didn`t want to say that it just came out. He feels how his own eyes grow wide and his breathing hitches, how his pale snow-kissed face gets paler. But that isn`t the worst. His head whips around. First to Zayn.

If looks could kill he would be dead. Deader than dead. Zayn`s fingers claw at the couch his body gone rigid and his look…oh good his look looks like one of a maniac. Like Niall killed his mother and cut her hands off only to eat them and Zayn wants revenge.

He can`t endure the looks so his head whips to the other side, only to fall on Liam`s face. And if he thought he just had seen the worst thing in his life he was wrong.

So

Fucking

Wrong.

Liam who`s still holding him slowly let`s go of him. He carefully puts Niall next to him like he not just said something very, very wrong.  
He has a distant look on his face while he crawls to the other end of the couch, the teddy bear grabbing with one hand while he curls into a tight ball Mr. Dumpydoe at his chest. He looks like he`s recalling something. Something horrible. His face contorts into a mask of pure horror and tears are pooling in his eyes.  
Niall looks at him, mouth agape as if to apologize but that wouldn`t change a single thing.

“Liam?”, he finally hestiantly asks and lifts his hands as if to touch him, but before his fingers can stroke Liam`s shoulder another hand grabs his wrist. He looks up to find Zayn shaking his head.

“Don`t you dare to touch him. You`ve done enough. You will stand up and go to the corner with you face to the wall. And you`ll stay there until I say otherwise. And you`ll get your punishment later.”  
Niall doesn`t question why he gets treated like he was a naughty child who has to stand in the corner but just does that.  
“Hands behind your back. Grasp with your right hand the left wrist.” Niall does so. He wishes he could take a look at Liam and Zayn. He wishes he would know how sorry he is.

Zayn meanwhile tries to calm Liam down. He sits down next to him and lays himself over his khazana like a blanket. He know Liam needs body contact in these moments. Well his contact. If another person had touched him he probably would`ve gone berserk.

“Liam baby, you are safe you know nobody will hurt you. You know that.”  
“They hurt me, they hurt me, I`m all alone. He will punish me because I didn`t listen to him… Ohh my god but it hurt sooo…m…muchhhh”

“Liam you are not alone, you are mine an you know that. I`ll protect you.”  
“Hurt me ..no please not..m not bad..please nooo noo.” The last words end in a shocked cry. And Liam just continues to whine, rocking back and forth while clawing at his thighs.

When Zayn sees how he tries to rip his hair out, even succeeding and pulling out a few strands he knows that it`s one of these times where nothing will work. He`ll momentarily gets angry at that little, stupid blonde. How could he hurt his khazana this much. He clenches his fist but instantly lets go when Liam whines again and says how sorry he is.  
Zayn sighs. He has t  
o calm down. He can`t let the rage overpower him, can`t let the bittersweet anger control his body.

He exhales and inhales and after he strokes a few more times over Liam`s hair he thinks he`s calm enough to not run over to the blonde and rip him apart. 

His finger trail to his neck. Hundreds little marks cover the tanned skin and look as if somebody had pierced him with a needle. And now Zayn adds a few more. 

He bites down, drawing a little bit of blood but feeling the body under him relax. A sigh or moan leave Liam`s lips while he exposes his neck.

After a few seconds Zayn lets go but continues to stroke his hair, whispering little reassurances.  
“Am I yours?” Liam asks after a few minutes, peaking from under his bear.

”Yes khazana. You are mine. I own you and I protect. I`ll do anything to protect you.”, Zayn almost growls but instead of getting terrified Liam smiles through his tears and grabs Zayn to cuddle him.  
“And Niall is mine? And I can protect him?”

Zayn doesn`t understand why Liam wants to protect Niall but he thinks that Liam who was hurt so badly needs to control something, needs to protect something. 

_Like a child takes responsibility of a pet._

”Of yourse Niall is yours, right Niall?!” his voice gets louder a threatening edge in his tone.  
”Come here Niall and tell him.” He almost spits the words but tries to maintain his calmness. He can`t lose control now. Maybe later when some unfortunate soul is provoking him.

The little blonde jumps about a foot in the air before he turns around and comes to Liam. It`s the least bit satisfying.

_And hopefully that nuisance can do this right._

He observes the blonde. Niall kneels down before the couch and looks into Liam`s eyes who looks hopefully back.

Niall inhales deeply. He can do this. He fucked up the first time. Now he has to make it good. He really is sorry. And this time his feelings aren`t fake.  
”Hey Liam”, he begins with the softest voice he can muster. The next words leave his lips surprisingly easy.  
”I am yours. Do you hear me? I`m not free… because I`m yours and you protect me,… right?”

With every word Liam`s face lits a little bit more up. A genuine smile spreads across his face until he finally straightens up, Zayn still half on him, and pulls Niall up to him and in his arms.  
“You are mine?”

”Yes.”

He tries to swallow the bile.

”You`ll listen to me?” Niall swallows again, trying not to think what torture awaits him.

”Yes, I`ll listen.”

He relaxes into Liam`s arms, scratching a bit at his own and closes his eyes. He`s just so tired.  
”Can we sleep Zayn? I think my angel is tired?” he hears Liam`s voice.

”Of course baby. You two sleep and I take care of the teachers so that they won`t miss us.” He gives Liam a kiss on his hand and stands up.

”Take care of your puppet Liam.”

§§§

Niall knows that he`s in deep shit when he wakes up. At first he thought it was quite comfy. Wrapped in strong arms on a warm chest and a beating heart at his ear.

He slowly opens his eyes, a smile he didn`t know he was capable of playing on his lips and instantly dying when he sees the boy before him.

Zayn.

A very angry looking Zayn. He tries to sit up but a low grumble and arms of steel hinder him so he stays in this position.

”Stay like that Niall. You don`t have to move, just listen.” The words are cold like the looks in his eyes. Shouldn`t brown be the color of warmth?

”First of all you have to know that I don`t care about you. The only reason why I`m tolerating you is cause Liam gets everything he wants and he never wanted somebody like this before. So I think he will fuck you a few times and then he`ll throw you away like the other girls.”

Niall`s eyes widen, the arms suddenly feeling more like a cage. He knew that they`ll only wanted to hurt him. Everybody wants to hurt him.

”Right. So for the rest of the time you`re here you won`t ever mention that you want to leave him or ask him why he was hurt. Never. Do you understand?”

Niall stills for a few moments.

”And after that I`m free?” he whispers.

At this Zayn laughs. He throws his head back and cackles.  
”Oh you`re funny. Listen Niall. I`ll just asked you a question and when I do that or want anything other from you you answer with a “yes”, do you understand.”

”Yes” Niall`s scared.

”Good boy. So know that you understand we can come to your punishment.” Oh no no no. He just knew that this wasn`t good.

Zayn seems to see the utter shock in Niall`s eyes because he sighs and a little anger leaves his eyes.  
”Listen Niall. It seems you`re thinking that I`m going to rape you or something bu”  
”You`re not?” Niall interrupts him.

”No I`m not.” He knows that Niall himself hasn`t the best memories. But why does he care?

”I think because it`s your first time we don`t have to punish you. Don’t you agree?”

Niall nods and his lips leave a “yes”. He doesn`t know what this punishment would mean but if there`s a chance to get away he gladly takes the opportunity.  
Still there`s so much he wants to know so he carefully asks.

“Can I ask you something?”

”Of course. But I won`t promise to answer.” The boy just irritates Zayn.

”That`s ok I suppose….Ehmm. I…”, he fiddles with his shirt, scratching a bit through the fabric.

”What happened to him?” Niall isn`t sure how Zayn will react. It wasn`t that he wanted to know who hurt Liam to use it against him. It`s more like he _wants to understand him._

”Liam has to tell you the whole story himself… if he wants to but I`ll tell you one thing so that you`ll understand him better and never again make the fault like two hours ago.” The black-haired boy leans back and stretches his arms behind his head.

”You probably noticed that Liam behaves like a little child most of the time. It`s the cause of a trauma. It`s like he tries to live the childhood he never was allowed to have.”

”His parents?!” Niall asks, half cries but instantly clasps a hand over his mouth to silence himself. He didn`t want to wake Liam up.

”His uncle to be correct.” Zayn sighs,

”His parents weren`t there most of the time so his uncle took care of him and abused him physically and emotionally. Never allowed him to play, beat him and so on.  
Liam seems to be a child but the truth is he`s a genius. He has an IQ of 160.”

Niall gasps. _Holy fucki….wow._

”So that is enough for the day. I think you should go home.” He stands up and gently removes Liam`s arm so that Niall can slip out. A little grumble leaves the sleeping boy but at body contact with Zayn he melts into the touch.

The pang of jealousy returns.

”And remember to meet us here again tomorrow. Our numbers are in your phone. Niall nods and turns to the door.

”And remember that I`ll ruin you if you tell anybody about this.”

”Zayn, you may see me as the little, nasty bug who`s here for a few days for your entertainment but I would never tell one person`s secret. Never. I`m not a bad person and don`t wish Liam any harm.”

After that he quickly leaves the room and the school.

He doesn`t see the smile on Zayn`s face.

The true one.

§§§

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is maybe Zayn a little bit nice (maybe not) :).


	15. Say You Love Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [So you know how I feel sometimes :).](http://sandmancircus.tumblr.com/post/104534505998/re-reading-your-own-writing)  
>  And the blog isn`t mine just found it there.

“Are you sure that Niall`s ok?”, Louis nervously walks up and down in Harry`s private room at school.  
“They won`t hurt him, right Harry?” Louis now stops and pleadingly looks to Harry. As if he knows everything, like he`s his king ….his god.

” _He probably is._ ” the little voice says but Louis shakes his head. There`s no time to question **his** Harry.

The curly boy smiles softly at the broken look on Louis` face and lifts his arms as to show that Louis should come to him. Of course his princess instantly complies and throws herself in his arms, burrows his head in his neck and melts into him.  
“Of course they won`t hurt him baby.” He strokes through the feather soft hairs and inhales the shampoo he chose for his princess. He`s just so small in his arms, like he`s a china doll.

He feels a sudden urge of possession, of locking Louis up so nobody can hurt his beautiful princess and nobody but Harry will ever see and feel and taste this beautiful creature.

Harry didn`t notice he began to tighten his grip until Louis whines at the harshness.  
”Hazz? Is everything alright?”

Harry instantly losens his grip and watches the brown-haired boy look up at him. His pink lips slightly open and his delicate brows furrow in worry.

”You won`t leave me, right Louis?” As soon as the words leave his lips he regrets ever saying them. That`s stupid. Of course Louis never leaves him. He would kill every person who would try it. 

_Louis just can`t leave him._

”Of course I won`t leave Harry.” Louis whispers and this time his eyes soften, a smile playing on his lips. Louis lifts his right hand and carefully places it at Harry`s cheek. His cold, bony fingers cup his cheek like he holds an innocent baby bird.

”I won`t leave you Harry.”, he repeats, “I couldn`t even if I wanted to.”

_He couldn`t even if he wanted to?_

Harry opens his mouth to ask what he means with his dusturbing declaration but he can only utter a single word before Louis mouth connects with his own.  
He groans and voluntarily opens his lips to meet Louis little tongue. He hears his princess moan when he sucks at his little pink muscles and repeats the move to elicits more of this beautiful noise.

”Harree”, he breathes and rubs with his hand over Harry`s cheek and goes lower and lower until it touches the large bulge in his trousers.  
Harry bucks forward, hips moving into the pressure of Louis` palm. “Harree”, Louis moans again while rubbing his hand over his groin and rubbing his own member against Harry.  
”Need you now, please, please.”

Harry smiles into his mouth. That`s how he likes his princess, needy and desperate for his cock.  
_Wanting him._

”What do you want Louis? I can`t help you if you don`t ask nice.” Louis groans and humps against his leg, needing some sort of relief. Relief only Harry can bring him.

”Please Harry. Can you please make love to me? I want you so bad.”

_Make love…_

”Of course baby. Everything for you, you know I would do everything.” He growls and yanks Louis arm (of course he pays attention that he won`t hurt him) off of him and they`ll stumble together to the bed. He gently lays Louis on the sheets just to place himself over the tiny boy to continue to pleasure both of them. He`s biting and licking, hearing one moan, one plea after another, cocks straining against their pants, begging for attention and leaking precome.

He just kisses his rosy lips, his perky nipples, his stomach for minutes without paying special attention to Louis cock, enjoying the pleas and whispered promises.

”Is that enough princess? I bet you can come with a single touch to your little friend here”, he brushes against the clothed member and Louis squeaks.

”Yesyesyes, please Harry pleasepleaseplease.”

”But you won`t come until I says so right baby, you`ll be a good boy and let me fuck you, your little cock begging to be touched begging to come, but you won`t, right baby?” Louis nods his head whipping up and down, his sweater high and showing most of his upper body.

”And why won`t you come?” He loves to tease his princess, loves to hears him saying that he`s all his.

”Because I`m yours Harry, because I`m a good boy.”, he mumbles and looks into the jade eyes of Harry, looking like he wants to say so much more, like he knows the deepest of Harry`s secrets.

_Like he knows how much control he has over the curly boy._

But that can`t be. Harry is the one who has control. He is the one who is needed and desired. “Say it Louis. Say it?”, he whispers into his mouth, savoring the taste while his other hands quickly frees the two of their clothes. He needs this. He needs contact with his boy like he needs air.

And the only thing which could help him more than being connected with his boy is hearing him say those words. But when he looks into the blue eyes he sees nothing but lust.

Louis writhes under him, grabbing at his arms and pleading him to “pleasepleaseplease make it better” and so he does.

He quickly lubes his fingers and prepares his princess. Trying to rein his lust even if he almost goes crazy with how much he wants Louis.

The only thing which holds him back is the thought of hurting Louis. Louis is far to fragile to get a single scratch. Sometimes when they`re together and just cuddling, Louis goes rigid in the weirdest moments. His eyes widen and get a distant look like he`s in hell.

After a few minutes he calms down but only if Harry`s there. And in those moments he asks himself if it was the right thing to do. To lock him up and almost letting go crazy. When those thoughts hit him it steals his breath in the first moments but then he suddenly thinks of how dumb he is for even waste a thought to that.

_Louis is his and it was right. Basta!_

”Harry? Everything alright babe. Don`t you want me?” the fragile voice snaps him out of his irrelevant thoughts and he devotes himself to Louis again.

”Of course babe. Just silly thoughts.” he reassures him and curls his fingers to distract the boy. He knows it works when the beautiful back arches of the bed and a deep sigh leaves Louis` lips. He continues stroking and scissoring his insides until he knows that Louis almost goes crazy.

Only then he place his cock at the little entrance and breathes in. His tip is nudging at the hole and he slowly slides in. He wants to go slow but when the head is in it feels as if Louis` insides want to suck him in and he just can`t anymore and rams in. The body under him jolts with his move.

Little, delicate fingers wrap around his biceps, pressing and probably leaving little half moons in his skin.

”Harry….more..oh please.” The boy stutters.

He doesn`t need to hear it twice. With a fluent movement he pushes out just to sink into that delicious heat again. Again and again.

He pushes deep, hitting the most sensitive spots of Louis who can`t anymore. But he won`t come. Not until Harry allows it or Harry says those dreading words.

’Come little kitten’ Louis doesn`t know if Harry has forgotten that once he wanted to train Louis to come on command but Louis definitely has not. After two months in Harry`s “care” one day he wanted to prove himself that he doesn`t react to these hateful words and tried it at home.

The result was shocking. He said those words almost for fun. But then he instantly got hard in his trousers and the erection wouldn`t go down. He didn`t come but getting hard was almost as horrible. The only thing which could help him was to stroke himself to completion.

It was one of the best orgasms he ever had.

He wonders if Harry forget this promise because after Louis realized that Harry was the ‘good guy’ he never said them again.  
And somehow Louis doesn`t care. He think he didn`t even liked it when Harry tried to train him. 

He can`t quite remember.

And maybe he doesn`t have to. His life wasn`t good when he tried to resist Harry but know it`s good.  
Sooo gooood.  
”Harry please more?” he says again, gripping a little tighter and rocking with Harry`s every move. He just feels so good. So fucking good. Harry knows every sensitive spot on his body and pays special attention to them. 

He currently leans forward. Their chests almost sticking together from how sweaty they are, and kisses the little spot on his chin before he gently bites it.

Louis gasps, exposing his neck and biting his lip. He almsost comes right then and there. His prick twitching in excitement.

But he can`t. Harry would be so sad if Louis wouldn`t listen and Louis himself would be devasted.  
So he closes his eyes for a moment and just enjoys how good it feels. _Moremore more moremoremore._  
He doesn`t notice he chants those words until Harry`s own break his mumbling.

”Say the words Louis, say the words.” It sounds a bit more pleading than before but Louis ignores them and just continues to beg him for more. 

”Can I come…pl…please Harry?” he asks him after another minute of restless pushing. His cock is trapped between their chests, adding delicious frction.  
A steady stream of precome is leaking from his cock. He knows that Harry`s near himself, just a few pushes away from completion.

”Say the words Louis, please?”, Harry tries one last time. He wants to hear them so badly. He kisses Louis lips, his chest, licks his nipples and finally opens his mouth to give permission to let Louis come. He resignes that Louis is far to gone to even hear his words but then those sinful lips open before this angelic voice sounds.

For a moment all Harry hears is white noise but then his princess repeats the words and he understands.

” What do you want Harry? I can`t help you if you don`t ask.” The words are spoken with the most innconcent voice. And Harry tries to believe that that is really all. That Louis just asks and innoncent question because he really doesn`t know what Harry wants.

”Say you love me Louis”, he finally says and almost comes when he see the emotions in those ocean-blue eyes.

”I love you Harry.”

It feels like those words are everything he ever needed and with a gasped “come Louis” he releases inside his boy, locking eyes with him and feeling like it`s the best moment in his life.

He doesn`t notice how the boy under him smiles. Smiles at Harry because he loves the look in his eyes. Because Harry himself would never admit that the look in his eyes is one of pure love.

Just like he will never admit that Louis, his puppet, has played him. That he had him writhing pleading him to say the words. 

No he would never admit that Louis is the one with the control.

_That maybe both of them don`t know who needs who more._

§§§


	16. Love You

“Hello little rabbit.”, a voice greets him the next day before his first class. Niall who currently lays with his head face-down on the surface stiffens. Nobody but Liam calls him rabbit.

He doesn`t know what to do, doesn`t know what`s expected of him. Should he greet him with a simplevsmile? Tell him how sorry he is? He doesn`t know what to do but doing nothing also seems to be wrong.

”What happened? Did somebody hurt you…Oh my god. Somebody did. Tell me who it was. I will kill them.” the voice gets frantic and Niall is a short moment shocked how sincere Liam sounds but then he snaps out of it and scolds himself. _Liam only plays nice. He`ll hurt you like all the others._

_He`ll fuck you for good and then throw you away like a child who got tired of their toy._

”Everything`s alright Liam. Nobody will hurt me.” He reassures him while his thoughts are elsewhere. “Not when you’re here.” He mumbles and instantly regrets the words because they imply that he trusts Liam and maybe he does…a tiny little bit….But that shouldn`t be important.

Niall sighs. He has always been like this. Trusting the worst people and hurting after they left him.

”But why are you so sad? Angels should smile and aren`t you an angel?” Now Niall looks up and meets the chocolate-colored eyes of his ‘owner’. 

_Angel? Does he mean my status in the game or….or does he..._

”I`ll sit next to you Niall. Then I can protect you and make you happy.” Liam interrupts his thoughts and sits down.  
”I don`t even know anybody here besides you and Zayn has another class.”, he murmurs almost too quiet to be heard.

”But half the school is from your old school so you should know some people?”

At this Liam looks away, a sad smile on his lips. “But they don`t want to be my friends. They think I`m violent and crazy.” The big boy slumps down, looking nothing like the intimitating figure from before. 

”Hey… don`t be sad. They just can`t see what a great guy you are. They`re too simple-minded.” The words slip out without his consent. But what should he do? Up until now all he knew was that Liam himself was broken but gentle. He never proved to be violent or cruel.  
”You think so?” Liam asks, suddenly radiating happiness.

Niall ignores the weird mood change and nods before he gives a tentative smile which leads to Liam hugging him.

It`s not that Niall doesn`t like hugs. He really loves them but unfortunately Liam cages his arms in his hold so that his cuts press against the muscled arms of Liam.

The gasp leaves his lips before he can shut the fuck up. Maybe Liam thinks it`s surprise. He definitely thinks it`s out of surprise. A mantra in his head begins while he tries to ignore the pain.

”What is? Did I hurt you?” Liam loosens his grip and holds him at arm`s length.

”No you didn`t. Don`t worry. I was just su”

”But why is there blood?” 

Niall goes pale, mouth opening and closing without uttering a word.

”I …I …I” he repeats the words, looking at the little red spot on his shirt. This situation was so cliché. He wants to cry. Perrie will punish him if somebody knows about the cuts.

”…cut myself while cutting vegetables.” Well there are worse excuses. Now the only thing which could go wrong is that Liam doesn`t believe him. But when he looks back into Liam`s eyes, he looks relieved. 

Ohhh, it seems as if Liam believes him. That`s good he supposes,

And he definitely shouldn`t feel the pang of pain.

”Ohh I thought I hurt you. I`m sorry. Can I hug you again. I will be gentle?” Liam asks and Niall nods.

And with feather-like touches Liam leans forward again, pulling Niall close and hugs him like he`s made out of glass. He buries his face in Niall`s neck and breathes the scent there.

He stays like this until the teacher arrives. When he lets go, Niall wants to grab his hands and lay them around his shoulders again.

He`s truly fucked.

§§§

The days go by and turn into weeks. Nothing seems to change but everything has. For Niall the anchor was Louis. Louis was there when he cried, when he felt terrible because of Perry and just couldn`t do it anymore.

Now two other persons join his little circle. Liam and Zayn. They probably don`t know how much they mean to Niall and he thinks it`s better like that.  
When he comes to them after a session with Perry they almost see instantly that something`s wrong. Of course he never tells them anything.

Liam tries to talk to him and even Zayn throws a few glances but after a week or so they stop. They`ll just take him in their arms and cuddle him tight.

Niall loves cuddles.

Even the ones from Zayn. Zayn who`s all marble and sleek and so manipualtive but opens up when he`s alone with Liam and finally Niall. Niall knows it was hard for him to accept him, the little nuisance who captured his boy`s heart and at first Niall felt the annoyance and anger radiating off of him in waves.

But Zayn isn`t a bad person. Niall doesn`t know how he`d done it but somehow Zayn begins to like him. And that`s good because Niall likes the two.

Very much. 

Another thing has changed: Louis. He`s still the same but somehow not. He`s fucking with Harry and he likes it. Harry is his world and the only thing which can light him up. But it`s reversed. He knows that Harry would never admit it but he looks at Louis like nobody else.

The harsh, almost dead look, replaced with warmth, longing and gentleness. He always wants to touch his boy and hangs at his lips like he`s a _princess_.

Niall doesn`t know what to make out of it but when he asked Louis he said that he loved Harry and nothing else matters.

Well it`s not like Niall doesn`t care… but Louis looks happy and that`s all what counts.

”Do you have P.E?”

Niall flinches and frantically looks up. He`s currently lying in the midst of plush toys with Liam at his feet.

 

”Ehhh, yes I have. I probably should go.” he stands up but falls back down when Liam grabs his hand and pulls him tight to his chest.

”Ouch.” Niall squeaks and instantly freezes. Just like Liam.

”Do your arms hurt?” his voice is calm, no need to get nervous. He gently pries them away and stands up, looking anywhere but in his eyes. Zayn who typed something in his phone stops.

”Yeah, no it`s nothing.” He laughs. It`s too high.

”Niall could you please show us your arms.” Zayn says from his place, voice neutral and deep.

”..I…I have to go….Or I`m late.” Perrie will kill him. She hurt him so much more since she heard that the phoenix and his companion paid ‘special attention’ to him.

”You won`t go until you show us your arms farishtaa. We`re just worried that you hurt yourself somewhere.” 

”That`s not necessary.” And now he sounds like a petulant child but he doesn`t care. They can never see this. They will hate him and think he`s disgusting. No more little kisses and loving cuddles.

”Niall.” Zayn voice becomes threatening.

”No”, he shakes his head and goes in the direction of the door. He can deal with angry Zayn but not with disgusted Zayn.

But before he puts his hand on the knob, two strong arms embrace him from behind and drag him back to the couch.

”No, no let me go.” He can`t help that his voice shrieks. _They can`t find out._ He struggles when Liam pushes him into the cushions.

”Let me go Liam. It`s nothing.” He spits, panic rising in his chest. “Let me the fuck go.” He kicks and hits but hits nothing but air.

”Calm down Niall. If it`s nothing we can see your arms right?” Zayn is now above him and looks into the blue, teary eyes.

”Please don`t.” Niall tries a last time before Liam lifts the hem of his shirt. He cries. He doesn`t want that. He doesn`t want them to hate him.

He cries, tears are rolling down his cheeks. He tries to watch the disgusted reaction of the two when they see his disgusting arms but can`t through the tears. But their silence is answer enough.

”Let me go.” He says, his voice sounding sore. “Let me go ohpleaseletmego.”

But they don`t and he can do nothing but lay there, slashed wrist on display and awaiting Zayn`s sarcasm and Liam`s hate.

When Liam finally says something it`s not in the voice he expected it to be.

”Niall?” he breathes, “what have you done? Whh..what?.. Zayn what is this?” Liam nearly chokes on his own words when he looks at Niall, at Niall`s wrist and then at Zayn. 

He doesn`t understand. Niall, his angel, has cutting marks littering his arms. Not one, not two, but sixty or hundred.

Marks you create when you self-harm.

”Let me go.” The boy under him pleads and Liam nearly does. He`s just so confused. Wasn`t his angel happy with them? He`d never hurt him, he`d never be mean, he cared for his things…but this…this is bad.

”Niall why do you feel the need to hurt yourself?” It`s Zayn`s voice. Cold and icy. Everybody who doesn`t know Zayn would think he wanted to commit murder but Liam knows better. It was the voice when Zayn was one second away from crying.

”I..I don`t know.” Niall tries , “I just go and you see me n..never..a..again. I know I`m…d…disguting.” tears are still streaming down his face.

”Angel stop stop. Why are you saying that? You can`t go” 

”Yes. I`m disgusting and I know it.”  
At the words both boys flinch.

He can`t see and hear his angel this broken… this self-loating so he does the only thing which helps him. He takes him into his arms and whispers reassuring words.

”You`re not disgusting.”  
”Yes I am.”

”No you`re beautiful and sweet and my bunny…shh” Niall just cries harder and when Zayn embraces his back he whimpers again.

”Who told you that you are dusgusting, Niall?” Zayn whispers to the little blonde and earns a exspecially hard sob and a whispered “she”.

”Who`s she?” Zayn asks, gently stroking his head “We can`t help you if you don`t talk to us baby.”

”Shhee…said I`m a faggot and disgusting and worthless and she`s right.”

”Noo..no she`s not sshhh..calm down..baby. How about you sleep here a bit and tell us who did this.”

”She`ll hurt me.” Niall whispers and clutches the fabric in his hands a little tighter. Perrie will hurt you.

He notices his mistage when the body at his back goes rigid, stopping their stroking.

”Noooo, nono I haven`t said that. Zayn please stop…stay here.” He cries when the boy stands up, a tight lipped smile displaying on his lips.

”You sleep with Liam here and enjoy it farishtaa. I have a few things to do.” He goes away and no matter how much he pleads and struggles and cries, he doesn`t come back.

Finally after what seems like hours and thousand kisses from Liam, he falls asleep. Not because he wants to but because he`s too exhausted.

And with a weird lightness in his heart…

The next day their teacher tells them that Perrie changed schools, his face sickly pale.

”You won`t ever lie to us again. You hear me?” Zayn sits in front of him, stern face with zero emotion.

Niall nods.

”Then did only Perrie cut you or did you do it yourself.”

Niall wants to lie, wants to tell them that Perrie had done everything, but he can`t. If he lies now Zayn would be so soso disappointed. And he hates disappointing Zayn.

”I`ve also done it.” He whispers, face red with shame.

”Done?”  
He swallows. “Do.”

”And why Niall?”

”Because I`ve earned it and I`m worthless, a faggot, a nuisa.” He ratters the words Perrie told hom down, feeling worse and worse with every word.

”Stop Niall.” The tone is gentle. “You`re nothing of these things. Perrie is a bad person. She was wrong.” He doesn`t like that he speaks in past tense.

”What have you done to her.” He asks, eyes downcasts, hands gripping his wrists.

”That doesn`t matter.” Zayn pries his fingers off of his shirt, holding them in his own.

”Why do you care about me? I thought I was only a toy and get thrown away after Liam and you fuck me a few times?” He just can`t shut up.  
_Zayn`ll get mad_ he thinks but instead the black-haired beauty sighs.

”Niall you`re gorgeous. Liam knew it from the beginning. I just had to realize how wonderful you are.”

Niall doesn`t really believe him.

”I know you don`t believe me babe but with time you will.”

”So you won`t throw me away?” he mumbles and instantly getting an embrace which is careful to not to touch his arms.

”We won`t let you go Niall. You`re ours.”

He desperately wants to believe them.

§§§

“Louis you have to eat.”

”Haz how often have I to say it. I`M NOT HUNGRY.” Louis tries to sound playful. Harry and him had this discussion at least once a day but he couldn`t do it. Food meant throwing up. Well at least much food. One bite hear and one there and he was fine. That`s all he needed.

It wasn`nt that he didn`t want do what Harry said but he just didn`t like throwing up.

”You always say you`re not hungry Louis but you`re all skin and bones.”

”I`m not.”

”Princess why can`t you listen?” The worry in his voice is evident even if Harry tried to mask it. But Louis spent so much time with him that he nearly knew all of his tics.

”Harry.” He sighs, “I`am listening I`m always listening but please don`t force me to do this. I`m fine like this.”

”You`re not Louis and you know it. I have” Harry begins to say but a loud ringing interrupts their conversation. He takes his phone out of his pocket and after a short look at the screen he excuses himself and goes out of the room, leaving Louis in Harry`s bedchamber.

”Time for myself.” He mumbles and slings his arms around himself. He doesn`t like to be alone, he doesn`t like all the pictures in Harry`s room. Pictures of a happy family. But if that wasn`t enough he had to look at the girl who tormented him for years.

Her blonde hear and stupid beautiful eyes stare right back at him.

_Gemma Anne Styles. The phoenix of D.E High school in his second year._

He shudders. Louis doesn`t want to think of her, he doesn`t want to believe that his Harry is the brother of a monster like her.

And he doesn`t want to remember the moment a few days ago when he discovered tha Harry is Anne`s brother.

At first he only stared mouth agape and shocked like never before. Harry had asked him what happened but before he could finish his sentence Louis flipped out.

Literally freaked out.  
He couldn`t remember what he had done. There was only black and crying and pain. And finally, finally Harry´s soothing voice and strong arms who hold him and said that everything was ok.

They never talked about it again but Louis suspected that while he freaked out he told Harry quite a bit.  
How she said she loved him only to rip him apart bit by bit.

”Louis? Louis babe I`m here.” He flinches when suddenly somebody touches him only to melt into the embrace when he notices it`s Harry.

”Harry I..”  
”Shhh princess. I`m here. You just spaced out a bit but it was a long day. Do you want to go home? Should I drive you.”

“No noo I don`t want to go home.” The sudden panic is evident in his voice. He doesn`t want to go home. Nooo there only waits his mother and nonexistent sister and beatings and harshness.  
”You don`t have to go home princess. You can stay here for the night. I just tell your mom you work a night shift.”

”And that`s okay with you Harry?” He knows that it is okay for Harry. Harry loves it when he`s here. He strokes his hair when they fall asleep in the same bed and mumbles declarations of love when he thinks Louis is asleep.

”Of course it`s ok babe. I would never force you to go. But you have to eat.” Louis burys himself deeper in Harry`s arms, nuzzling his neck.

”`m not hungry.”

”Louis….please….” Both of them are still for a moment. Harry never pleads with him. He finally nods and mumbles that he wants chicken soup.

”Ok babe. Chicken soup with bread.” There`s no room for arguing so he just nods again.

At least it`s a beginning.

§§§

**Epilogue**

”Louis” someone yells behind him. Well not someone but Niall. He smiles and spins around just to get a mouthful of freshly dyed hair.

”Ihhgg” he makes a noise between a grunt and a sigh and pats Niall`s hair.  
”Hey sunshine. What`s up? I have to get to my next class.” 

”Zayn and Liam asked if you and Harry want to spent the next holidays with us. Maybe skiing or something.” He makes puppy eyes which are impossible to resist. But also without them he would agree. He didn`t have to go anywhere besides Harry`s big, lonely mansion. 

To his mother he wouldn`t go even if he missed her sometimes.

But now in college he just couldn`t endure her anymore. And she couldn`t him. The day he left high school she kicked him out with the words “Don`t ever come back.” on her lips.

He didn`t go to Harry just stayed in the park and cried and cried. He knew that his mother was a bit…weird but this was horrible.

Sometime after midnight and unbearable coldness Harry had found him and wordlessly brought him home.  
His new home. 

He didn`t ask but let Louis cry and use him as his personal tissue.

”You know you have Niall, Zayn , Liam and me princess. We`ll always be there for you.” He said which lead to more crying but this time a little bit happiness was there.

For the first time he really realized that he wasn`t alone.  
And he`d never be again.

”Of course sunshine. I just tell Harry about it. He`ll definitely agree.” He finally answers Niall and earns the happiest smile he`s ever seen.

”That`s WONDERUL!” he yells ane turns away to tell Zayn and Liam the good news.

See you later Lou.” He says and dashes to the next corridor where probably his two boyfriends are waiting.

Louis smiles and sighs before turning away in search of his next class.

When he enters he sees nothing but the brown curls and the big smile which greet him.  
“Hey babe.” Harry says and gives him a kiss. “I heard Niall want to go skiing in the holidays.”

”You already heard?” he playfully raises one eyebrow before plopping down in the chair. “Of course you heard. He was loud enough for the whole school.”

”Yep and I think that`s a wonderful idea. Imagine we could have so much fun alone in a hut only us five.” Harry whispers in his ear, eliciting a warm shudder in Louis.

”We`ll see Harry.” He tries to sound strong even if he knows he will succumb to Harry`s every wish.

”I love you.” He suddenly says and tries not to feel dumb.

”I love you more Louis. I love you so much more.”

§§§

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just felt right to me to end it. Sorry for the ones who think this is too fast.
> 
> And thanks to everybody who left a kudo or a comment. You don`t know how much they meant to me.  
> Stay strong.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the manga caste heaven. I recommend you to read it if you like yaoi.  
> And my English/French is not the best so I apologize for the mistakes.


End file.
